


Never Say Goodbye

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Episode, Background Het, Background Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night at the penthouse was not the first time Clark met Oliver Queen. He has met him before but he just doesn’t remember where or when. But as the memories return, Clark finds out that his fateful summer in Metropolis is not as long gone as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** slight AU; season 6, starts at 6x04 'Arrow'/episode heavy  
>  **Other Pairings:** Lois/Oliver, Lex/Lana, Chloe/Jimmy  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics

“Mr. Queen,” a man in a suit announced Clark as he took him to the living room of the unfamiliar penthouse.

“My mom told me you were here,” Clark blurted out. Lois was standing with another man. Both were dressed nicely and he assumed they had come back from some party.

“Smallville,” she said, clearly surprised. “It’s almost midnight.” At Lois’s mention of his nickname, Oliver looked puzzled

“Smallville?” the other man said. “You’re Clark Kent?”

“Yeah,” Clark said, “You must be Oliver Queen.” He met the other man in the middle of the room and shook his hand.

“Yeah,” Oliver said, smiling, his expression a mixture between amusement and shock. Something about him seemed familiar but Clark couldn’t place him. _I probably saw him in the newspaper_ , Clark thought, dismissively.

Oliver was shaking his head and laughing. “This is funny.” Clark looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. “You know, the way Lois talked about you, I expected you to be a bit more . . .”

But he was cut off by Lois. “You know, I could really use some water.”

Neither man paid her any attention. “A bit more what?” Clark asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Oliver started, shrugging.

“Of a geek?” Clark asked.

Oliver was about to say something but Lois spoke first. “Well you have to admit, you’re not exactly jumping the velvet ropes at nightclubs.”

Smiling, Oliver shot Clark a look but Clark wasn’t phased. “It’s nice to see that Lois has found someone who can overlook her personality,” he said calmly.

“Ahh, don’t worry about it Clark,” Oliver said jovially, “If I lived under the same roof as such a beautiful woman, I would have probably masked my feelings in sarcasm too.” He then walked up a small set of steps and turned back, looking pleased.

Both Clark and Lois froze at his declaration.

“Feelings?” Lois said, looking between him and Oliver.

“Feelings?” Clark repeated. _This guy is joking, right?_ He and Lois . . . yeah, right. The day he and Lois dated would be the day he ran around in spandex and a cape.

“Little advice there Freud jr,” Lois was saying, “Stick to the day job.” Oliver just continued smiling. And how annoying was this guy?

“The only reason I’m here is to get that necklace back,” Clark said, “The last thing I want is my mother to be indebted to Lionel Luthor.”

“Yeah, well she should’ve thought about that before accepting his help for the fundraising,” Oliver pointed out. Clark clenched his fists, trying not to hit the smug bastard.

“And,” Oliver continued, “if you’re really championing the causes of pickpocketed billionaires, you might want to add a few more to the list.”

Clark tilted his head at this revelation. “Are you saying that Lionel Luthor is not the only victim?”

“A dozen of Metropolis’s who’s who have been hit recently,” Oliver informed them, leaning against the staircase railing

Clark glanced at him. “Good,” he said. “Then there are some leads.”

“Not if all the victims were as uncooperative as Lionel Luthor,” Oliver said casually. Clark and Lois both had confused expressions on their face.

“Do you find it interesting that he never called the police?” Oliver asked. Clark just stared at him. Where was he going with this?

“If you boys are done marking your territory,” Lois interjected, noticing the challenging looks Clark and Oliver were giving each other, “which for clarification, is not me, I have a front page article that is missing a few details. Good night boys. Now play nice.” She grabbed her coat and left.

Clark observed Oliver as the older man watched Lois leave with a smile. _Where had he seen him?_ His gut was telling him that this was more than just a newspaper article.

Oliver looked back at him and met his gaze, smirking slightly. Clark didn’t waver.

Then Oliver’s expression turned curious. “Have we met before?” _That’s what he was wondering!_

“I don’t think so,” Clark said, giving him a stiff smile. “It’s really late. I should get going. Good night Mr. Queen.”

As he took off, he heard Oliver say, “Good night, Clark Kent.”

_Gorgeous women (and men), loud but good music, a variety of people . . . Metropolis clubs were all that Clark always imagined they would be. But to these people, he would be known as Kal because that is what his fake ID said._

_He was only 16 but he looked a lot older so the bouncers didn’t even question him when they saw his id. Dressed in all black, he was ready to let loose. All his life he had played it safe and now he was ready to let go. With the help of a certain ring with a red stone, he felt free._

_Besides, what did he have in Smallville anyway? His parents hated him. Because of him, they had lost their real child. He saw how his dad looked at him . . . they probably didn’t even miss him. And now Lex was dead. His best friend was gone and he hadn’t been able to save him. Might as well just enjoy his new life, since there was no way he was going back._

_He approached the bar and gave a smile to the pretty bartender behind it. But she wasn’t paying him any attention. She seemed really frustrated, trying to talk her way out of some situation with the guy in front of her._

_“Oh come on,” the guy was saying. Clark sized him up quickly. Early 30s, not very tall and clearly drunk. “If you go out with me, I’ll make it good for you.”_

_“No thanks,” the bartender was saying. “I’m not interested. I don’t go out with customers.”_

_“We can keep it a secret,” the guy continued, leaning over the counter to try and touch her. Clearly creeped out, she backed away._

_Clark had had enough. He walked right up to the man. “I believe,” he whispered, “the lady said no.”_

_The guy backed off and fell off the stool, startled. “Look, it’s none of your business man.” Seeing Clark wasn’t going anywhere, he tried to provoke him. “You want to fight buddy?”_

_“Sure,” Clark said, rising to his full height, a startling 6’3”. “And don’t call me buddy.” The other man was clearly shocked and frightened._

_“Yeah, whatever,” he mumbled. “This isn’t worth it.” He scurried away and Clark smiled smugly._

_“Thanks for that.” A female voice caught his attention and he turned back to the bartender._

_“No problem,” Clark replied. “Hate to see a pretty lady get mistreated.”_

_She smiled at him. “So what can I get for you? Your drinks are on the house.”_

_“Any recommendations?” he asked, giving her a flirty smile. She gave him a few names, none which sounded familiar and he just chose one randomly._

_“That’s a good one,” she said and started to fix his drink._

_Meanwhile, Clark was checking out the dance floor. “So what’s your name anyway?” the bartender asked, handing him his drink. “Never seen you here before.”_

_“You can say I’m new to the scene,” Clark responded, remaining vague. He took a sip of the drink. “This is good.”_

_“Thanks,” she replied, giving him a half smile. “If you need anything else tonight, just let me know.”_

_He didn’t say anything and just watched her walk away._

_“For a new guy, you seem to be fitting in pretty well,” a voice commented casually to his right. Clark looked over to see where the voice was coming from._

_He found his source sitting right next to him. A man . . . and not just any man, a gorgeous man. Spiky blonde hair, a chiseled chin and intense brown eyes. Even sitting, Clark could tell he probably matched him in height._

_“I saw you,” the man said, “From afar, when you made that guy leave, the one who was bothering the bartender. I was coming over but you dealt with it first. I was impressed.”_

_“I didn’t do it to impress anyone,” Clark shot back. “Especially not you, blondie.”_

_The other man just smirked. He looked older, about Lex’s age. Lex . . . Clark’s heart ached. How could his best friend be dead? Forcing the thoughts out of his head, he focused on the current situation._

_“I wasn’t trying to insult you,” the blonde commented. “It was meant to be a compliment . . . unfortunately it seemed it didn’t come out that way. Got a name to come with that temper?”_

_“Even if I do,” Clark said coolly, “I wouldn’t tell it to you.” He finished his drink. “See you.” Without a glance back, he walked off in the direction of the dance floor.  
He quickly forgot about the other man. Between the many sexy women, all willing to dance with him and the fast music, Clark was having a blast. _

_Eventually the night had to come to an end. He departed the club and was going to head back to the hotel room he was staying in when he heard a voice from a nearby alley._

_“I want all your money,” a gruff voice was saying._

_Clark headed toward the voice and saw a man with a gun, and the gun was currently aimed at another man. His morals weren’t too high at the moment but he decided he couldn’t just walk away._

_In a flash, he was behind the other guy. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said._

_The other guy was bulky and slightly taller but he wasn’t intimidated. “Hey kid,” he snapped, “this isn’t any of your business.”_

_“I’m making it my business,” Clark said coolly. Suddenly the gun was pointed at his head. “Oh, you really don’t want to do that.”_

_Before the other man could even think, Clark had disarmed him and threw him against the wall. He slumped, unconscious._

_Turning his attention back to the almost robbed man, Clark was shocked at who he saw._

_“You really save everyone, don’t you?” It was blondie._

_“Yes, I do,” Clark said stiffly._

_“Don’t get mad again,” blondie said quickly. “I want to thank you, for saving my life.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Clark responded. “Anyway, try to be more careful, blondie. These streets aren’t made for pretty boys.”_

_“I’m not a pretty boy,” he retorted. “Just having an off night.” He paused. “So don’t I get the name of my savior?”_

_Clark was slightly amused. This guy was persistent. “You can call me Kal.”_

_“I’m Oliver Queen,” he offered. “Is there anything I can do to thank you?”_

_“Keep yourself safe,” Clark instructed. “And try not to wander into any more alleys.” He began to walk away._

_“I’ll keep that in mind,” Oliver called out but Clark didn’t stop._

_He was tempted by the blonde and that was why he was leaving. It was no secret, at least not to him, that he was bisexual. But he wasn’t ready to venture away from women just yet._

_Spending too much time with that blonde and he just might. Finding a deserted area, he took a quick look around before speeding off._

_But his superhearing was able to pick up the blonde’s voice._

_“Kal,” the deep voice was saying. “Nice name.”_

_“Oliver Queen,” Clark murmured, laughing to himself, “May have to look you up.”_

Clark woke up with a start. He rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. It wasn’t even 5 am yet. But Clark knew he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon.

That dream was still too fresh in his mind and he couldn’t shake the feeling he was having. He knew that he had seen Oliver somewhere, that they had met before.

Now he knew where and he wished he hadn’t remembered. This was just going to make things awkward and he prayed that Oliver would never figure out where he had seen him.

Because three years ago, during that fateful summer in Metropolis, he had slept with Oliver Queen. And he only wished he could forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding Oliver was easy. He was quite busy trying to solve the case and he even met the Green Arrow himself. _I can’t believe he got away._ This guy didn’t seem to have powers or anything, just seemed to be some kind of Robin Hood wannabe and yet, he managed to slip through Clark’s fingers. 

Then Lois got kidnapped and Clark arrived at the scene right before Oliver did. When he accused the Green Arrow of doing the deed, Oliver got surprisingly defensive. They got into an argument, which was interrupted by Chloe’s phone call. She had gotten a clearer picture of the ring. 

Fortunately, Oliver had to leave as well. Only later did he learn why. The picture he received from Chloe showed a very familiar crest. 

That picture led him to Oliver’s place and with one look around, he located the area where Oliver hid his gear. And upon going through the secret storage area, he found a tracker. 

He found both Lois and Oliver on a roof, him decked out in his gear. But at the moment, he was helpless, as Lois had his crossbow. Her intent, he assumed, was to unmask him. Clark didn’t want to do it but he knew he had to. 

He aimed for the lights and with his heat vision, knocked them all out. When he accomplished his task, he headed out. 

Oliver’s motorcycle was headed right to him. He stopped when he noticed him. 

“Oliver Queen,” Clark said, “You owe me one.” 

The figure froze and then took off his helmet. He was met with the confused face of Oliver. 

“That was you on the roof?” Oliver asked, stunned. “Why’d you let me get away?” 

Clark held up the arrow. “I’m not sure Lois would understand why her new boyfriend leads a double life.” 

Oliver took the arrow from him. “Or why one of her best friends does the same thing?” Clark’s expression remained unchanged. “I think we’re even.” He looked away, presumably putting away the arrow. 

“We’ll be even when you return what you stole from Lionel,” Clark said. This caused Oliver to look back at him. 

Clark didn’t say anything else, he just walked away, knowing fully that the blonde’s eyes were trained on him. 

Keeping the blonde’s identity a secret was a pain but he had to, especially since Oliver knew about his abilities as well. Hiding it from Chloe was not fun and he hated breaking into her computer but she understood. 

Little did he expect to run into Oliver so soon. He was climbing up the stairs to his Fortress of Solitude when he noticed someone already there, sitting at the desk, reading a newspaper. 

That person was none other than Oliver. Oliver glanced up at him, seeming amused. 

“I didn’t realize I was such a fascinating subject,” he said, closing the newspaper. Waving it around, he added, “You’ve been reading up on me.” But he made no move to get up. “You and Lois ought to start a fan club.” 

Clark started walking toward him. “Are you going to tell her?” 

“I don’t know Clark,” Oliver replied, gesturing to his surroundings. “You know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job skating by with this farm-boy charade.

“You can’t be with someone unless they know who you really are,” Clark said seriously. “Trust me, I’ve tried.” 

Oliver nodded, as if he understood. “You lost her to Lex.” 

Clark looked away, putting his hands in his pockets. Now Oliver stood up, matching his height. He felt oddly uncomfortable at how close he was. 

“Is that why you hate me Clark?” Oliver wanted to know. “'Cause I'm just another silver-spoon-fed rich boy, is that it? Or is it because I'm not willing to play the martyr like you?

Ignoring his proclamations and leaving his questions unanswered, Clark continued. “You can play these games as long as you want but sooner or later you’re going to hurt her. You know that.” 

Well, you seem to have all the answers,” Oliver said, reaching into his jacket. “So I guess it's a good thing I've decided to put this into safer hands.” He handed Clark the necklace. 

Walking around him, he continued talking, “For the record, Lionel bought that off a notorious Bosnian warlord, used it to launder Luthercorp money.” 

“So why give it to me?” Clark wondered aloud. 

This stopped Oliver in his tracks and he turned around. “Well, you seem to have a crystal-clear idea of what's right and what's wrong. You decide who it belongs to.” 

Clark looked at the necklace and then back at Oliver. He took a few steps toward the older man. “It’s not as clear as it used to be.” He paused. “You really think it's right to steal, as long as it goes to a good cause?” 

Oliver gave him a hard stare. “That the end justifies the means? Absolutely, yes.” 

“I’ll never feel that way,” Clark declared. Then he frowned, the memory of the night coming back to him. “You said you didn’t owe me one, so why are you really here?” 

Oliver closed the distance between them. “Clark, you have abilities I couldn't even dream of. And I admire that you use them to save the people you're close to.” 

“But?” Clark prodded, knowing that he wasn’t done. 

But there's a whole world of people out there, Clark,” Oliver responded. “They need us. With your potential . . . you can't wait for them to come to you. When you're ready to do something about that . . . you let me know.” 

Clark observed the man in front of him and realized he was dead serious. The conversation left his heading spinning. All his life he had been told to hide his abilities and along came Oliver Queen, who wanted him to take a completely different direction. 

“You have a good night Clark,” Oliver said, realizing he wasn’t going to say anything. Clark watched silently as Oliver made his way down the steps. 

Only when he heard the roar of an engine and the noise of the car disappearing in the distance did he breathe a sigh of relief. 

_Clark looked up from the bar when he heard his name being called. Had to refrain from looking shocked when he saw Oliver emerge._

_“Seems like we’re running into each other a lot,” Oliver said casually._

_“You following me now Blondie?” Clark asked._

_“I have a name you know,” Oliver pointed out. Then he smirked. “Or are we at pet names already?’_

_Clark rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Your given name is of no interest to me. So I’m calling you what I like.”_

_“Well then,” Oliver said, “People usually call me Ollie but since you’ve gone through all the trouble of coming up with a nickname, it’s only polite that I reciprocate the gesture.”_

_“Kal is the only name I want to hear from your lips,” Clark warned._

_But Oliver paid him no attention. He sat down right next to him and was observing him carefully. “How about . . . Green Eyes?”_

_“Green Eyes?” Clark repeated. “Creative. Hope you didn’t strain your brain thinking of that one.”_

_“Like Blondie is so much better,” Oliver retorted._

_“I think it suits you,” Clark said, a touch of smugness in his tone._

_“Green eyes suits you,” Oliver shot back. Clark didn’t say anything, he just smiled. “Seriously, though,” Oliver added, “You’ve got some amazing eyes.”_

_Clark took a sip of his drink. “Got to work on your pick up lines.”_

_“Who says this is a pick up line?” Oliver said. “Trust me, if I was hitting on you, you’d be with me already.”_

_“Confident,” Clark noted._

_“I have a lot to be confident about,” Oliver said haughtily. “But right now I’m being serious. Your eyes are really beautiful.”_

_Something in Clark stirred at the tone of his voice but outwardly, he remained calm._

_“Thank you,” he said, not knowing what else to say._

_Oliver smiled, clearly pleased his compliment had been taken in the right manner. ‘He had a nice smile’ Clark thought._

_Then he stiffened, horrified at his own thoughts. No, he was not interested in Oliver. But he needed to get away from here. Feelings were no longer part of the deal. He threw down some money for the drink and stood up abruptly._

_“You going somewhere?” Oliver questioned._

_Without answering his question, Clark spun and headed straight for the door. What he didn’t count on was Oliver following him._

_Clark stopped suddenly once he was outside, causing Oliver to bump into him._

_“What?” Clark snapped, annoyed._

_Oliver raised his hands. “Green eyes, has anyone ever suggested you get some treatment for those mood swings of yours? You blow hot and cold.”_

_“I don’t owe anyone an explanation,” Clark said. “We hardly know each other.” He would’ve gone on but something caught his eye._

_‘And I thought I left the saving lives deal when I got out of Smallville’ he thought. Some kid was just standing the middle of the road, text messaging. He was walking at a snail’s pace and didn’t see the car coming at a distance._

_But when the bright headlights hit the kid, he looked up startled. Seeing that he wasn’t moving, Clark started running and pulled the kid out of the way, to the other side of the street. The car never stopped._

_Now the kid was staring at him in awe. “Wow, thanks mister,” he said._

_“Look kid,” Clark told him, “It’s Metropolis and unless you want to decorate the road, start using those eyes of yours.”_

_“Yeah, mister, thanks again!” he called and ran off._

_“This is the second day that I’ve known you and the third life I’ve seen you save,” a voice said from behind him. He didn’t have to look to know it was Oliver. But still he turned, meeting those brown eyes, that were completely filled with awe. And to think . . . he put that look there. That gave him a thrill, though he would never admit it aloud._

_“It’s nothing,” Clark shrugged._

_“You’re used to saving lives,” Oliver observed. Clark cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. “The way you react, your quick reflexes tell me that and your shying away from compliments tells me that you’re not used to being thanked. So when you save lives, you do it anonymously.”_

_Clark was speechless and a little frightened too. This man could read him like a book._

_“Where I’m from,” Clark said slowly, “strange things happen. If I can stop people from getting hurt, I do.”_

_“But nobody credits you,” Oliver said. “So why do you do it?”_

_“I don’t do it for credit,” Clark told him, “I do it to save lives.” He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. “Why do people become doctors or policemen or fire fighters? They don’t do it to be recognized, they do it because they want to help humanity. We should all help, the best way we can.” Clark gestured on the streets. “Look at Metropolis- by day it is an elite city, where people come for great shopping and the rich live the high life. But at night, it transforms into something darker- women get raped, people get mugged and killed. It’s disgusting.”_

_Clark had never spoken so openly before and especially to someone he barely knew. He was always the one who kept quiet, wanting to disappear in the background. Because if someone paid him too much attention, he feared that they would find out what he could do. And his paranoia of being ripped away from his home and shipped to some lab came into play._

_“Do you have any suggestions?” Oliver asked, his tone curious._

_“No,” Clark admitted. “I mean, I don’t have any solutions. It’s just that, I think that we should all do what we can. Some can do more than others, I know. So that’s why I try to help. You asked why I do it and this is my answer. If you can, you should.”_

_He needed distance . . . this conversation was too intense. He was in Metropolis to party, and party alone._

_“You’re right,” Oliver was saying. The blonde turned away for a second and Clark used that second to his advantage._

_“I think,” Oliver started again but it was too late. He turned back and found himself talking to air. Clark was gone._

_And Clark, already running back to his hotel could hear Oliver’s voice calling out his name. But it didn’t make him stop._

_However, after he got back to the hotel, he listened for Oliver, making sure the other man got back safely. Only when he heard Oliver enter his . . . wherever he was staying safely did he relax._

_Never before had he been so open with someone, not even his parents or Lex. Something about Oliver made him want to share all his feelings._

_Glancing at the ring still adorning his finger, Clark felt a surge of annoyance. Part of him wanted to rip it off but the feeling it was giving him, it was good. Besides, who cared if he told Oliver anything anyway? It wasn’t like he would see the other man for very long. Eventually they would go their separate ways._

_Little did he know that the conversation they had would have a serious significance- for both of them. And with a few words, Clark Kent had changed the course of one Oliver Queen’s future._


	3. Chapter 3

When Clark heard what happened at the Excelsior reunion, from Chloe who got the story from Lois, he was worried . . . about Oliver. He privately wondered why he cared so much, especially since it had been three years since their little tryst occurred. 

He couldn’t bring himself to go check on the other man. The two of them weren’t friends, and he just didn’t want go see him, not knowing how to react around him anymore. 

Unfortunately, their separation was not meant to be. When having dinner with Chloe and his mother, he found out that a village was destroyed in India. He had to know whether more criminals had escaped from the Phantom Zone at the same time he did. However, the only way to see that would be to find more craters, like the one he had made upon arriving on Earth. 

Chloe commented that their best bet was satellite images and wasn’t it just ironic that Queen Industries had the only working satellite on Dark Thursday? Clark agreed to go see Oliver, claiming that the other man owed him a favor. He wasn’t sure if that was true but neither his mother nor Chloe questioned him on it. 

Upon arriving at Oliver’s place, he was greeted with the sight of Oliver with a bow. His eyes were closed so he didn’t see Clark and when an arrow came flying, Clark caught it with ease. This got Oliver’s attention. 

“Clark,” he said, only a little surprised. “I was wondering if my security system would keep someone like you out.” 

“Looks like you need an upgrade,” Clark told him, making his way down the short set of stairs to where Oliver stood.

“Or you need to learn how to knock,” Oliver retorted. Then he smiled. “It's okay. You know what? You can keep that arrow. I've got a new one.”

Clark watched silently as Oliver picked up an arrow from a silver case. “I was thinking about developing a boxing-glove arrow,” Oliver explained, “and then I thought, "come up with something a little fancier.” 

The arrow hit its target and everything suddenly went silent. “Contained electromagnetic pulse,” Oliver told him, “knocks out everything electrical within an 8-foot radius -- cameras, laser systems, pacemakers.” Noticing Clark’s expression, he added, “The last one was a joke Clark.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m laughing on the inside.” 

“Maybe we'll get lucky one day, and it'll bubble to the surface,” Oliver joked. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I need to talk to you about Queen Industries, their satellite grid,” Clark said. 

“What about it?” Oliver asked. 

Thinking up a quick lie, Clark said, “My friend Chloe, she's doing a story on the global effects of Dark Thursday. She needs satellite images from that day, but none of them were working.”

“Except mine,” Oliver said, with a knowing smile. And apparently, falling for the lie. 

“How’d you manage that?” Clark asked, curious. 

“Trade secret,” Oliver replied, with a small smile. 

_Fair enough_ , Clark thought. Oliver didn’t know much about him and he shouldn’t expect the entire truth from Oliver either. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Oliver started, “I’ll give your friend Chloe the access codes to the grid archive if you do one small thing for me.” 

“What would that be?” Clark asked, slightly wary. 

“Help me figure out,” Oliver said, “how Lex caused the accidental death of two of my friends.”

Now Clark was surprised. “You think Lex killed them?”

“I've known Lex a lot longer than you, Clark,” Oliver said, his voice mysterious, “I've seen who he really is.” 

Now what did he mean by that? Oliver had gone to school with Lex, that much Clark knew. He realized that Lex was a bit rebellious back then but Clark honestly thought that all his nasty deeds were more recent. But he didn’t ask . . . mostly because he didn’t to know, hating to be reminded of the man his former best friend was slowly becoming. 

He bid Oliver farewell, promising to look for leads and clues. The less time they spent together, the better. Besides, he had a case to solve and he wasn’t sure how accurate Oliver was in Lex’s involvement in the murder. Oliver never had liked Lex. 

_The third time they met, Clark was having lunch, at a small café. Out of nowhere, he heard the last person he wanted to see. Who took the seat across from him, his own food in hand._

_“You keep pulling those disappearing acts and I might think you don’t like me,” Oliver said._

_“Clearly you don’t take a hint,” Clark muttered. “Are you sure you’re not stalking me?”_

_“Come now, Green Eyes,” Oliver said, taking a bite of his own sandwich, “I thought we were having a pleasant conversation. I turned around for one second and you’re gone. Can’t blame a man for being curious.”_

_“Yes, I can,” Clark said, “If it’s none of your business, I can.”_

_“Why’d you leave?” Oliver asked, realizing the subtle approach didn’t work._

_“I left because I didn’t come here for this,” Clark answered. “I came here to relax, to party, to be free. I assume you did the same thing. No need to be discussing serious matters.”_

_“What are you running from, Kal?” Oliver asked quietly._

_Clark almost choked on his sandwich. “Running? What makes you think I’m running?”_

_“You say that you came here to be free,” Oliver said. “To be free of what?”_

_Clark looked at him, his expression guarded. “I’d rather not say.”_

_“So you admit you’re running,” Oliver questioned._

_“I don’t admit to anything,” Clark replied, his tone steady, though his heart was racing. “And I’d appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my business.”_

_“Fine,” Oliver relented. “So, do you read the news? Heard that Lex Luthor died.”_

_“So I heard,” Clark said, “What’s it to you?”_

_“Just thought it was interesting,” Oliver shrugged. “Went to boarding school together.”_

_“Is that so?” Clark said. “Were you friends?”_

_Oliver snorted. “Hardly. Couldn’t stand the bastard.”_

_Clark had to force himself to remain calm. He couldn’t admit to knowing Lex, much less being his best friend. That would give Oliver clues to his identity and he might find out who he really was._

_“In fact,” Oliver continued, oblivious to his thoughts, “it’s almost a relief he’s dead. That he died before he could become his father.”_

_“He may not have,” Clark said mildly, “He seems to be doing good in . . . wherever he is located at now.” Naming towns would be too specific._

_“Smalltown or something like that,” Oliver said, dismissively. “Yeah, I read up on him too. But it was only a matter of time, before the darkness took over.”_

_Clark didn’t say anything, just focused on his food. “I guess this not a very happy conversation,” Oliver muttered. In a louder voice, he added, “So you plan to go clubbing tonight?”_

_“Maybe,” Clark said nonchalantly, secretly relieved at the topic change._

_“Maybe I will run into you again,” Oliver suggested._

_“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t,” Clark replied. He finished his lunch and stood up. “See you later blondie.”_

_“I’m planning on heading to Starlight,” Oliver said quickly, “Heard it’s a good one. Might want to think about checking it out.”_

_“We’ll see,” Clark told him._

_“So maybe I’ll see you there?” Oliver asked, giving him a smirk._

_“Maybe,” Clark responded. “Depends how lucky you are.” Without another word, Clark threw away his trash and walked out._

_As he headed around town that day, he pondered Oliver’s words. Starlight . . . maybe Oliver would see him that night after all._

Clark wondered if Oliver had known that when he dropped the club name, Clark would be there. Oliver was a lot more perceptive than he looked. He had, after all, been right about Lex. He wasn’t sure if that was just Oliver’s cynical attitude toward Lex or if he had actually known.

He assumed the former but then again, you could never be too sure. It was true, though that the man Lex was now was a far cry from the one Clark mourned over that summer in Metropolis. 

That’s why a part of him warned him not to go to the hospital after he found out that Lana was, once again, residing there. Yet, he couldn’t resist- he just had to check if she was all right. He quickly regretted making that decision. 

Lex made it clear that he was not welcome and went as far as to slam the door in his face when he insisted on seeing Lana. Even worse, Lois was around to witness his humiliation. 

Turned out she was investigating what was going on. She quickly filled him in on how two of Oliver’s friends had been killed and her theory that Lex had nearly been the third of their classmates to die. Her theory was that it had to do with someone named Duncan. 

He tried to advise her to stay away from Oliver but she had already made up her mind- she was going to pursue the story. 

Great, that’s exactly what he needed. Chloe got herself in enough trouble when she was on pursuit of a hot story and now Lois was joining her? There were only so many hours in a day! Maybe he could convince Oliver to keep an eye on his girlfriend. 

Speaking of Oliver, Clark realized he had to go pay the other man a visit, clue him in on what happened. He was at the penthouse in minutes and let himself in. Oliver didn’t seem too surprised to see him and he told him what he found out. 

“Is Lana going to be okay?” Oliver wanted to know. 

“I think so,” Clark replied. He had only gotten a glimpse on her lying on the bed but he couldn’t focus on her right now. “Looks like you were wrong about Lex being the one behind the attacks.” 

Oliver wasn’t convinced. “Unless he orchestrated this one to throw off suspicion.” 

“If Lex was the only one hurt, then I'd probably think the same thing,” Clark said. 

“He loves Lana too much to risk her life,” Oliver said slowly. Clark didn’t know how to reply to that. 

“These attacks aren't random,” Clark said, changing the topic. Oliver’s expression turned upset and he turned around, his back facing Clark. 

“Lois seems to think it may have something to do with a kid you went to school with back at Excelsior,” Clark continued, “Duncan?” 

“It’s not Duncan,” Oliver said, after a pause. 

“How can you be sure?” Clark asked. 

Oliver turned around. “Because Lex and I killed him ten years ago.” 

Clark listened in horror as Oliver told him about him and his friends stealing the exams, Lex and Duncan finding out, the fight and finally, how Duncan died. Over the course of the story, Oliver found his place near the window, clearly unable to look Clark in the eye while recapping the incident.

“Duncan suffered massive brain injuries,” Oliver finished. 

Clark walked toward Oliver. “Is there anything else that you haven't told me?”

Oliver met his gaze. “Just the denouement -- Lionel Luthor sweeping in with the best doctors in the world to save Duncan.” 

“Lionel?” Clark repeated. 

“I thought it was an act of kindness,” Oliver said, walking past him. “Now that I'm older, I realize it was just an act. Lionel was trying to cover up what happened between Lex and Duncan, trying to cover up the stink off the Luthor name.” Oliver had made his way to the desk and leaned against it. 

“How did he know about all this?” Clark asked. 

“He got the whole story from Lex,” Oliver answered. Clark tilted his head and Oliver crossed his arms over his chest.

“Duncan was on scholarship,” Oliver informed him. “His parents couldn't afford a band-aid, let alone a team of neurosurgeons. So Lionel promised to take care of the whole thing.”

“As long as everyone kept quiet,” Clark concluded. 

“Not that it mattered,” Oliver said, “Duncan died two days later.” 

Seeing the guilt in the older man’s eyes, Clark said, “It was just an accident. It just happened.” 

Oliver shook his head. “No. No, I told myself that same lie for years. The truth is all of us might as well have pushed him out in front of that car. Alden, Geoffrey, Lex, me -- we all killed Duncan Allenmeyer.” 

Unsure on what to say, Clark tried to move back to their current problem. “What about his family? If they believe you killed him, one of them might be behind this.” 

“I thought about that,” Oliver said, taking a seat. “But the only relative I could find was his mother.”  
“Where is she?” Clark questioned. 

“Grandville Cemetery,” Oliver announced, glancing at him. “She passed away a month ago.” 

“There must be someone else, someone else you may have missed,” Clark insisted. 

“I don't know,” Oliver said, standing up again. “The only one who had contact with Duncan's family was Lionel. I'm not exactly high on his buddy list -- not a good chance of him talking to me.” 

Clark pressed his lips together. Oliver may not be able to get answers from Lionel but he might have a better shot. It was time to pay a visit to Luthorcorp and test his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan was alive. Nothing could have prepared Clark for the revelation Lionel finally made to him when he visited him. At first he was reluctant to talk and tried to stall but when Clark made it clear how serious the situation was, he confessed. 

Not only had Lionel lied to everyone when Duncan was pronounced dead, Duncan had been residing in a Luthorcorp lab for the past ten years, where a team of scientists were constantly running tests to see if they could reverse the damage to his brain. 

But what if one of those tests had worked? After he learned the truth, the question dawned on him and upon bringing it up, Lionel seemed to be horrified of the implications that may bring. Immediately he gave him the address where Duncan was, knowing Clark would easily be able to get in. 

Which brought him to his current location. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and walked down the hallway, looking for the matching room number. 

“Smallville?” a voice came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and inwardly cringed as he saw Lois. 

“Lois, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I'm following a lead,” Lois answered, catching up to him. “I checked out Duncan's mother.”

“She’s dead,” Clark told her. 

“I know that, Sherlock,” Lois responded. “On a hunch, I dug up all her old phone records. And every day while she was still kicking, she placed a call to this facility.”

“She was checking on her son,” Clark said. 

“Duncan?” Lois asked, stunned. “I thought he was dead.” 

“Yeah, so did everyone else,” Clark said wryly. “I think he's in this room.” He gestured to the piece of paper in his hand. 

“How do you know all this?” Lois questioned. 

“You’re not the only one with hunches,” he said, intentionally remaining vague. 

“Nice work,” Lois said, snatching the paper from his hand. She continued down the hallway and he stopped in front of the room. 

“Lois?” Clark said. When she turned around, he looked pointedly at the door. 

He was about to open it when she slightly pushed him out of the way. “Unh-unh. It's my story. I don't share bylines.” She cleared her throat when she found she couldn’t open the door. “It's locked. You stay here. I'm gonna flirt us up a set of keys, all right?”

Watching her walk away, he turned the handle, breaking the lock. 

“Lois,” he said, getting her attention. “It was just . . . stuck.” 

She nodded and then smirked. “Well, ladies first.” He glared at her but entered the room. She took a quick look around to make sure they were alone and followed him in. 

Clark’s heart went out to the man he saw lying in the chair. What kind of life was this? Did he even recognize what was going on? He had been so young when the accident happened and his last memories consisted of betrayal and pain. 

This was no place to be. Clark knew that if anything like that happened to him, he would just want to be let go of. He felt for Duncan’s mother, who held on to the hope that her son would someday come out of this state. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized that they still had a case to solve, before more people died. He searched the room for clues and found the pad containing Duncan’s medical information. 

“I'm not a doctor, but I've seen enough Discovery Channel to know you don't get the squiggly lines when you're in a vegetative state,” Lois was saying. 

“Guess the new treatments are working,” Clark commented, flipping through the pages. 

Lois made her way back to his side. “What new treatments?” 

“Something called 12B . . . it’s experimental,” Clark read. He paused and frowned lightly. “It’s derived from refined meteor rocks.” Meteor rocks . . . of course. 

“Clark, they started giving him this stuff two days ago,” Lois said. “Look at the injection times.”

“They coincide with the attacks,” Clark realized. 

“Maybe we just found our killer,” Lois said. 

Clark wasn’t convinced. “No, wait a minute . . . these treatments, they might stimulate brain activity, but he's still in a wheelchair.” 

“His body is, yeah, but look at his charts,” Lois argued. “His new cocktail is whipping up a hell of an electrical storm. Now, I read this article in the Inquisitor about brain waves and astral projection . . .” 

“Astral projection?” Clark repeated, his tone full of doubt. 

“Do you have a better explanation?” Lois demanded. “No. When was his last injection?” 

“20 minutes ago,” Clark said. 

Rapid beeping interrupted their conversation. 

“Oh my god,” Lois said, “It’s happening again.” 

She turned. “Smallville, I . . .” But it was too late. Clark was already gone. 

On instinct alone, he headed toward Oliver’s penthouse. He reasoned with himself that it was closer and if Duncan was going to attack anyone, it would be Oliver first. It seemed logical that he would save Lex for last. 

However, when he arrived, he found both Oliver and Lex there. Lex was lying on the ground, unconscious and Oliver was pinned to the wall with one of his own arrows. 

There was no time for questions though. Not when there was another arrow heading at full speed toward Oliver. Using his superspeed, Clark ran, placing himself between the arrow and its target. 

The arrow hit him and bounced off, setting off the electric charge and causing the room to be bathed in pulse. Clark watched as an image of a young boy formed and then disappeared. Everything was suddenly silent. 

Remembering Oliver, he helped the other man off the wall and made sure he was all right. But he didn’t stay, knowing Lois would get suspicious if he was gone too long. Once Oliver assured him he was okay and would take care of Lex, Clark took off. 

He arrived in time to see Lois standing outside Duncan’s room, as orderlies wheeled out his sheet-draped body. 

“Hey,” he said, “What happened?” 

“You went AWOL while things heated up, as usual,” Lois responded. 

“I went to find a phone to warn Oliver and Lex,” Clark explained. 

“Did you get a hold of them?” Lois asked, her tone turning concerned, “Are they all right?” 

“A little worse for wear,” he said, lying smoothly, “Oliver said whatever happened just suddenly stopped.” 

“Well, Duncan went flatline, like he blew a fuse or something,” Lois said. “I wonder what caused it.”

He looked at her. “You need that for your article?” 

“Well, it would be good if I were still going to write one,” Lois admitted. 

“But you’re not?” Clark asked, surprised. 

“It would make a juicy story for the Inquisitor,” Lois said, “But considering the outcome . . . an exploitation piece on a catatonic patient astral-projecting his way to revenge might be in bad taste.”

“Would you still feel the same way if Oliver wasn't involved?” Clark asked cautiously. 

“We've all done things we're not proud of,” Lois said, shrugging. “I just wish that Oliver didn't feel like he had to hide it from me.”

“You know,” Clark said slowly, “Sometimes in order to protect the people we love, we keep secrets.”

“That is,” Lois replied, “totally retarded.” She shook her head and Clark watched her walk away, chuckling to himself. 

Lois was a woman of many surprises . . . just when he thought he had her figured out, she did something completely out of the blue. As for Oliver, well, he already had experience with what Oliver could do. 

_He purposefully arrived at the club late. His curiosity beat his pride and he had to go see this club. Not to mention a part of him wanted to see Oliver again. There was something about that blonde that intrigued him, that drew him in._

_The club was nice, that much he had to admit. Back in Smallville, he had always drifted off into the shadows, with girls preferring the Whitneys of the world. But in Metropolis, he got attention and he was liking it._

_His first stop was at the bar . . . alcohol didn’t do much for him but it was always a good place to start. Gradually, he’d make his way to the dance floor. Just not yet._

_Ordering a drink, he situated himself on one of the stools. He observed the dance floor silently, his eyes automatically searching out a certain blonde._

_When he saw him, he frowned. Oliver was there and he looked good . . . and he was currently dancing between two very voluptuous women. Two women, who were currently all over him and he had no problem with that._

_Clark’s throat tightened and he felt a surge of jealousy run through his veins. Which was ridiculous, because it’s not like he was interested in Oliver. Sure he was attractive but a person would have to be blind to not realize that._

_It was nothing more than that though. That’s why the jealousy was completely misplaced. Focusing his attention away from Oliver and back onto his drink, which had recently arrived, Clark mused over the past couple of days._

_“What’s a gorgeous guy like you sitting here all by your lonesome?” a voice came from behind him. He looked over as a beautiful blonde made her way towards him. Bright blue eyes, curvaceous figure . . . Clark should be interested. But thoughts of Oliver had already consumed him._

_He gave her a smile. “Just getting used to the place.”_

_“How about I get you used to the place from the dance floor?” she offered._

_Then again, he wasn’t with Oliver and this woman just might the be the cure to his Oliver fixation. At least temporarily._

_“Lead the way,” he said, standing up. Minutes later, they were on the dance floor, dancing to the fast music._

_Thoughts of Oliver was out of his head until a voice interrupted their dance._

_“May I cut in?” It was Oliver. Did the man have nothing better to do than ruin his fun?_

_“Well,” the woman said coyly, looking him over, “I’m kind of with someone here.”_

_Oliver gave her a stiff smile. “I wasn’t talking to you.” Clark’s mouth dropped at the implications._

_Eyes narrowed, she pressed herself even closer to Clark. “We’re not done.”_

_“Actually we are,” Clark said. He was curious to see what Oliver wanted._

_Looking disgusted, the woman backed off. Her gaze darted between him and Oliver and she rolled her eyes._

_“Figures,” she muttered and stormed off._

_Oliver was quick to take her place and Clark didn’t know exactly what to do but managed to move to the music._

_“Now what did she mean by that?” Oliver asked, with a teasing grin. “I saw you here- I’m glad you showed up.”_

_“Figured I’d check it out,” Clark told him. He was enjoying the closeness of their bodies too much._

_“I was though,” he added, “a bit surprised by your . . . offer. I didn’t know you wanted to dance with me that badly.”_

_“You never gave me a chance before,” Oliver pointed out. So, did Oliver Queen play for both teams? This was a good time to find out._

_“Didn’t think you batted for the other team,” Clark said._

_Oliver pressed their bodies closer together. “I don’t like to limit myself.”_

_“I bet you don’t,” Clark murmured._

_Oliver gave him a smirk. “What about you?”_

_“I’m finding the other team is looking a lot better every moment,” Clark said._

_“It’s very good,” Oliver assured him._

_“I’ll need proof though,” Clark said._

_“Oh, trust me,” Oliver said, lust evident in his tone, “I can give you all the proof you need.” The tension between them was building._

_“Is it me,” Oliver asked, his tone husky, “or is the dance floor getting a little crowded?”_

_“What are you suggesting?” Clark asked._

_“Come with me,” Oliver said, taking his hand. He dragged him upstairs to the VIP section of the club, where Oliver got in easily._

_The place was pretty empty, on the count of it being a weekday but Clark found that to be better._

_They found an empty couch, where they could watch what was going on downstairs and yet were not too visible themselves._

_“So, blondie,” Clark asked, “What evil plans are you concocting?”_

_“No evil plans,” Oliver said, closing the distance between them._

_“Shame,” Clark replied, tracing a finger down his chest, “I would’ve been interested.” He knew he was taking their flirting to another level but he couldn’t help it._

_“I’m sure I can come up with something,” Oliver said. Then no words were spoken because Oliver had moved in and kissed him._

_Clark had been expecting it yet it still took him aback. He responded to the kiss, which grew passionate quickly. Clark wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist._

_He was the one to break the kiss though and when he took a look at Oliver, he was stunned to see the burning desire in Oliver’s eyes. Those brown eyes were now almost black and Clark had to swallow hard._

_“I could use a drink,” Clark said._

_“I’ll get us some,” Oliver said, standing up. “Be right back.” Clark watched Oliver go and the minute his back was turned, Clark took off._

_He was running a lot lately but everything was happening too quickly. This situation was too weird. He needed to get out. So he did._

_And he didn’t look back, not even when heard Oliver return and call out his name in surprise. It was time to cut the strings . . . no more playing with Oliver Queen. ‘Sorry blondie,’ he thought._

_Now that he was gone, he could get back to the partying. It wasn’t as if he actually cared for the blonde. And maybe if he repeated that enough times, he would actually believe it._

He wasn’t all that surprised to see Oliver again. Oliver would be looking for an explanation for what happened with Duncan. In his barn, while doing chores, Clark told him what he found out about Duncan.

“So, that thing that attacked us, Duncan's astral body or whatever you want to call it,” Oliver concluded, “must have been some form of electrical manifestation.”

“And it got fried by your electromagnetic arrow,” Clark replied, as he moved bales of hay across the barn. “Along with what was left of Duncan's brain.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Oliver agreed. He was sitting on the steps, seeming not the least bit inclined to leave. 

Clark turned around and looked at the man before him. “You know, making the wrong choices and living with the consequences . . . it's not easy, is it?”

Oliver looked up and gave me a wry smile. “Speaking from experience, huh?” 

“More than I’d like,” Clark admitted. 

Oliver stood up and gave him a smile. “You know, we all make bad choices, Clark. All we can do is hope to make the right ones in the future, right?” 

Clark nodded but before he could reply, a new voice came from the entrance. 

“Clark.” It was Chloe. Noticing Oliver, she smiled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.” 

“Chloe, Oliver Queen,” he said introducing them. 

Chloe smiled. “Oh, hi. I feel like I know you already. Lois talks about you all the time.” 

Oliver smiled back. “I was actually just gonna go see Lois right now. Maybe it's time I did some talking. Well, look, I'm looking forward to your article on Dark Thursday. I hope my satellite images helped.” 

Chloe nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Good,” Oliver replied. “It was nice to meet you.” He turned toward Clark. “Clark.” They both watched as he exited the barn. 

“Wow,” Chloe breathed, “In person he’s really . . . wow.” 

Clark laughed. “Chloe,” he said, getting her attention, “Were you able to pull anything off the satellites?” 

“Oh, yeah, well, I'm still sifting through the images, but I already found a handful of craters that match the one you made when you busted out of the Phantom Zone,” Chloe told him. 

“Which means more Zoners on Earth,” Clark sighed, “Did you find the one in India?” 

“That was just a smoking hole, but I did find another one in Australia that I thought you might want to take a look at,” Chloe responded, handing him the images. 

“Is there someone in the crater?” Clark asked, squinting at the pictures. 

“I blew it up the best I could and it’s not very clear but . . . ,” Chloe explained but stopped speaking when she saw his expression. “What is it?” 

Clark looked at the largest picture and looked at the familiar figure lying in the crater and he could only speak one word. 

“Raya.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed by quickly. Between Raya’s shocking arrival to the emergence of another zoner, Clark managed to stay busy. 

Baern, the latest zoner, fed off radioactive energy. Clark managed to stop him but before he could, Raya ended up sacrificing her life to protect him. He could just be grateful that the young boy the zoner possessed was okay. 

However, Raya’s death hit him hard. His mom hadn’t been around when the situation was going on but he made sure to fill her in the minute she returned. 

“Raya sounds like an amazing woman,” Martha commented, as the two of them took a walk. 

“I wish you could have met her,” Clark said wistfully. “She loved this place, this whole world. She barely had enough time to discover it . . . before she gave her life to protect it.” 

“Clark . . .,” his mother started. 

But Clark cut her off. “Mom, I know how much you love me and how much dad . . .,” he couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence. “But I've always felt... different. Because I am. And Raya was the first person I ever met who could really understand that. And I don't think I ever really thought about what I'd lost . . . a family, a whole race of people who were just like me.”

His voice took on a determined edge. “For the first time, I'm ready to stop running... from who I really am... from my destiny.”

“Your training with Jor-El,” Martha said, “You want to go.” 

Clark nodded. “But I can't . . . not yet . . . not until every prisoner that I released from the Phantom Zone is returned . . . or destroyed.” 

His mother didn’t say anything and the walk home was silent. What he loved about his mother was that she was always there when she wanted to talk but seemed to understand when he needed his space. 

After getting home, Clark headed straight for his loft. He felt safe there and it was the one place he could be alone and reflect. At least he hadn’t seen Oliver in a while . . . he couldn’t handle another encounter with the older man. 

He was deep in thought, privately mourning Raya’s death, regretting the short amount of time he had with her. But he also was filled with a new resolve- he had to rebuild the Fortress. If not for anything else, he would do it for Raya.

It was when he was in the middle of making plans to go see Jor-El and check out the Arctic castle when he heard that voice coming from the steps. 

“Clark.” His name yet from the person it was coming from, it seemed so much more meaningful. He turned and saw the one person he didn’t want to see that night. Oliver. 

He gave the blonde a small smile. “Hey Oliver.” 

“Saw the light on,” Oliver said, taking a few steps toward him. “I was in the area and thought I would stop by. I had to talk to your mom but I finished with that and now I just came up to say hi.” 

“Oh,” Clark replied, not knowing what else to say. Truth be told he wasn’t really in the mood for anyone’s company, least of all Oliver’s. Nevertheless, he scooted over so Oliver could sit next to him on the couch. 

“So what’s new?” Oliver asked, trying to fill the now awkward silence. 

“Nothing really,” Clark replied and were they making small talk? “How about you? Everything going all right?” 

“Yeah,” Oliver said, nodding, “Business is going good, my other job . . . is working out and Lois and I are doing fine too.” Clark gave him a smile at this but he felt as if tiny needles were prickling at his heart, which was silly but he couldn’t shake the jealousy. 

Trying to focus on what Oliver was saying, he replied, “That’s good. So after you talked to her before, she understood?” 

Oliver looked puzzled for a moment and then his eyes widened in remembrance. “Oh, yes, the conversation after Duncan . . . yeah, she really understood. I thought she’d be mad but she handled it very well.” 

“Lois is a lot stronger than you think,” Clark pointed out. “You don’t need to treat her with kid gloves.” 

“I know that,” Oliver said. “It’s just . . . there are some things I’m not comfortable telling her yet.” 

“I can understand that,” Clark agreed. Lois and Oliver hadn’t been dating that long and after thinking about it, he figured that the truth about Oliver’s double life could wait. 

“What about you Clark?” Oliver quizzed. “You seemed . . . upset when I arrived.” 

“I’m just fine,” Clark lied. 

“You don’t look fine,” Oliver stated. 

“And you know me so well that you can read my emotions?” Clark challenged. 

Oliver just smirked. “Clark, no need to get defensive. I was just making an observation. You look tired.” 

“You can say it’s been a long week,” Clark responded. 

“Want to talk about it?” Oliver offered. 

“Not really,” Clark said truthfully. _At least not to you_ , he added silently. 

“You know Clark,” Oliver said casually, “It’s not a good idea to bottle up your feelings.” 

Oh great, whenever Clark started to tolerate Oliver, he did something to get on his nerves again. Did that man ever learn to butt out? 

“I don’t bottle up my feelings,” Clark said tightly. 

“Of course you do,” Oliver said, “I’ve known you for such a short time and I can already tell.” 

“Why do you care anyway?” Clark demanded, words flowing out before he had a good chance to think about what he was saying. “Why would I tell you anything? It’s not as if we’re friends.” 

For the first time, Clark saw Oliver look taken aback and he immediately felt guilty for his words, seeing the expression on his face. The hurt in his eyes looked so unusual yet so familiar at the same time. 

“I see,” Oliver said, in a low voice. “Well, I’m sorry for bothering you Clark.” He stood up. “I guess we must’ve gotten our signals crossed.” 

Clark bit his lip. He so badly wanted to apologize but the words just weren’t coming out. 

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said, his voice chillier, “I won’t get confused again. Good night.” Clark watched helplessly as Oliver left the loft and climbed down the stairs. 

When he heard the roar of an engine and the sounds of the car disappearing, he groaned. 

How did he manage to screw this one up? He might’ve really hurt Oliver’s feelings. Clark felt horrible. He had been in a bad mood and he took it out on Oliver. 

And now he didn’t know what to do. Should he go over there and apologize? When Oliver Queen was angry, he was quite unpredictable. 

He knew that from experience. 

_It had been two days since that fateful kiss, which sent Clark running from Starlight. The day after he had been extremely careful, doing his best to avoid Oliver. However he didn’t have to work very hard, as it seemed the other man was nowhere to be seen._

_Clark hoped he had gone back home, to Star City. Star City, California-Oliver’s home and where the headquarters of Queen Industries was located. He had done some research on the older man and was surprised at what he found out._

_His parents died in a plane crash, leaving him an orphan at the young age of ten. He had been in boarding schools most of his life and graduated from Excelsior Academy. Went to an Ivy League school and took over the family business._

_From what Clark found out, he traveled a lot and didn’t stick to one place. No steady girlfriends but he was always with a date for every important event. Probably society girls, one night stands._

_He wondered why he cared so much but he already knew the answer. Oliver Queen was fascinating and that was the reason he left that night. Because he could lose his heart to this man and that was the last thing he could afford. It would have been fine if it was just a one-night deal but it could never be just one night. At least not for Clark._

_Oliver had already gotten into his head and too far into his heart already . . . it would be too risky to be in contact with him. What he didn’t count on was how much he missed the other man already._

_Partying, Clark decided. He just needed to find a gorgeous woman at a club and sleep with her. It wasn’t as if the women weren’t willing . . . it was him who had been putting the brakes every time. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was saving his virginity for anyone._

_Not anymore, anyway. Any shot he had with Lana was long gone and he found that the idea didn’t trouble him as much as he thought it would. Clark was frustrated . . . he had been in love with Lana Lang since he was five years old and suddenly, some stupid blonde just replaced her? Granted that stupid blonde was not stupid at all but funny, gorgeous and quite intelligent but that really wasn’t the point. The idea was still absurd and he refused to believe it._

_Normally, he was more attentive but he was so caught in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the long black stretch limo following him. Usually, he took his dad’s motorcycle, which was parked safely at the hotel ,but sometimes he just felt like walking. Especially since he could outrun any vehicle._

_Intent on taking a short cut and not afraid of danger, Clark turned into an alley. Not noticing that the limo took the turn after him. Clark felt a prickling in the back of his neck. He was being watched._

_Stopping he turned to his right and saw the limo that was parked there. ’Odd’ Clark thought. Who in their right mind would park a limo there? It wasn’t exactly a safe area to leave such an expensive vehicle._

_Maybe he should check the license plate number . . . the vehicle could’ve been stolen and ditched. It was only be right to report it. Besides, his curiosity got the best of him._

_As he approached the limo, he barely passed the side door when it suddenly swung open and two arms grabbed at him. Overtaken by shock, he found he couldn’t react as he was pulled into the vehicle._

_Clark fell on the floor of the limo. He heard the limo door slam. Part of his brain was screaming ‘oh, god, I’ve been kidnapped’ and another part was saying ‘someone is looking to get their ass kicked’._

_Getting up, he met the face of his kidnapper and all color drained from his face. Because sitting comfortably in the beige leather seats was none other than Oliver Queen._

_“Hey Kal,” he said, smirking, “So nice of you to join me.”_

_Clark knew he must look like a goldfish, with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging._

_Oliver turned to the microphone next to him. “We can go now.”_

_“As you wish Mr. Queen,” the answer came, from who Clark assumed was the driver._

_“Go?” Clark demanded, regaining his voice. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” But the sudden movement as the vehicle started moving again caused him to hit the floor again._

_“It seems,” Oliver said, “that you are.” Clark got up and took a seat._

_“This is kidnapping,” Clark hissed, “I hope you know that.”_

_“Your accusations wound me Green Eyes,” Oliver said, “Does this mean you didn’t want to come with me?”_

_Clark gritted his teeth. “You smug bastard.”_

_“Now, now, Green Eyes,” Oliver continued, “You don’t want to burst a vein there.”_

_“Mind telling me the reason for this?” Clark demanded._

_“Clearly we can’t have a pleasant conversation without you disappearing on me,” Oliver said, his tone cool. “So forgive me if I had to go to drastic measures to gain your attention.”_

_Clark opened his mouth and closed it. He didn’t have an explanation and he knew he had no grounds to defend himself on._

_“I see you’re understanding my reasons,” Oliver went on. “It’s interesting how I can turn around one minute, just for one minute and you’re gone. Especially the night before last . . . I thought we were getting along quite nicely and you still left.”_

_Clark flushed, looking away. “It was a mistake, what we were doing. We both got caught up in the moment . . .”_

_“Kal,” Oliver interrupted, “Can you honestly deny the attraction between us? Can you look me in the eye and say you don’t feel the sexual tension?”_

_Clark met Oliver’s gaze. “No, I can’t say that. But that’s not the point.”_

_“What’s the point then?” Oliver asked._

_“The point is that I don’t wish to act on it,” Clark told him. “I didn’t mean to do so last night and I regret it completely.” And man, wasn’t he spouting a bunch of bullshit or what?_

_Something flickered in Oliver’s eyes but it faded just as quickly. “Fine,” he replied, “That’s not a problem. Look Kal, when I’m attracted to someone, I don’t see the point in hiding it. If you didn’t want to pursue anything, you could’ve just said so.”_

_“And you would’ve just accepted it?” Clark questioned._

_“Two things you need to know about me,” Oliver said, “One is that I’m not pushy and two is that I’m not desperate. I can handle a rejection. Granted it doesn’t happen much but the rare times that it does, I can take it.”_

_Clark was about to say something but Oliver didn’t let him. “What I don’t like is people running off on me. If you want to reject me, do it to my face. I don’t appreciate being left hanging. So in the future, if we could avoid your little need to run at every problem, that would be great.” The last part was clearly sarcastic but Clark knew he deserved it._

_Noticing Clark’s silence, Oliver looked slightly amused. “So, what do you say, Green Eyes? Think you could handle it?”_

_“I suppose,” Clark responded._

_“Good,” Oliver said, “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way . . .”_

_“I can leave?” Clark asked eagerly_

_“Cold, Green Eyes,” Oliver said, “Am I that unpleasant?”_

_Clark sighed. “No, you’re not.” He grinned. “Most of the time anyway.”_

_“Now there’s that smile,” Oliver said, “What do you say? Since our evening got interrupted, why don’t we go clubbing together? You’re certainly dressed for it.”_

_Clark rested his head against the back of the seat. Might as well give in. Oliver was too stubborn for his own good._

_“Sure, why not,” Clark shrugged._

_“Great,” Oliver said, “I have a great club in mind.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, this time I’ll keep my hands to myself.”_

_Clark nodded and couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed at that._

_“It will be completely platonic,” Oliver declared._

_“Completely platonic,” Clark agreed, though his heart was sinking at the idea._

_“Great,” Oliver said, looking satisfied._

_Clark, on the other hand, felt worse than ever. But he tried to convince himself it was for the best. Now they would just go clubbing and have a good time, even though part of him wanted to run out of the limo and get as far away as possible._

_Besides, it was just clubbing. What was the worst that could happen?_

It was hard to pay attention to what his mother was saying, as his mind kept drifting off to Oliver. He had been a true jerk and he had no idea what to do. The guilty feeling wasn’t going away. 

He looked at the bags his mom was having him carry in and tried to tune back into the conversation. Fortunately, she hadn’t realized his attention was not completely on her. 

“Mom,” he said, “I know I have a big appetite, but you got enough food here to feed a small army.”

“I thought it'd be a good idea to invite a few people over for Thanksgiving this year,” she told him. 

“Actually, I was hoping we could keep it low-key,” Clark said, placing the bags on the counter. “I'm not feeling very thankful this year.”

“Well, I know it's going to be a hard day, Clark, especially after what just happened to Raya, but company could help,” his mom said. 

“Mom, it was dad's holiday,” he argued. “He carved the turkey.”

“I can carve this year,” Martha offered. 

Clark sighed and continued. “Mom, he was the one who made sure we all said what we were thankful for. He always made sure that I was thankful for my abilities. But you know what? He was wrong.” Clark shook his head. “If I was normal, he would still be here . . . carving the turkey with grandpa's old carving knife.” 

Before she could reply, the door opened and Lois entered the house. 

“Hey,” she greeted them. “So you can scratch Oliver's name off the Thanksgiving guest list . . . or any other guest list, for that matter. I'm solo.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Martha said, “What happened?” 

“Last night he pulled another one of his trademark disappearing acts,” Lois explained, “Smack in the middle of a date.”

“Well, I’m sorry Lois,” Martha said, sympathetically. 

“Oh, don't be,” Lois replied. “I mean, who's kidding who here? We had no future. He's a world renowned billionaire, and I am a nail-biting, talon-doling tabloid reporter.”

“Lois, I'm sure you'll find someone who's better suited for you,” Clark said. 

She didn’t look convinced. “Yeah, I know, I know . . . life goes on.” 

Then her expression changed. “At least for some people. Have you heard the news? The Green Arrow was shot last night.” Clark froze . . . but tried not to show any emotion. 

“It's in today's Planet,” Lois continued. “A man found him bleeding and ran for help, but when the cops finally got there, all that was left was a bloodstain.”

Immediately, Clark knew that he had to go see Oliver. Maybe he would get a chance to apologize while he was there but the most important part now was checking if he was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

When Clark entered the penthouse, he was stunned at the sight before him. Oliver was lifting weights, shirtless. He was relieved that the older man was okay but he couldn’t help it when his heart sped up at the sight of that golden skin. 

_No, now is not the time to think about that_ , Clark commanded himself. It was never a good time, as Oliver was dating one of his best friends, but this was a worse time than most. 

Trying to remain cool, he approached the blonde. “You're looking awfully healthy.” 

At the sound of his voice, Oliver carefully placed the weight back on its stand. He stood up and looked over at Clark. 

“It’s called exercise, Clark,” Oliver replied, “It's something we mere mortals have to do from time to time.” 

His tone was cold and Clark figured he was still angry at him. Fair enough. He moved on to the real reason he was there. 

“According to the Daily Planet, the Green Arrow was shot last night,” Clark told him. 

Oliver had picked up a black tank top. “If I was shot, don't you think I'd be laying in a hospital or a morgue?” he asked, slipping the shirt on. “I'm not bulletproof like you are, Clark. Besides, you of all people should know better than to believe everything you read in the newspaper.” 

“It's the Daily Planet, not the Inquisitor,” Clark retorted. “A witness saw you lying in a pool of blood.” He couldn’t help but soften his voice at the end, unable to hide his concern. 

“Well, maybe it was someone else with a preference for green,” Oliver suggested. 

Clark was about to respond when his eyes wandered and fell on a familiar suit. “What's your Green Arrow gear doing out in the middle of the room?” 

“I'm uploading a video,” he told him. Oliver picked up the black glasses and pointed to the screen. “Check this out.” He aimed the glasses at him and Clark saw himself on the screen. “See that? Now I've got footage of the scumbags, so if they try to get away, I can track them down.”

But Clark was not impressed. “Oliver, you're getting sloppy. Your gear is out in the middle of the room, the door is unlocked. That could have been Lois coming through the door.” 

“You know, I've had a lot on my mind lately, all right?” Oliver said, anger creeping into his tone. “Apparently, you were too busy using your powers to bale hay than to realize there's a crime wave in Metropolis.”

He glared at Clark. “Let me ask you a question. Are you ever going to get off your ass and finally do something for a change?”

Clark was shocked by his cold tone. “I didn’t come here to be insulted.” 

“Well you know what?” Oliver said, “There’s the door. I don’t remember you being invited.” 

“Oliver, what’s going on with you?” Clark asked. 

“Clark, I don't need to take advice from someone whose only worry in life is to protect his own identity,” he replied. 

“That’s a lie,” Clark said, “You know it.” 

“Let me tell you something,” Oliver yelled, “When I'm out there, when I'm out on the streets, I'm protecting people, all right? I got much bigger things to worry about . . . like staying alive!”

At this final declaration, he closed his palm around the glass he was holding, shattering it. Clark watched as Oliver looked down at his palm, which was bleeding. 

“You okay?” Clark asked. 

“I’m fine,” Oliver muttered, wrapping a towel around the wound. “Just get out of here.” 

“You sure?” he tried again. 

“GO!” Oliver snapped, pointing to the door. 

Realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere, Clark shot Oliver a look and headed to the elevator. The doors closed but Clark couldn’t resist. He used his x-ray vision and what he saw had him stunned. Oliver had pulled out a syringe and just injected himself with some substance. 

But that’s all he saw, because the elevator began to descend, removing Oliver from his view. Oliver was doing drugs? If he hadn’t seen it first hand, he wouldn’t have believed it. Now he had some work to do. 

His next stop was to see Lois. Oliver’s quick temper must be coming from whatever drug he was on and he had to warn Lois. 

Lois, being the stubborn, hardheaded person he knew her to be, refused to back down after her gave her the warning. The minute he told her that Oliver may be taking drugs, she decided she would go see him and nothing he could say could stop her. 

So he did the next best thing. He broke into Oliver’s apartment when was gone and found the syringe that he used. Only one person could help him now. 

Chloe was as shocked as he was. “I take it this wasn't a party favor,” she said, taking the syringe. 

“I broke into his apartment,” Clark admitted. “There might be some residue still left on it.”

“I'd call Oliver Queen a lot of things, but I never thought I'd call him a junkie,” Chloe said. 

“Chloe, I don’t think he’s getting high,” Clark said. 

“Come on, Clark,” Chloe argued. “You of all people should know that everyone has their secrets. Besides, it's not that much of a stretch to think that a jet-setting billionaire might have a little habit to hide.”

“Can you just get it checked out?” Clark asked. “We'll know for sure.” He was positive this had something to do with Oliver’s secret identity. Something in him just knew Oliver wasn’t taking drugs for recreational purposes. 

“I'll text my bio-chem buddy at Met U,” Chloe told him. “Hopefully he hasn't left for Thanksgiving already.”

She peered at him. “Clark, what’s going on between you and Oliver?” 

He frowned. “Me and Oliver? Nothing, why?” 

“I don’t know,” Chloe said, “You just seem to be taking such an interest in his life and you are so concerned about him right now . . .” 

“Chloe, I’m worried about Lois, nothing else,” Clark said, “If Oliver is taking drugs, he could be dangerous to her and I don’t want to see her get hurt.” 

“All right, all right,” Chloe said, raising her hands. “But you know that if you need to talk, I’m here, right?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Chlo.” She smiled. He trusted his best friend with his secret, with his life but this was just something he wasn’t ready to confess. 

Then he was struck with a question. “Hey, that Green Arrow story,” Clark said, changing the topic. “Did that victim actually see him get shot?”

“No,” Chloe said. “But the people that own the car did come forward and say that he saved them from a carjacking that night. He hasn't been spotted since.”

This was not good news. Oliver took his job as the Green Arrow very seriously. If he wasn’t showing up, that means these drugs must have really messed with his mind. 

Chloe suddenly seemed to get nervous. “Um, so I'm just going to get this syringe to my chemist. Why don't you head out, and I will get a hold of you as soon as I find anything?” She was pushing him toward the elevator. 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Clark asked suspiciously. 

“No!” Chloe said, looking shocked. “Why would I want to do that?” 

An accidental glance to his left made him realize exactly why she would want to get rid of him. Because coming down the stairs was none other than Lana. She looked over and met his gaze, also surprised to see him. 

“Lana,” he said. 

“Hi,” she replied. 

“Us girls were just going to get some lunch,” Chloe explained. 

“That’s great,” Clark said. “Uh, have a good time.” He entered the elevator and watched it close, only too happy to escape the very awkward situation. 

When he saw Lana, his heart ached, but not as much as it used to. He felt more nostalgic than anything, a little saddened that their breakup cost him such a good friend. 

He couldn’t help but wish that those feelings were still as strong as they used to be. Only because he knew the real reason that his love for Lana was fading fast. Oliver Queen had made an appearance in his life and once again, was slowly moving back into his heart. 

_“So where exactly are we going?” Clark asked. They had been in the car for fifteen minutes now and still no sign of their destination._

_“Relax, Green Eyes,” Oliver said, “We’re heading to a club. You act as if I am going to kill you and leave your body to rot somewhere.”_

_Clark rolled his eyes. “I’m just curious.”_

_“Don’t worry, we’ll be there shortly,” Oliver said. Clark didn’t answer, he just stared out the window, watching as they passed building after building. He needed a distraction because if he wasn’t looking somewhere else, he would just stare at Oliver._

_That would not be good, since there was only a limited space and he didn’t want to do something he would regret. Finally, the limo came to a halt and Clark was only too relieved to get out._

_“Here we are,” Oliver announced, following him out._

_Clark took a look at the club. The Red Rose. Sounded interesting enough. The line was extremely long, so he assumed it must be popular. And if it was this popular, it had to be good, right?_

_“Come on,” Oliver told him. There were advantages to being Oliver Queen and being someone who was with Oliver Queen as well._

_Because he found that neither one of them had to wait in line. Oliver flashed his ID and both of them were able to go right in._

_“See,” Oliver said, “Aren’t you glad you came with me?” Clark only smiled, not saying a word._

_He looked around. ‘Classy place’ were the first two words that popped in his head. Because it was._

_If he thought Starlight was a nice club, this was much better. This place had a VIP area as well and this time he planned to steer clear of that part of the club. Besides, he would need Oliver to get up there and there was no way he was going there a second time with him._

_“So what’s your plan?” Oliver voice brought him back to reality._

_“I was thinking I may get a drink,” Clark said, “And then hit the dance floor.”_

_“Sounds good,” Oliver agreed. “I’ll come get a drink with you.” Oh great, did he plan to follow him all night?_

_He forced a smile. “Come along then.” Together, they walked to the bar._

_Clark took a seat and annoyingly enough, Oliver took the one right next to him._

_“What are you going to get?” Oliver asked._

_“No clue,” Clark said, shrugging._

_Oliver grinned. “Trust me enough to order for you?”_

_“Why not?” Clark said. When the bartender arrived, Oliver ordered two drinks, neither of which sounded familiar to him._

_When their drinks arrived, Clark’s was a dark red color._

_“I figured you liked red,” Oliver told him, “And I heard someone ordering this before . . . though you may like it.”_

_Clark took a sip and was shocked to feel a jolt run through his body. “It’s good. I’m impressed.” He frowned. “But how did you know I like red?”_

_“The ring on your finger,” Oliver said. Clark lifted his hand and saw the ring that he had been so trying to avoid, because he knew that was what kept him here._

_“It’s pretty cool,” Oliver said._

_“Thanks.” Clark offered no explanation of its origins and was grateful that Oliver didn’t ask._

_He noticed Oliver’s attention was on the dance floor and when he followed his gaze, he saw it was on a woman._

_She was extremely pretty . . . petite, long dark hair, tan skin, big hazel eyes. And she was currently making eyes at Oliver._

_The jealousy was back but Clark forced it down. He had no rights to complain. Wasn’t he the one who put the brakes last time? And wasn’t he was the one who said he was interested in doing anything?_

_“You should go talk to her,” Clark suggested, gaining Oliver’s attention once again. Seeing his surprised expression, he smirked._

_“That girl, she’s checking you out,” Clark added, “You should go dance with her.”_

_“I might do that,” Oliver said, finishing his drink. He looked at Clark warily._

_“I’m not going anywhere,” Clark said, figuring out where his thought process was going. “If I want to leave, I will let you know. Promise.”_

_“Okay, well, then I’m going to hit the dance floor,” Oliver said, standing up. “Have a good night.”_

_Clark lifted his glass in response and watched as Oliver made his way toward the woman. He continued to observe Oliver, as he chatted up the pretty woman, who was clearly flirting back. Then they started to dance and Clark had to look away._

_It was too late though. The image was already burned into his memory. Oliver and that woman rubbing against each other, that woman with her hands all over him . . . Clark felt queasy as the images kept coming._

_What would’ve happened if he had stayed that night? Would he and Oliver be dancing on the floor right now?_

_‘Ha, what a joke’ his mind shot back. Oliver had made it clear that he moved on easily so Clark would’ve just been another one night stand. It was better this way._

_He swallowed the last of his drink and got up. There was no point in sitting around and moping. Those days were long gone. He was here to party and party he would! The minute he headed toward the dance floor, women were coming up to him._

_Soon, he was dancing with a pretty blonde. But no matter who he was dancing with, he couldn’t help but mentally criticize them. The first one’s hair’s was too light, the second one’s skin was too pale, the third one’s eyes weren’t the right shade of brown . . . he knew his mind was automatically comparing them to Oliver. Of course, nobody could compare._

_And it wasn’t fair, for either one of them. Even if it was just a dance, they deserved to have all of him. Frustrated, he gave up on the dancing and much to the protest of several women, he headed to the bathroom, hoping to recompose himself._

_He glanced at himself in the mirror . . . he looked good and he knew it. The women thought so too. Then why was he hung up on Oliver? He barely knew the guy!_

_The worst part was that he had been keeping an eye on Oliver and though the blonde had been dancing with several women, he always came back to the first one. The two of them had had several steamy dances already and Clark was almost positive that they were going to leave together that night._

_Splashing some water on his face, he looked up and froze as he saw a second reflection in the mirror. ‘Speaking of the devil’ he thought._

_Oliver was standing behind him and Clark grabbed a paper towel, wiping his face and looked expectantly at the older man._

_“Hey Blondie,” he said, trying to sound casual. “What’s up?”_

_Oliver’s face was unreadable. “Didn’t see you on the floor. Thought you left.”_

_“Has anyone ever told you that you are paranoid beyond belief?” Clark asked, “I told you I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”_

_“Okay,” Oliver agreed, “That you did. So you coming back?”_

_“Actually, now that you’re here, I can say goodbye,” Clark said, “I was planning on leaving.”_

_“Already?” Oliver asked, “The night’s barely begun.”_

_“I might check out another club,” Clark told him. “This one is getting a little boring.”_

_“You can take the limo,” Oliver offered but Clark just shook his head._

_“Thanks but no thanks,” Clark replied, “I’ll be fine.”_

_Clark started to head toward the exit but Oliver moved swiftly, blocking his way._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little while?” Oliver persisted._

_‘And what, watch you dance with other women?’ he thought, annoyed. ‘Yeah right.’_

_“I’d like to leave,” Clark said. “So please move.” Oliver wasn’t moving and Clark knew he was about to lose his cool._

_“Look, Blondie,” Clark said, “you really don’t want to get in my way.” Oliver looked vaguely amused at the threat, which sent him over the edge._

_“What is your problem?” Clark asked, his voice cold and hard, “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”_

_All amusement was gone . . . those brown eyes Clark had grown to care about were now filled with hurt. He pushed away the guilt that was bubbling up._

_“Move,” Clark repeated and Oliver wordlessly stepped aside. But before he could exit, he was stopped by the other man’s voice._

_“What is your deal?” Oliver asked. Clark stopped, waiting for him to continue. He did. “I mean, one second you’re this nice guy and in another, you’re this asshole.”_

_“I’ve told you before,” Clark said, not looking at him, “I don’t owe anyone an explanation.” He paused. “Maybe it’s best we stay away from each other.”_

_“Why?” the reply that came was barely a whisper but Clark could pick it up._

_“Because . . . it’s just best.” Clark didn’t have an explanation._

_He felt Oliver spin him around and he noticed all the hurt was gone, replaced by a determination._

_“I thought we were okay,” Oliver said, “On the kiss . . . we agreed we would keep it platonic and I thought we were cool after that. You said we were good.”_

_Clark refused to meet his eyes. “I lied.”_

_“Why?” Oliver wanted to know._

_“Because it was easier to lie,” Clark said. Time for the truth. “We can’t be cool, not now, not ever.”_

_“Why not?” Oliver demanded._

_“Because I’m not cool,” Clark said._

_“Kal,” Oliver said, his voice even, “I told you, I wouldn’t come near you.”_

_“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Clark said. Meeting his gaze, he saw the shock there. “It’s me.”_


	7. Chapter 7

Clark was positive that Lana, Lois and Lex single handedly kept the Metropolis General Hospital up and running. It used to be just Lana and Lex but with Lois’s new desires to be a reporter, she had been joining the duo. 

_Maybe it has something to do with people who have the initials of LL_ , Clark thought. How was it that the people who ended up close to him always had those initials? Lana, Lex, Lionel and finally Lois. 

But it was not the time to be contemplating his friendships. Lois was in the hospital and he had to go and check on her. What he found out made him even more determined to find Oliver. As it turned out, Lois had found Oliver decked out in his Green Arrow gear and assumed he was robbing the place. 

She had tried to come at from behind and she had ended up injured. Oliver hadn’t come to visit so Clark was now wondering if he even realized the consequences of his own actions or if the drugs had completely taken over. 

Lois told him she would call Chloe to help but Clark was already on his way to see her. After checking several places he thought Oliver may be, he came up empty so he decided to go see if she had found out anything. 

She had. And he was right- the drug that he was taking was not someone would take to party. It had healing properties. The downside was that it affected the part of the brain called the amygdale, which apparently triggered violent and aggressive behavior. Which must’ve been the reason for Oliver’s outbursts. 

Chloe was curious to know why Oliver would take that kind of drug but he managed to distract her before she could ask too many questions. They discovered that a woman named Pamela Black was the one who created the drug and she was currently working for Queen Industries, taking a sabbatical from her job as a professor at Princeton. 

Figuring Oliver would go to her for more drugs eventually, they headed toward the lab. But when they got there, they found that the lab was torn apart, equipment and supplies strewn all over place. And Dr. Black was dead, lying in a pool of her own blood. 

Clark approached the body and with a quick check, he said, “She’s dead.” 

“And her place has been completely pillaged,” Chloe added. 

Clark felt sick to his stomach. “Look, drugs or no drugs, I can't believe Oliver would kill someone.” 

“I don't think it was Oliver, Clark,” Chloe responded, pointing to a too familiar arrow pinned to the wall. “It was the Green Arrow. Looks like our green hero has made the leap from Robin Hood to cold-blooded killer. I just don't understand why a scientist was his target.”

Clark refused to believe it. There had to be another explanation. Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the room and stopped when he saw something. 

“Chloe,” he said and then proceeded to rip off part of the wall. 

“Clark!” Chloe exclaimed. 

He found a bunch of folders and began to look through them. “These folders are from a halfway house in Metropolis called Second Chance. This doctor, she was giving the kids there the same drugs Oliver was taking.” 

“Lex's foundation funds this halfway house,” Chloe told him. 

“Lex co-opted Oliver's scientist,” Clark said, sighing. “Those two have been at each other since high school.”

“And the Green Arrow got in the way,” Chloe said, drawing her own conclusions. “Ever the crusader for the underprivileged, he must have gotten wind of Dr. Black's secret experiments and taken care of her his own way.” 

She was wrong but he wasn’t about to correct her. He had vowed to himself that nobody would figure out Oliver’s secret identity and even though it was killing him to lie to his best friend, he had to. 

“If the Green Arrow found out that Luthorcorp was behind this, Lex could be the next target,” Clark realized. 

“What do we do?” Chloe asked, sounding nervous. 

“I’m going to go find Lex,” Clark decided. “That’s our best bet on finding the Green Arrow.” 

“Good luck,” Chloe said, “Call me if you need anything.” 

“Can you take care of this?” he asked, gesturing around him. 

“Yeah,” she said, “Don’t worry about this, I’ll be fine. You just go . . . time is running out.”

With a quick nod, he sped out of the room. The first place he went was the mansion but later on, he really wished he hadn’t. Because not only did he not find Lex, he managed to run into Lana. 

She was upset so he tried to help but it resulted in his accusing Lex of making her upset and her insisting that he leave. So he did. 

Where would Lex be? If not at the mansion, then there was only one other location . . . Luthorcorp. He scanned the building for movement and when he located the office with figures in it, he immediately took off in that direction. 

He arrived and found Oliver on the ground, groaning. His eyes wandered and he saw Lex lying, motionless, on the other side of the room. 

“Oliver,” he said, “What have you done?” He rushed to Lex’s side. 

“He pulled a gun, Clark,” Oliver said, “I had no choice.” 

“Lex?” Clark tried shaking his former best friend. “Lex?” It wasn’t working. 

Oliver had stood up and was watching him. “No, let nature take its course.” 

Clark turned back to the other man. “Oliver,” he said calmly, “That’s the drugs talking. It’s not you.” 

“Hey, that drug is the best thing that ever happened to me, Clark,” Oliver said defensively. “I'm not bulletproof like you, all right? I got to do whatever it takes. I need that drug.” 

Clark gripped his uniform. “Oliver,” he shouted, “You’re not a killer.” 

“No, but he is, Clark,” Oliver insisted. “You and I both know the world's a better place without Lex Luthor.” 

Clark loosened his grip, and put him down, disappointed at the words that were coming out of his mouth. But he knew it was the drugs. _Oliver is not himself._

“That’s not for us to decide, Oliver,” he replied sadly. He paused. “Where are the drugs?” 

“Lex . . . he took it all,” Oliver said, raising his voice. “He took it all from the lab.” He watched Oliver’s gaze dart to the corner of the room and when he followed it, he saw a black case. 

He went over and broke it open and found vials of the drug lying there. Taking a syringe, he ripped open Lex’s shirt. 

As he prepared to inject the serum, he felt Oliver’s hand on his shoulder and his voice hot on his ear. “Let him die.” 

Furious, Clark pushed him off, sending him flying across the room. He injected the serum but found Lex was still unresponsive. 

He stood up and looked at Oliver. “You killed him,” he said, “You killed him.” 

Oliver looked shocked and then his eyes moved to Lex, who was starting to stir. Clark met Oliver’s eyes. 

He walked toward Oliver. “We need to get out of here,” he told him. 

Oliver nodded and they both left before Lex could wake up. Once they were out of the building, Clark gave Oliver a brief nod and ran off. He wasn’t ready to deal with him just yet. In the distance, he could hear Oliver saying his name but he didn’t stop. Not until he reached Smallville and was safely back in his own house. 

_Please, he prayed, let Oliver stop taking those drugs._ He hated how close the other man had come to being a murderer and if Oliver had been in his right mind, there was no way he would’ve ever done that. 

There was no point in denying it anymore . . . Clark cared deeply about Oliver, cared about his well being, cared if he was safe and sound. He had known it three years ago, and though he had temporarily managed to push him out of his heart, Oliver was back now and had had reclaimed his spot. 

_Clark was silent after his admission. “I don’t understand,” Oliver said, after a brief pause. “Why would you be worried about yourself?”_

_Was he remaining intentionally dense? “Isn’t it obvious?” Clark asked. “I want you . . . and it’s hard for me to be around you, feeling like I do.”_

_“I don’t see the problem in you wanting me,” Oliver said. “Why would you have to stay away?”_

_“Because you don’t want me,” Clark replied. Oliver frowned._

_“Where did you get a stupid idea like that?” Oliver asked. “I think from the other night, the way I kissed you, I made it pretty clear that I wanted you.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous Oliver,” Clark scoffed, “We both know that it was a short time thing for you. Just an attraction . . . you’re probably over it by now. And I’m . . .”_

_“And you’re . . .?” Oliver prodded._

_“I’m not over it,” Clark said. He closed his eyes. “I don’t like the way you make me feel.”_

_“And how do I make you feel?” Oliver said. Since he was closing his eyes, he didn’t notice Oliver slowly heading toward him._

_“Helpless,” Clark said, “I like being in control, being confident. But with you, I can’t be. If it was some random woman, I could have sex with her and it would be over. I’m not sure I can do the same with you. And I hate it.”_

_When Clark opened his eyes, he found Oliver was only a couple inches away. “And what if I feel the same way?” Oliver asked._

_“You don’t,” Clark said, stepping back. “Please don’t pretend you do. I am not an idiot . . . I would rather you not say stuff to get me into bed.”_

_Oliver closed the distance and Clark continued to back off. Then he hit the wall and found that he couldn’t go any further. But Oliver continued approaching him, until there was no space between them._

_Clark’s heart was pounding. “You don’t know me at all then,” Oliver said, pressing Clark against the wall._

_“You intrigue me like no one ever has before,” Oliver said softly, “Every time you ran away, I came after you. Do you think I do that with anyone? If you were just a one night stand, I would’ve given up a long time ago.”_

_“Oliver,” Clark began but Oliver put a finger on his lips._

_“Ssshh,” Oliver said, “It’s my turn now. You bring out emotions in me that I didn’t know I could still feel.” He caressed Clark’s face with one hand._

_“You’re so much more than a one night stand,” Oliver whispered, before covering Clark’s lips with his own._

_Clark returned the kiss with fervor. They didn’t care that they were making out in a public bathroom and anyone could walk in at any moment. Clark was too wrapped up in Oliver._

_Only when did the need to breathe overcome them did they separate. Oliver rested his forehead against Clark’s._

_“You’re not,” he said, clearly out of breath, “You’re not going to run off on me again, are you?”_

_Clark laughed. “No, I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” Especially not after a kiss like that. Out of everyone he had ever kissed, and granted that was a short list, Oliver was the best, no doubt about it._

_Oliver smiled. “I still want to leave, you know,” Clark finally said._

_Oliver looked confused. “But,” Clark added, “I’m kind of hoping you’ll come with me.”_

_“You want to go to another club?” Oliver asked._

_“I think,” Clark said, trying to keep his voice calm, “that we could be doing so much more interesting things than dancing.”_

_Oliver grinned. “My place isn’t too far from here.”_

_“Lead the way,” Clark said._

_“You sure about this?” Oliver asked, meeting his eyes._

_“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” Clark said confidently. Which was true. He was nervous as hell but one thing was clear: he wanted Oliver. And now, he was going to have him._

As the elevator went upwards, Clark tried to figure out what to say. He didn’t know what to expect as he opened the door. 

What he saw relaxed him a bit but he still made sure to keep his guard up. Oliver was sitting behind his desk. When he saw the door open, Oliver tilted his head. 

“Who am I dealing with, Jekyll or Hyde?” Clark asked cautiously. 

Oliver chuckled. “Just plain old Oliver today, Clark.” 

_Which was the best of them all_ , Clark thought, smiling inwardly. “You haven't broken any glasses. That's a good sign.” 

“Right,” Oliver said, smiling. 

Clark smiled back, knowing the Oliver was back to normal. “What made you come to your senses?” 

“Actually, you did,” Oliver informed him. Clark tilted his head, in confusion. 

“This whole time, I just wanted to be like Clark Kent, you know?” Oliver continued. “I wanted to, uh . . . I wanted to have the ability to bring justice to the world without having to worry about getting killed in the process. And then something occurred to me, and I realized that, uh . . .” 

Oliver cleared his throat and stood up. “Clark Kent would never take another man's life.” Clark pondered his words and watched as Oliver walked around him and went on speaking his back to him. “I came within an inch of doing just that.”

Oliver slowly turned around and met his gaze. “I'm not even in your league,” he said, downcast. 

_Oh, Oliver._ Clark’s heart ached for the older man. If he only knew how wrong he was. But he didn’t have the words to tell him that he wasn’t perfect. 

“Oliver, you do a lot of good in this world,” Clark said, trying to find the right words. “You don't need to be indestructible to be a hero.” 

“Yeah. Well, you're right,” Oliver said, not looking completely convinced. “You're right. Yeah. Um . . . I should be thankful for who I am, right, and the abilities that I have. I know that.” 

“Me too,” Clark said. This time, Oliver’s smile was more genuine. 

After a pause, Clark said, “Now, come on. You can't be alone on Thanksgiving. The bird's waiting.” He headed for the door. 

“Thanks, Clark. I appreciate the offer, but I can't,” Oliver said. He looked down. “I . . . look, Lois is going to be there, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to be in the same zip code as me.” 

Clark pressed his lips together. He knew what he had to do. “Now that you're back on track, I'm sure Lois is going to want you there.” He smiled. “Trust me.” 

“Whoa. Trust you?” Oliver repeated. “What happened to all the lectures about guys with secret identities not being able to handle relationships?” 

“The truth is, you and I are different,” Clark said. “And Lois isn't Lana. If you two are meant to be together, then who am I to stand in the way?” 

Oliver smiled at this. But Clark wasn’t done. He knew he had to apologize for before and there was really no better time. 

“Oliver, look,” he said. “About before.” Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Clark just shook his head. “No, I have to say this. I want to apologize. What I said to you . . . I was a total jerk and I don’t feel that way.” He sighed. “I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you.” He met Oliver’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Clark, you don’t have to . . .” Oliver started but Clark cut him off. 

“I’m not done,” he said quickly. “You may think I’m perfect . . . that I’m some sort of saint but really I’m not. As far as you not being in the same league, that’s as far from the truth as it gets. To some point, I do what I do because, yes, I care about the people I love and want them safe. But also, to some degree, I feel responsible for what goes on around here.” He took a deep breath, he had never been this honest with anyone before. 

“You do what you do because you genuinely want to help people,” he said, “And I admire you greatly for that. It doesn’t matter that we have a difference in how we do what we do . . . what matters is that you are doing it.” He forced himself to meet Oliver’s gaze. 

“What you do is important,” Clark said, “And the world is lucky to have you. Never doubt that.” 

Oliver was clearly speechless. Clark grinned. “Now, we expect to see you at dinner.” He stepped in the elevator and waved. “Don’t be late!” 

Later that evening, as he sat in the table, watching everyone interact. Oliver had shown up and he and Lois had a nice reunion. It hurt, watching the man he was falling for with another woman but he took happiness from the fact that Oliver was happy. 

His eyes drifted from his mother to Chloe to Lionel. This was what Thanksgiving was about . . . being with the people you love. His family may be unusual but it was his. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

_So close, too close._ How could he have screwed up that badly? He had faced another criminal from the Phantom Zone but this time, he almost died. Then again, when had he actually been able to take down the Zoner by himself?

The first time, with the forest ranger, if Chloe hadn’t figured out that electricity kills the plant, he would’ve died. The second time, he had defeated Baern with Raya’s crystal. And now, he had been saved by some mysterious stranger. 

Someone who was more powerful than him, who had abilities he could only imagine in his wildest dreams. The worst part was that he had no idea who it was. The last thing he saw was this man’s eyes glow red and he watched him disappear in a red flash. 

“So, what, your cell phone doesn't get reception in Seattle?” Chloe’s familiar voice brought him back to reality. 

He glanced at her. “I was preoccupied.” 

“That's fine, but you were up against an alien from another planet,” Chloe told him. “I was worried.”

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. 

“So, the crystal was a success?” Chloe asked. 

Clark sighed. “No, it wasn’t.” 

“Then did the Zoner just decide to pack up and leave the solar system?” Chloe wanted to know. 

“Someone else killed him,” Clark informed her, not meeting her gaze. “Someone who can do things I could only dream of.”

“Whoa,” Chloe exclaimed. “So, this someone . . . he's on our side, right?”

“I'm not sure,” Clark replied. 

Clark, it's me,” Chloe said, clearly fed up with his distant attitude. “Your most trusted friend and secret keeper. How about a few details?”

“Believe it or not, there are some things you don't need to know,” Clark said. 

“Look, I understand that you feel like all these psychopathic space invaders are your fault, but you can't keep it all inside,” Chloe insisted. “You feel the need to carry the world on your shoulders, and that's noble. But there are other people out there who want to help you fight the good fight, and you need to let them in. Because sometimes even heroes need to be saved.” 

She looked at him and seeing that he wasn’t responding, she shook her head, disappointed. She turned to leave and Clark didn’t stop her. He stood up and walked across the loft, and stopped when he stepped on something. 

He looked down and was shocked to see an Oreo cookie there, much like the one he had seen lying on the docks. He did a quick check around but there was nobody there. This was not a good sign. 

“Oh,” Chloe’s voice drifted from the bottom of the steps, “Hello, Mr. Queen.” _Oliver? What was he doing here?_

“Hello, Chloe,” Oliver said. “How are you doing?” 

“Not bad,” he heard her reply. “But I should get going. Good night.” 

“Good night,” Oliver said. 

He heard Oliver coming up the steps and tried to remain calm and collected. The way his heart already began to race at the sound of his voice proved he was failing. 

“Hey, Clark,” Oliver greeted him but Clark didn’t turn around. “I’m not coming at a bad time am I?” 

Clark turned around and gave him a small smile. He was but Clark couldn’t bring himself to make him leave. 

“No, you’re fine,” Clark said. 

“Okay, good,” Oliver replied, grinning. 

Clark took a seat on the couch. “Have a seat, Oliver.” 

“Thanks,” Oliver said and sat down right next to him. 

“We didn’t get to talk . . . after what happened,” Oliver said slowly. Which was true. After Clark’s little speech at the penthouse, they hadn’t seen each other. 

Lois monopolized him at the dinner and the two of them left together. Not to mention Clark didn’t go through much trouble to try and reach him afterwards. With the zoner . . . and that was just an excuse. Truth was that he was a little embarrassed at how open he had been with Oliver. 

He was also highly uncomfortable around the other man, what, with his feelings coming back and all. 

“I wanted to talk,” Oliver said, “At dinner but it didn’t seem to be the right time.” 

“You had to make up with Lois,” Clark said, “I don’t blame you. I wasn’t expecting you to seek me out or anything.” 

Oliver bit his lip. “So I saw Chloe, leaving. She looked upset.” 

“Yeah,” Clark said, feeling regretful at how he treated her. “We had . . . you can, say we had a slight disagreement.” 

“Doesn’t happen much, does it?” Oliver asked gently. 

“No,” Clark said morosely, “I hate it when we fight.” 

“You two are close,” Oliver observed. “Does she know . . .?” 

“What I can do?” Clark finished. “She knows everything.” 

“So she’s your confidante or something?” Oliver quizzed. 

“Yeah,” Clark said, “She’s the best . . .” Guilt hit him, as he realized how much he leaned on her and yet how badly he treated her so many times. She was always there for him and if it wasn’t for her, he’d probably be dead. If anyone had treated him the way he treated her, he didn’t know if he would still be around. 

_Oh, god, I screwed up_ , Clark thought, groaning inwardly. He had to make this up to her. Because he couldn’t bear to lose her. 

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Clark said, “I guess I realized a few things just now.” 

“This have to do with your argument?” Oliver asked. Brown eyes met green. “I heard you guys talking when I came in. It seemed pretty intense.” Seeing Clark glance over at him, Oliver flushed lightly. “I wasn’t spying, if that’s what you think.” 

“I don’t think that,” Clark assured him. “Umm . . . how much did you hear?” 

“Only the last part,” Oliver said, “Something about you carrying the world on your shoulders and there are other people to help you fight. And what she said about heroes needing help too.” He grinned. “Smart woman . . . you should listen to her.” 

Clark laughed. “She’s very smart.” 

Oliver turned serious. “Clark . . . I came here for a reason.” 

“What’s that?” Clark said. 

“I wanted to tell you,” Oliver started, “How much what you said meant to me. About what I do meaning something . . . I really appreciated it.” 

“I meant every word,” Clark replied. 

“I know, that’s what made it even better,” Oliver said, with a smile. “And that’s why I want to apologize.” 

“Apologize?” Clark echoed. “What would you have to apologize for?” 

“What I said to you,” Oliver replied, “When you first came to see me. All that stuff, about you not doing anything with your powers, kicking you out . . . I was a real jerk.” 

“Oliver,” Clark said, “You weren’t yourself! There’s no need to apologize.” 

“But I want to,” Oliver insisted. “I feel horrible. And even though I was a jerk, you still stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life.” 

“I was worried about you,” Clark said honestly. 

“I know, thank you,” Oliver said. “And I am sorry.” 

“I wasn’t upset,” Clark said, “But if it helps, you’re forgiven.” 

“It does help,” Oliver said. He paused for a moment. “Clark, I want to tell you something . . . a story.” 

“Go ahead,” Clark said. “What about?” 

“Do you want to know why I became the Green Arrow?” Oliver asked, “What influenced me to do so?” 

“You saw the crime on the streets and wanted to help?” Clark suggested. 

“Nope,” Oliver said, “I mean, I saw the problem. But there was more to it than that.” 

“What was the reason?” Clark asked. 

“A person,” Oliver said, his eyes glazing over. “Not just any person . . . a very special person. He opened my eyes.” 

“Really?” Clark managed. 

“His name . . . his name was Kal,” Oliver said softly, smiling. “He was amazing.” 

“How did you meet?” Clark asked, even though he knew the whole story. 

“We met at a club, three years ago,” Oliver responded, already deep in memory, “I saw him protect a female bartender from the unwelcome advances of a drunk man. Then he saved my life the same night. The next night, I saw him save a kid from getting hit by a car. I asked him why he did what he did and he told me.” 

“What did he say?” Clark asked. 

“He said that the crime wave in Metropolis was crazy,” Oliver recalled, “And that he didn’t have a solution but we should all do our parts, do whatever we can to help humanity. So I decided to do something too. He inspired me.” 

He had inspired Oliver to become the Green Arrow? Clark was shocked . . . he had no idea that his words had meant so much. He remembered that conversation, a conversation that had ended with him running off. But neither of them had ever brought it up again, especially after that lunch where Clark made it clear that he wasn’t interested in serious talk. 

But he had influenced Oliver, he had changed Oliver. The idea thrilled him a little, that his words could have so much effect on one person’s life. 

“That’s really amazing,” Clark said, “Do you still keep in touch with this guy?” 

All of a sudden, the smile was gone and Oliver grew serious. “No, I haven’t seen him since that week in Metropolis three years ago. I went there to party, to relax and I ended up falling in love.” 

“In love?” Clark choked. 

Oliver met his eyes and looked slightly panicked. “That doesn’t make you uncomfortable does it? That I’m bisexual?”

“No, of course not,” Clark said quickly. “I was just surprised . . . how come you don’t keep in touch?” 

“Because I had to go,” Oliver said, “We had one incredible night together. And I had to leave for business. It was important, otherwise, I would’ve avoided it. I gave him my number, my e-mail address . . . but he never called. He never wrote.” Oliver looked sad. “I guess I didn’t mean as much to him.” 

“I’m sorry Oliver,” Clark said. He had no idea he hurt the other man so much. 

“It’s not your fault, Clark,” Oliver said. “It’s not like you broke my heart.” _If you only knew_ , Clark thought. 

Oliver pursed his lips together, oblivious to his thoughts. “After weeks of acting like a love sick puppy, I gave up hope. I blocked him out of my mind.” He sighed. “I can hardly recall his face . . . but sometimes, at night, I dream of him. But when I wake up, I don’t remember what I dreamed. I just have this feeling of happiness . . . of content and I know that it was him I dreamt of.” 

“Wow,” Clark said softly. He had always wondered if Oliver ever thought of him and he did. But then again, he wasn’t thinking of him . . . he was thinking of Kal. And as far as Clark was concerned, they were two different people. 

“Oh, God,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to tell you all this . . . I just wanted you to know the reason I became the Green Arrow. Why I was so persistent in wanting you to use your powers on a more global scale. I didn’t mean to spill out that much.” 

“It’s okay,” Clark said, “I am glad I got to know a little more about you. You can talk to me, you know. That’s what friends are for.” 

“Are we friends, Clark?” Oliver asked, his tone serious. 

“I’d like to think so,” Clark replied. “What do you say?” 

“I like that idea a lot,” Oliver said. 

Clark grinned at him and Oliver smiled back. Then neither of them said anything, both enjoying the silence. 

But a question nagged at Clark and he found he had to ask. “Do you ever regret it?” he asked cautiously. “What you did with Kal?” 

“Not for one second,” Oliver answered. “I don’t regret meeting him . . . he changed my life. I wish I could just see him again.” Oliver looked wistful at this. “I wish he knew how much he affected me. Leaving him that day was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.” 

And that wasn’t true for just Oliver either. Clark recalled how even as Kal, he hurt when Oliver had to walk out the door. Because he had fallen for the blonde, even back then and though he fiercely tried to resist, he found it to be a futile effort. It had been a wasted effort then and now. 

“Anyway,” Oliver moved to get up. “I think we’ve had enough of this depressing conversation for tonight.” 

“Oliver,” Clark said hurriedly, before he could take off. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll always be here to listen.” 

“Thanks,” Oliver said, with a half smile. “I appreciate the offer and I might just take you up on it sometime.” 

“Good,” Clark said. 

“But the same goes for you too,” Oliver said, “I know Chloe is your confidante or what not . . . but my door is always open.” 

“That sounds really great,” Clark said. He stood up too. 

“Good night, Clark,” Oliver said. 

“Night, Oliver,” Clark responded and watched as the blonde made his way down the steps and finally out of the barn.

When he heard the sound of the car disappearing in the distance, Clark sat back down and relaxed against the couch. 

Some of the questions he always had just been answered. But the answers only made him feel worse. Part of Oliver still longed for Kal and all of Clark longed for Oliver. It was too bad that they could never be together. 

The day that they separated stood out in his mind. Didn’t someone say “parting is such sweet sorrow”? Something like that anyway. Whoever did was just nuts. There was nothing sweet about parting and parting from Oliver had been even worse.


	9. Chapter 9

~*No distance is too great  
For your memory will live on  
Let me live in this sweetness of your heart  
You and I will live . . . will live on in our dreams  
Never . . . Never Say Goodbye*~ (Farewell Trance- Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna)

_Sunlight streamed through the windows in Oliver’s spacious bedroom. Clark winced as the bright lights hit him. Normally, he loved the sunlight . . . summer was his favorite season. But right now, he just wanted to sleep for a few more hours._

_He shifted and stopped when he heard a moan next to him. Peeking under the covers, he couldn’t stop the smile that came up when he saw the sight that greeted him. Because there was no better feeling then waking up to a very naked Oliver Queen._

_Who was currently snuggled under the blankets, his head barely touching the pillow, looking absolutely at peace. Clark rested against his pillow and watched him sleep. Last night had been incredible._

_Clark had been nervous at first but Oliver had been so gentle and wonderful. At least in the beginning. After they got used to each other, they were able to do things that until then, Clark had only dreamed of. If he had known Clark was a virgin, he certainly hadn’t said anything. Oliver had a place in Metropolis so they didn’t have to worry about being discreet at some hotel._

_He was no longer a virgin . . . and his first time had been with a man. A man that he was quickly falling for. Clark knew he had said feelings were no longer part of the deal but he didn’t know if he could stop himself. He was falling too hard, too fast for Oliver._

_Oliver, who was now awake and looking at him curiously. “Good morning,” Clark said softly._

_“A good morning indeed,” Oliver agreed. “Been awake long?”_

_“Not very long,” Clark admitted._

_“And you were what . . . watching me sleep?” Oliver teased and smiled when he saw the light blush on Clark’s face. “You were!”_

_“You look adorable when you sleep,” Clark admitted. He was taking a big risk with his emotions but he figured it would be well worth it. All those years of hiding how he felt had never gotten him anywhere. The worst Oliver could do was laugh._

_But Oliver wasn’t laughing. He was observing him. “Is this a dream?” Oliver asked._

_”If it is,” Clark replied, leaning in for a kiss, “I never want to wake up.” His lips met Oliver’s in a brief kiss._

_A cell phone ringing had them both jumping back._

_“It’s your phone,” Clark said immediately._

_Oliver groaned, annoyed but got up and went to answer it. Seeing him wandering around naked made Clark want to drag him back to bed but he refrained. There would be plenty of time for that later._

_Oliver was putting on his clothes and leaving the room to take the call. Relaxing back into the bed, Clark allowed his hearing to wander, curious about the call._

_“I told you to call me only if it’s an emergency,” he heard Oliver say, his tone full of impatience. He listened on and off to the conversation and from he could tell, Oliver was growing more frustrated by the moment._

_A few minutes into the call, he decided to stop eavesdropping and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he was lying there but just as he was drifting off, he heard footsteps, waking him up again._

_Oliver had returned and didn’t look pleased. Something told him that their conversation was not going to be a good one._

_“Hey,” he said, “You okay?”_

_“No,” Oliver said, climbing back into bed. “That was one of my vice presidents.”_

_“And . . . ?” Clark questioned._

_“And I have to go back to Star City,” Oliver sighed, “Business emergency . . . they need me.”_

_“When do you have to leave?” Clark asked, trying to remain calm, even though his heart was breaking._

_“As soon as possible,” Oliver replied. “I don’t want to go.”_

_“It doesn’t seem as if you have a choice,” Clark responded mildly._

_Oliver sat up. “It’s not fair,” he said, “I just found you . . . how is it possible that I have to leave you already?” He looked deep into Clark’s eyes. “I’m not ready to say goodbye.”_

_“Then don’t,” Clark said simply._

_“What do you mean?” Oliver asked. His eyes lit up. “You can come with me!”_

_“No I can’t,” Clark said, shaking his head. The light was gone._

_“But you said we are not going to say goodbye,” Oliver whispered._

_“We’re not,” Clark said. “We shouldn’t say goodbye. Saying goodbye removes the possibility that we’ll see each other again.”_

_“You think if I leave, we’ll see each other again?” Oliver asked._

_“I think . . . that we’re not through yet,” Clark told him, “We’re going to see each other again. When that is, I’m not sure.”_

_“So don’t say goodbye?” Oliver asked._

_“Never say goodbye,” Clark confirmed._

_“I can live with that,” Oliver said, with a grin._

_“So you have to go now?” Clark asked. He was trying to be mature about the whole situation but he hated every minute of it._

_“Not for a few hours,” Oliver said._

_“Then what are we sitting around here for?” Clark asked suggestively. “I think we should make the most of our time, don’t you?” A wicked smile spread across Oliver’s face._

_“I definitely agree,” Oliver said. And then Oliver’s lips were on Clark’s again. Words were not spoken again for a while, both determined to maximize the hours they had left together._

_But time flew and soon, they were both standing by the door. Oliver ready to go to Star City, and Clark headed back to his hotel._

_“Can I drop you at your hotel?” Oliver asked._

_“No, I’ll be fine,” Clark said._

_Seeing Clark’s expression and realizing how stubborn he was, Oliver quickly relented._

_“Okay,” Oliver said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Clark, who looked at it confused._

_“I know you have faith in the fates or whatever,” Oliver said, “But . . . that’s my contact information. My e-mail address and phone number. I’m hoping you’ll use it.”_

_Clark beamed. “I will definitely use it.” They stepped into the elevator and a minute later, they were on the ground._

_After sharing one last kiss, they prepared to go their separate ways._

_“Never say goodbye?” Oliver asked, with a smile._

_“Never say goodbye,” Clark repeated. “Farewell Oliver Queen.” Then with a hint of possessiveness, he added, “my Blondie.”_

_“Farewell Kal,” Oliver said softly, “My Green Eyes.”_

_He watched as Oliver stepped into the limo and stayed there as the limo headed off. Only when the limo disappeared completely did Clark take off._

_Oliver had only been gone a few minutes and already he felt a sense of loss. He couldn’t go clubbing that night . . . he wasn’t ready. So instead, he just relaxed in his hotel room._

_Glancing at the peace of paper in his hand, he smiled as he saw Oliver’s clear penmanship. He would definitely be using this._

_But he had no idea that the fates would have something else in mind. Neither of them knew that it would actually be a long time before they saw each other again._

Clark knew that deep inside his closet, in a box that hadn’t been opened in a while, he still had that piece of paper Oliver had given him. A few days later, after Oliver had left, his father had found him. After a very violent confrontation, which resulted in him almost killing his dad, the ring was gone and he was back to normal. 

However, he couldn’t bring himself to part with the paper that contained Oliver’s contact information. But he had buried it away, just like he did with the memories of that summer. For a little while, he missed Oliver like crazy but the guilt of that summer tore at him. All the horrible things he had done. Thinking of Oliver only made him remember what else had gone on that summer and the memories hurt too much. 

So he closed them away, deciding to continue on with his life as it never happened. He concentrated on saving the farm, on the joy he felt at Lex turning up alive. Anything to take his mind off the beautiful blonde who had stolen his heart, only after a couple of days. 

Eventually, he managed to forget and move on with his life. He thought that was the last he would see of Oliver. Never had he expected that the man would make a reappearance in his life and in such an odd way too. Oliver was now supporting his mother’s candidacy for Congress so Clark didn’t think he was going to be going anywhere soon. 

Being just friends with the man was hard but Clark knew he was glad to have him back in his life. As he stepped into the Talon to get a cup of coffee, he smiled when he saw Oliver standing there. 

And . . . talking to Chloe? When did they become buddy-buddy? Shrugging, he approached the pair. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted them. 

“Hey Clark,” Chloe said, giving him a smile. Oliver too smiled at him but didn’t say anything. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“I was just telling Oliver how I used to live in Metropolis,” Chloe explained. 

“And I asked her if she’d ever been clubbing,” Oliver added. 

“But I told him that I moved here in middle school,” Chloe pitched in. “And he suggested that I try the clubs there.” 

“There are a lot of good ones,” Oliver said, “The four of us should go sometime.” He grinned at Clark. “That is, if we can get Clark over here to the clubs.” 

“Oh, I think Clark has enough experience with the clubs,” Chloe said, nudging him slightly. 

“Really?” Oliver said, his tone interested. “When did this happen?” 

“Let’s just say,” Chloe said, “A couple of years ago, Clark had a pretty wild summer in Metropolis.” 

_Oh, God,_ Clark thought, _this was not happening._ She couldn’t bring up his summer. If she let too much information slip, Oliver may connect the dots and that would be good for nobody. 

“Clark Kent,” Oliver said, amused, “I knew there was another side to you.” 

“Is there ever!” Chloe exclaimed, laughing. “I wasn’t there, but from what I heard, he really hit up the clubs.” 

“Shame we didn’t run into each other,” Oliver said, smiling. “I was there a few summers ago too.” 

“Yeah, we must’ve missed each other,” Clark said quickly. “Chloe, actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Chloe shot him a concerned look but nodded. “Yeah, sure, that’s cool.” She shot Oliver an apologetic smile. “It was nice talking to you.” 

“You too,” Oliver replied. 

“Bye, Oliver,” Clark said, dragging Chloe away. 

“Bye Clark,” he heard Oliver call out but he was already heading toward Chloe’s apartment. 

“Hey, Clark, slow down,” Chloe said. “I can walk by myself you know.” 

“Sorry,” Clark said, as they entered her apartment. 

Chloe closed the door behind her. “Now tell me, what was so important that you had to drag me away?” 

Clark sighed, taking a seat on the couch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have to talk to you about anything . . . it’s just I had to stop you from talking.” 

“Oh Clark,” Chloe said, “I know you’re not proud of what you did that summer but I was just joking around.” 

“No,” Clark said, “It’s not that. It’s just . . . Oliver can’t know about that summer.” 

“Clark, what’s going on?” Chloe said, taking the seat next to him. “There’s something between you and Oliver . . . I want to know what it is. Please, Clark, you can trust me.” 

“I know,” Clark said, “It’s just . . . it’s hard.” 

“Take your time,” Chloe said, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He wondered where he would start. “Chloe, I met Oliver . . . before.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Chloe asked. 

“I met him . . . that summer I spent in Metropolis,” Clark confessed. Chloe’s eyes grew wide. 

“But how come he doesn’t know that?” Chloe asked. 

“Because he doesn’t remember me,” Clark said. “Well, he remembers but then I was using a fake name. I was going by Kal.” 

“But why are you so scared of him remembering?” Chloe said, “Clark, what happened between the two of you that you’re so afraid of him knowing?” 

This was the big moment. Clark took a deep breath and started telling his story. About how he met Oliver, the saving of his life, the several conversations they had and how he slept with him. He filtered out the parts that would lead Chloe into realizing Oliver’s secret life as the Green Arrow. 

He explained how he began to remember and what Oliver had told him the night before. It was difficult without adding the Green Arrow parts but he couldn’t reveal Oliver’s secret to anyone, not even his best friend. 

When he was finished, he could barely meet her eyes. But he forced himself to look up at her. Chloe looked shocked and his usually quick-witted best friend was speechless. 

“Wow, Clark,” Chloe finally said. “I can’t believe it.” 

“I know,” Clark replied. 

“You slept with Oliver Queen,” Chloe said, amazed, “That’s . . . wow. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Are you disgusted?” Clark asked hesitatingly. 

“NO!” Chloe said. “Of course not! Where would you get a silly idea like that?” 

“I don’t know, your best friend being bisexual may be pretty shocking,” Clark told her. 

“It’s shocking,” Chloe said, “But that’s only because I watched you moon over Lana for years. Clark, I’m not homophobic. If you like men, that’s not my problem.” 

She paused for a second, her eyes widening in horror. “Wait a second . . . you and Lex never . . .?”

“Oh, no, gross, Chloe,” Clark said, visibly appalled when he realized where her mind was going. “We were just friends! I never thought of him like that.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God. I’m sorry, Clark, but it’s just the two of you were so close . . .” 

“As friends, Chloe,” Clark interrupted, “And just as friends. There was nothing more to it than that.” 

“Good,” Chloe said, smiling. “That’s a load off my mind.” She peered at him. “Are you ever going to tell Oliver?” 

“No way,” Clark said firmly, “I mean, Chloe, I broke his heart all those years ago. How can I tell him that?” 

“So you’re just hoping that he’ll never figure it out?” Chloe asked. 

“Basically,” Clark responded. 

“Clark,” Chloe asked, “Are you . . . do you still have feelings for him?” 

He was taken aback by her question. “What would make you think that?” 

“It’s just I can see it in your eyes,” Chloe replied, her voice gentle. “It’s okay, you know.” 

“No, it’s not,” Clark said sadly, “Not when he is dating one of my best friends, it’s not.” 

“So you do have feelings for him,” Chloe stated. 

“I’m in love with him . . . again,” Clark admitted. He looked frantic. “Please don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t,” Chloe assured him, “Don’t worry about that. What are you going to do though?” 

“Nothing,” Clark said, “There’s nothing I can do . . .” 

“Clark, Lois is my cousin and I love her very much,” Chloe said, “But you’re my best friend and I want to see you happy. If Oliver still has feelings for you . . .” 

“No,” he said, “He has feelings for Kal. We’re two different people and you know it.” 

“I hate seeing you miserable,” Chloe said. 

“I will be fine,” Clark promised. “I’ll get over him.” 

“Will you?” Chloe questioned. 

“I have to,” Clark said, his voice full of determination. He didn’t have a choice on that one. Oliver could never know of his feelings for him and no matter how much it was going to hurt, he had to move on. 

The sooner, the better.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next couple of days, he did his best to keep his mind off Oliver. Which wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be, with a new problem immediately coming to his attention. It all started out when he found a kid in his kitchen. Turned out the kid’s name was Javier and he worked on his neighbor’s farm, owned by a man named Jed McNally. 

Clark was stunned to learn that McNally was bringing in illegal immigrants and forcing them to work on his farm. He knew Mr. McNally all his life and couldn’t believe the man would stoop so low. But he focused on helping the kid, who was searching for his friend and trying to reconnect with his mother. 

It wasn’t easy. They had to survive a surprise visit from the Deputy but he managed to miss Javier on his search. But that’s how his mother found out what he was doing. She was not too pleased but Clark pointed out that he was the biggest illegal immigrant of them all and she had been storing him for over seventeen years. 

He had searched for clues everywhere and it was difficult to speak to the farm workers, as they didn’t speak English. But someone finally translated for him and when he looked into the ground, he saw hundreds of bodies. All the people who tried to escape lost their lives and Clark couldn’t help but think how lucky Javier was to get out. 

He had brought in Jimmy and Chloe, both who were too happy to help out. Chloe found out that McNally must’ve been a meteor freak and that Luthorcorp had rights to the land. 

When he found out Luthorcorp was involved, he immediately rushed off to see Lex. Which, in retrospect may have not been the best idea, but he had done it anyway. Unfortunately, he had come away with nothing. 

In the end, everything worked out, as it always seemed to. Chloe and Jimmy found Javier’s mother and his own mother was working to make sure they gained citizenship. He had managed to stop McNally as well. 

He had had a weird conversation with Jimmy but that had been an amusing break from all the drama that was going on. It was a bit strange that Jimmy thought he had feelings for Chloe but then again, after all the time they spent together, he really couldn’t blame him. But he really hoped Chloe cleared the air because he truly did think Jimmy was a good guy. He had never seen Chloe happier and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Clark couldn’t help the smile on his face when he remembered Javier’s reunion with his mother. He didn’t know how the two managed for as long as they did. If he had to be without his mom, he would go insane. 

He was working in the barn, his thoughts occasionally drifting, when footsteps caused him to look up. It was Lana. 

“Clark?” Lana said. 

“I thought you were in Amsterdam,” he commented. 

“I’m back,” Lana told him. “Is your mom around?” 

Clark shook his head. “No, she’s in Topeka.” 

“Um, well, I brought by some paperwork for her,” Lana said, gesturing to the folder in her hand. “Should I leave it in the house?” 

“That's all right. I'll take it,” Clark said. She handed him the file and he gave her a small smile. “I'll make sure she gets it.” 

He glanced at the folder in his hand. “This must be pretty important if you're hand-delivering it yourself.” 

“Luthorcorp wants to sponsor the residency of the workers on your neighbor's farm,” Lana explained. “They'll all be given jobs at the plant.”

“You realize the only reason Lex is doing this is to wash his hands of it,” Clark pointed out. 

“Lex had no idea what was going on that farm,” Lana said defensively. 

Could she be any more naïve? “Lana, you don’t believe that,” Clark argued. 

“Unlike some people I know, Lex doesn't lie to me,” Lana retorted, her voice cold. 

“That’s funny,” a voice came from behind them. Clark looked up to see Oliver entering the barn. “Because Lex Luthor and honesty were two words I definitely wouldn’t put in a sentence together.” 

“Oliver,” Clark said, surprised. 

“Hello, Clark,” Oliver greeted him, “Ms. Lang.” 

“Mr. Queen, with all due respect,” Lana said, “You don’t know him.” 

“Nor do I want to,” Oliver said, “But with all due respect, I have to say he’s not someone I would trust. If it came down to it, I would definitely trust Clark way more than I would ever trust Lex.” 

“You have no right to express your opinion in this case,” Lana told him, clearly annoyed but trying to be polite. “I’ve known Clark and Lex longer than you have. Lex already told me about your encounters in boarding school and I doubt you’d ever have anything nice to say about him. But Lex has always been honest with me. I can’t say the same for Clark.” 

Clark felt a stab at his heart at her words. He may not love her anymore but he couldn’t help but be saddened at her icy attitude towards him. 

“Ms. Lang, did it ever occur to you that trust is earned?” Oliver asked. “You can force someone to tell you the truth. If Clark lied to you, then maybe you should look within yourself and find out the reason he feels he can’t trust you.” 

Clark was shocked at how Oliver was behaving. He was being perfectly polite, his composure calm but his words were sharp. And like his arrows, they hit their target. Lana was stunned that someone was being so short with her. He was certain she wasn’t used to it. 

“Well, we all have our opinions,” Lana said finally. “But you have no right to judge me.” She looked between Clark and Oliver. 

“Be sure to give your mom the papers, Clark,” Lana said. She turned back to Oliver. “Good day, Mr. Queen.” 

“Good day, Ms. Lang,” Oliver said. Clark watched her leave and turned his attention back to Oliver, who was now grinning. 

“I’m sorry, Clark,” Oliver said. “I know you care about her and I shouldn’t have acted like that . . .”

“It’s okay,” Clark found himself saying. “I appreciate that you defended me. You didn’t need to, but I appreciate it anyway.” 

“What are friends for?” Oliver quipped. 

“So what’s up?” Clark asked, curious to why the other man was here. 

“Well, the last time I saw you, you disappeared,” Oliver said, “I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Haven’t heard from you a little while.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy,” Clark said. “Sorry to rush off on you the other day.” 

“It’s fine,” Oliver said, with a wave of his hand. He took a seat on the steps, and gestured for Clark to sit next to him. “Did everything work out?” 

He was finished with the barn work so he did. “Yeah, it did,” Clark said and told him what had been going on over the past couple of days. 

“That’s pretty intense,” Oliver said after he was done. “It must be weird . . . you know someone all your life and it turns out they’re nothing like they seem.” 

“It was weird,” Clark agreed. “I’m glad it all worked out though.”

“It worked out because of you,” Oliver said. 

Clark blushed. “No, I mean, it wasn’t just me. Chloe and Jimmy and my mom helped too.” 

“Yeah, but it started out with you,” Oliver pointed out. “You were the first one to protect that kid. The rest of them wouldn’t even have been involved if it wasn’t for you. You’re a hero, Clark . . . and it’s really depressing that Lana can think she can trust Lex over you.” 

“It’s not her fault,” Clark said, “I mean, she broke up with me but I was the one who told her I didn’t love her anymore. I was not very nice about it . . .” 

“Why would you do that?” Oliver asked. 

“Because I thought I was protecting her,” Clark sighed, “And I ended up sending her straight into the arms of Lex.” 

“That was her choice,” Oliver said. “You didn’t force her. She made the decision to be with Lex.” 

“That’s what Lois said too,” Clark remembered. “No wonder you two get along so well.” 

“Lois is definitely one of a kind,” Oliver said, smiling. He looked at Clark. “But then again, so are you.” 

His heart sang at the comment. “And,” Oliver added, “It turns out that you have more to you than I thought. Partying in Metropolis? Clark, I’m shocked.” 

“It was nothing,” Clark said. “I was feeling rebellious one summer. It wasn’t me.” 

“Do you regret it?” Oliver asked seriously.

“Some parts, yes,” Clark said, “Other parts . . . not so much.” _Like meeting you,_ he added silently.

“Well, you were a teenager,” Oliver said, “It’s part of being a teenager to be rebellious. No worries. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over it.” 

_If you knew what I did, if you knew the reason for your broken heart was me, you wouldn’t feel that way,_ Clark couldn’t help but think. But he forced the thoughts out of his head.

“I suppose you’re right,” Clark said. 

Brown eyes met green, both smiling. Then Oliver’s expression changed. 

“Clark, your eyes are really beautiful,” he said suddenly. 

Clark had to refrain from blushing again. “Oliver,” he said jokingly, “You do realize I’m not your girlfriend right? I’d hope you can tell the difference between Lois and me.” 

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, I know. I was just making an observation. I just never noticed your eyes before.” He smiled. “When I was younger, I always wanted different color eyes- blue, hazel, something exotic.” 

“That’s funny,” Clark responded, “Because I always hated my eyes. I wanted brown eyes.” He peered at Oliver. “I like your eyes.” 

“Thanks,” Oliver said. “But you don’t have to say that.” 

“It’s true,” Clark insisted. “You try to act all calm and everything but your emotions . . . they’re expressed through your eyes. It’s nice.” 

“Thanks, Clark,” Oliver responded, “But I do love your eyes. They change colors too . . . sometimes it seems more blue and other times it seems more . . .” 

“Green?” Clark offered. “I don’t know about the changing colors . . . don’t look at myself that often in the mirror to find out. I always thought I just had green eyes.” He grinned. “But thanks for the update.” 

“Green eyes,” Oliver repeated. “Very pretty.” 

They were very close together. The steps weren’t very big. It would be so easy to just lean in and . . . Clark banished the traitorous thoughts. _Bad mind, bad,_ he told himself. 

But looking into Oliver’s eyes, he saw that they had drifted to his lips. Was it him or was Oliver moving closer? An image of Lois popped into his head and he jumped up suddenly, before they could do something they would only regret. 

“So,” Clark said, clearing his throat, making his way down the steps. “I’m a really bad host. Can I get you anything? To eat or drink? My mom left pie in the fridge.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Oliver said. Oliver was making his way over to him and was there disappointment in those eyes? 

No, that had to be his imagination. There was no way Oliver reciprocated his feelings. He was with Lois, he liked Lois. Clark was just a friend. 

“I actually should get going,” Oliver said. He smiled. “But I’ll take a rain check on the pie.” 

“Sounds good,” Clark said. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah, later,” Oliver echoed. “Bye, Clark.” 

“Bye, Oliver,” he replied, watching once again as the other man exited the barn. He hated every time Oliver left and today, he had been so convinced that they had been about to kiss. 

But he couldn’t let it happen. Lois was his friend and he wouldn’t do that to her. No matter how tempting Oliver may be.


	11. Chapter 11

“Wow, Clark, it seems you have your very own knight in shining armor,” Chloe joked. They were sitting in the Talon, and just hanging out. It was a rare moment, with no meteor freaks or zoners to interrupt and they were determined to enjoy it. 

“I never thought I would see you as a damsel in distress though,” Chloe added, laughing. “Then again, I think you could pull off pink.” 

“Chloe, it’s not funny!” Clark said. He had just told her about how Oliver had defended him against Lana and the almost kiss that had occurred later. Ever since he had told her of his feelings, she had been on his case, trying to find out what was going on. 

“It is nice to see one guy who hasn’t fallen under the Lana spell,” Chloe mused aloud, “I mean, don’t get me wrong. Lana is my friend, but it is kind of annoying how she manages to turn usually intelligent men into mindless dorks.” 

“Are you implying something, Chlo?” Clark asked. 

“Clark, you have to admit that you’ve done some pretty stupid things in the name of your love for Lana,” Chloe pointed out. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Clark conceded. “It was just something about her . . .” 

“That made you want to protect her, blah, blah, blah,” Chloe finished, rolling her eyes. “I know, Clark, trust me. You weren’t the first and I’m certain you won’t be the last male to want to be her prince charming.” She grinned. “But I have to give Oliver his props. He is way cooler than I thought he was.” 

She frowned. “But I am disappointed in you, Clark Kent. Jumping up like that! How could you not kiss Oliver?” 

“Chloe, I don’t know if you remember, but he is dating your cousin!” Clark replied, “I was probably wrong anyway. It must’ve been in my imagination.” 

“I doubt it,” Chloe said. “But then again, you are dense about the matters of the heart.” He raised an eyebrow. “It’s true! He spends time with you for no reason, he compliments you at random moments, and he protects your honor against your ex-girlfriend . . . and you honestly think there’s nothing going on?” 

“When you put it that way,” Clark said, sighing. “I don’t know.” 

“Look, Oliver probably does care about Lois,” Chloe said, “And she is definitely heads over heels for him. Trust me, if he hurts my cousin, I will kick his ass but . . . you should see yourself when you talk about him.” 

“Chloe,” he protested. 

“No, Clark,” Chloe insisted. “Your eyes light up and you just look so happy. I’ve never seen you this crazy about anyone and don’t forget that I listened to you whine about Lana for years.” 

“You don’t think I love him more than I love Lana, do you?” Clark asked, but already knowing the answer. 

“I don’t think that,” Chloe said softly, “I already know it for sure. Am I right?” 

“You’re right,” Clark said, knowing there was no point in lying. His throat closed up. “I wish you weren’t though.” 

Chloe covered his hand with her smaller one. “Clark, I know it hurts . . .”

“It does hurt,” Clark said, “I don’t know what is wrong with me . . . I keep falling for people who I can’t have. Maybe, maybe I’m just meant to be alone.” 

“Don’t say that,” Chloe told him, “Don’t you ever say that. You are a wonderful man and you are going to make some person very lucky one day.” She smiled at him. “Because you’re kind and you have a good heart and you’re a great catch. Anyone who has told you otherwise is blind and stupid.” 

Clark smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. “Does Jimmy know how lucky he is? If he doesn’t, I’ll be more than happy to remind him.” 

Chloe smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes. “I think he does.” 

“Well, I feel pretty lucky too,” Clark agreed, “to have you as my best friend.” 

“The feeling is mutual, Clark,” Chloe said. They sat in silence, the two of them just enjoying each other’s company when a voice startled them. 

“If it isn’t the dynamic duo.” They looked up to see Oliver, with a teasing grin on his face. 

“Hey, Oliver,” Clark said. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Oliver asked. 

“No, definitely not,” Chloe said, “In fact, I was just leaving.” 

“Chloe, you don’t have to go,” Clark said, not really wanting to be alone with Oliver. 

“It’s all right,” Chloe said, “I have to get back to the Planet anyway. See you guys later.” 

“Bye,” Clark said. 

Oliver took Chloe’s abandoned seat. “I hope I didn’t chase her away.” 

“No, Chloe is always running around,” Clark assured him. “It’s not in her nature to sit still for this long.” 

Oliver laughed. “I can understand how she feels. I really can’t sit still either.” 

“So what’s new?” Clark asked. 

“Well, actually, I was looking for you,” Oliver admitted. 

“Looking for me why?” Clark questioned. 

“I need a favor,” Oliver said 

“Okay,” Clark agreed, “What kind of favor?” 

“The Metropolis Museum of Art is having this exhibit,” Oliver explained. “I got this invitation and I RSVP’d for two. Unfortunately, Lois can’t come.”

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Clark questioned. 

Oliver grinned. “I was hoping you’d be free this weekend.” 

“You want _me_ to come with you?” Clark asked incredulously. “Wouldn’t that be a little weird?” 

“Not at all,” Oliver replied, “Nobody will say anything. People bring their friends to these things all the time. And you did say we’re friends. I really don’t want to have to go alone.” 

_He’s very sneaky,_ Clark thought. “I don’t know, Oliver,” Clark said, “I don’t really belong at these fancy events. It’s not really me.” 

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said, “If I can deal with Lois, I can deal with you and trust me, she’s not exactly easy at these parties. I always have to watch her and make sure she doesn’t offend anyone.” 

“Sounds like Lois,” Clark laughed. He thought about it for a moment. It was getting harder to spend time with Oliver but he couldn’t say ‘no’ to him. 

“Clark?” Oliver asked, “Do I get an answer?” 

“I don’t know anything about art,” Clark said, trying to come up with another excuse. 

“You don’t need to,” Oliver said, “Most the people there don’t know much about art. I know enough and I’ll keep you informed so you don’t look out of place.” 

Clark was reluctant but knew he didn’t have a choice. “Sure, Oliver, I’ll come with you.” 

“Great,” Oliver said. “It’s on Saturday at 5 pm. So I’ll pick you up around 4.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I just met you at your penthouse?” Clark asked. 

“Yeah, I suppose but it wouldn’t be as much fun,” Oliver said. 

“Sitting in a car for an hour is fun?” Clark wanted to know. “Your concept of fun troubles me.” 

“Oh come on, Clark,” Oliver said, “Just go with me on this one.” 

“Fine, you’ll pick me up at 4,” Clark relented. 

“Good, now the dress code is formal,” Oliver said, “So don’t show up in your jeans and t-shirt. Otherwise you’ll definitely be out of place.” He stood up. “I have to get back to work. See you Saturday!” 

“See you Saturday,” Clark repeated. 

Then Oliver was gone and he was alone, left to contemplate what had just happened. _Stupid Clark,_ he thought. This was not one of his finest moves. How was he supposed to be with Oliver for hours and be cool about it? 

_Just friends, Clark, you’re just friends._ That would have to become his new mantra or something. Maybe if he kept repeating it in his head, he would survive Saturday. 

The next couple of days passed by and before he knew it, it was Saturday and he was getting dressed to meet Oliver. He went through his closet and tried to find a decent outfit. Since his mother had become senator, she wanted him to have some formal clothes. They had gone shopping and after a few very painful hours, Clark had more dressy clothes. 

Right now, he wanted the right outfit. No, not just the right outfit . . . the perfect one. And could he sound anymore like a teenage girl ready to go on her first date? He rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself. That didn’t, however, stop his search. Finally, he found the combination he was looking for. A dark blue shirt and black pants, topped off with a black suit jacket, no tie. Dress shoes were never very comfortable but he knew that sneakers would not work. 

Five minutes to four, he heard a car pull up and decided to meet him downstairs. He reached the bottom of the steps as Oliver rang the doorbell. Opening it, he greeted Oliver with a smile but was unable to say anything. 

Because Oliver looked gorgeous. Dressed in an all black suit, he took Clark’s breath away. _Damn you, Oliver Queen,_ he thought. _Okay, back to the mantra._ But he found he couldn’t remember the mantra anymore. 

“Hey,” Oliver said, “You look nice.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Clark said, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“Ready to go?” Oliver said. 

“If I must,” Clark said, sighing dramatically. 

That brought a smile to Oliver’s face. “Come along then,” Oliver said. Clark made sure to lock the door and turning around, he stopped. Because sitting in his driveway was a white stretch limo. 

Oliver was standing by the door, looking at him expectantly. He walked toward him and the driver showed up, holding the door for both of them. Oliver got in and Clark slid in after him. 

He waited until the limo had started moving and then he looked at Oliver. “What’s the deal with the limo?” Clark asked, trying to keep his tone casual. 

“No deal,” Oliver responded, “Just thought it would be fun. Is there a problem?” 

“No problem,” Clark said, not wanting to provoke an argument. “No problem at all.” Oliver looked satisfied at that answer. 

The ride to Metropolis took a long time and Clark wished that he insisted on meeting Oliver at his penthouse. This had to be a ridiculous waste of both their time. 

“So how has the past couple of days been for you?” Oliver asked, breaking the silence. “Save any lives?” 

Clark smiled and shook his head. “No. Everything has been pretty normal. What about you?” 

“It’s good,” Oliver said, “I’m a little worried about Lois though.” 

“Is she all right?” Clark asked. 

“She’s fine,” Oliver said, “But her reporter instincts are working overtime. I’m running out of excuses to give her every time I disappear and she is still intent on finding out who the Green Arrow is.” 

“You didn’t honestly expect her to give it up?” Clark asked. 

“Not really,” Oliver replied, “But I was hoping she would cool down the search. But she’s just more focused.” 

“What will you do?” Clark asked, “If she finds out?” 

“I don’t know,” Oliver told him. “I mean, she’ll be angry. Hopefully we’ll be able to salvage our relationship.” He met Clark’s eyes. “I really care about her, Clark. I can’t lose her.” 

His throat tightened. Chloe had been completely wrong. Oliver didn’t think of him as anything more than a friend and it was clear that he was devoted to Lois. 

He forced a smile. “Lois cares a lot about you too. She will be upset that you lied to her but you could probably explain and she’ll forgive you.” 

“Are we talking about the same Lois?” Oliver asked, in a disbelieving tone. 

“Lois is hardheaded,” Clark agreed, “She’s stubborn and doesn’t know when to quit. But somehow . . . I think you’ve managed to break through her walls. She doesn’t want to admit it because she hates being seen as weak. Results of growing up an army brat, I assume. The General is very strict and I don’t think after Lois’s mother died, she was very willing to express her emotions nor was she encouraged to.” 

“You know for two people who fight like cats and dogs, you know a lot about her,” Oliver observed. 

“Lois and I argue,” Clark agreed. “She’s like the sister I never wanted. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about her . . . she’s one of my best friends. And I see the way she looks at you, the way she talks about you. If she gets angry, it will be because she’s angry at herself for opening herself up to you and you lying to her.” 

Now Oliver’s expression held guilt. “You think I should tell her the truth?” 

“You know where I stand on that,” Clark said, “But in the end, it’s your decision. Do you trust her enough to tell her?” 

Oliver looked as if he was going to answer but before he was given a chance, the limo came to a halt. They had arrived at the museum. 

The door opened and Clark went out first, and Oliver came after him. They entered the museum together after Oliver showed the security guard his invitation. 

The place was packed, everyone on Metropolis’s who’s who list there. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, he had done research on the museum and the pieces it held. He knew Oliver would cover him but he didn’t want to look like a bumbling farm boy in front of Metropolis’s wealthiest. 

The first half an hour went well and even Oliver was impressed at what he knew. Oliver was talking to some businessperson so Clark went off wandering. He bumped into someone and was about to apologize when he saw who it was. 

Lex . . . and Lana. Both looked surprised to see him. 

“Hey Lex,” he said, “Lana.” He should’ve known they’d be here. 

“Clark,” Lex replied. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“I here as a favor to a friend,” Clark said. 

“Oliver Queen, I presume?” Lana asked. Clark nodded and Lex turned to her, clearly surprised. Apparently, she never told him about their encounter the other day. 

“That would be me,” a voice came from behind them and he looked up as Oliver approached, two champagne glasses in his hand. 

“Lex,” Oliver greeted them, “Ms. Lang.” 

“Mr. Queen,” Lana responded politely. 

“Oliver,” Lex said. 

“For you,” Oliver said, handing him a glass. 

“Thanks,” Clark replied. 

“Shall we move on?” Oliver asked. 

“Definitely,” Clark confirmed. He gave Lana and Lex a small wave. “See you both later.” _Much later,_ he added silently. At least if he could help it. 

“Thanks for the save,” Clark whispered to Oliver as they started walking away. 

“My pleasure,” Oliver replied with a grin. “I could see how uncomfortable you were.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing them together,” Clark admitted. 

“It is weird,” Oliver said, “Your ex-girlfriend and your ex-best friend. It would be weird if you got used to it.” 

Clark smiled at this. They continued to make small talk with people and Clark found he was actually having a good time. 

But in one moment, everything changed. Clark was walking slightly ahead of Oliver when he suddenly heard a yell. He spun around and froze at the sight before him. 

Because a man dressed in a security outfit had grabbed Oliver and had a gun to his head. It was the same man who Oliver had handed his invitation too. Clearly he was not the real security guard. He met Oliver’s eyes and saw the fear there. Clark’s throat tightened and he remembered the last time Oliver had a gun to his head. 

“All right!” the man yelled, “Everyone freeze or I blow the brains out of this pretty little blonde over here.” 

Clark saw how offended Oliver looked at being called pretty. _Figures,_ Clark thought, _only Oliver Queen would look annoyed when he had a gun to his head._

He was too scared though, to think of anything else. There had to be a way to unarm the gunman without revealing his powers. There were too many people around . . . he couldn’t afford to be careless. Then again, Oliver’s life was at stake and he didn’t care too much about people finding out about what he could do. 

_Be rational, Clark,_ he told himself. People were panicking and the gunman was saying something but Clark wasn’t really listening. Noticing that nobody was really paying him any attention, in a flash, he was behind the gunman. 

He tried to look as if he had been there the whole time and thankfully, nobody had. Purposely, he sought out Lex and Lana . . . the two biggest threats in the room but even they didn’t see him. 

Standing behind the gunman, he contemplated his next move. His next move would be very dangerous but he prayed it would all turn out okay. He quickly grabbed the man’s hand and with his strength, pulled the gun away from Oliver’s head. 

Taken aback at the sudden move, the man winced under the pressure Clark was placing on his arm. He made sure that he couldn’t press the trigger and in one move, he pulled him away from Oliver and threw him down. The gun fell from his arm as he slid across the floor, people moving out of the way. 

Clark quickly picked up the gun and handed it to the real security people who had come running. He turned back to Oliver, who was lying on the floor, having lost his balance when the gunman was pulled off. Clark rushed to his side, helping him to his feet. 

“Hey, you okay?” he said, trying not to hug him tightly and never let him go. He had almost lost Oliver . . . and that scared him to no end. 

Oliver was looking at him in awe. “You saved my life.” He remembered how scared Oliver had seemed and he couldn’t stop himself. 

He hugged Oliver. “I was so worried,” Clark managed, words spilling out before he could think about them. “I mean, he had the gun to your head. You had a gun to your head again and I didn’t know what to do.” 

“I’m okay,” Oliver told him, hugging him back. “You did well.” 

“That you did,” a voice came. Clark removed himself from the embrace and turned to see a security officer there. 

“Mind if we ask you a couple of questions?” he asked. Clark nodded and went with the man. 

He was so caught up in his relief that he missed Oliver’s last words. 

“Wait . . . again?”


	12. Chapter 12

The officer didn’t ask too many questions so Clark was free to go. He had to duck reporters who were all vying for his attention and headed back into the museum. Immediately, he searched for Oliver. When he spotted him, he made his way over.

“Hi,” he said, gaining his attention. “How are you feeling?” Earlier, he had seen police officers talking to Oliver.

“I’m fine,” Oliver said, “Had to answer a few questions . . . how about you? The press and police didn’t bother you too much, did they?”

“They were just doing their jobs,” Clark assured him. “And it was okay . . . I managed.”

“Want to head out?” Oliver offered. “The journalists should be gone by now.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Clark agreed.

The paparazzi was still around but they managed to make it back to the limo with little problem. Once they were inside, he relaxed. But he could feel Oliver’s eyes watching him.

He met Oliver’s gaze. “Is everything okay?”

“Clark,” Oliver said slowly, “You hugged me.”

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” Clark asked worriedly.

“No, no,” Oliver said quickly. “It’s just, you said something that caught my attention. You said I had a gun to my head again . . . what did that mean?”

 _Oh, God, was he stupid or what?_ He had been so happy Oliver had been okay, he hadn’t been thinking. Of course he had been referring to the first time he had saved Oliver’s life but Oliver didn’t know that!

“Did I say that?” Clark asked, trying to look confused. “I don’t remember.”

“You did,” Oliver said, “You’ve never seen me with a gun to my head before.”

“I don’t know, Oliver, I don’t remember,” Clark lied. “I mean, you got shot before . . . Lex shot you, remember? I must’ve been thinking about that.”

Oliver didn’t look convinced. “But you didn’t see me get shot.”

“Oliver, I don’t know!” Clark said, “I really don’t remember what you are talking about . . . I was scared for you. I was babbling . . . don’t take it too seriously.”

“All right,” Oliver replied, “I suppose you’re right.” But he knew that the other man didn’t buy his explanation for a second. At least he had dropped the subject though.

There was no more talking for the rest of the ride . . . just an awkward silence, with neither of them knowing what to say. Clark was relieved when they finally reached the farm.

“See you later,” he said, exiting the limo but was stopped when Oliver grabbed his arm. He looked back at him. 

“Clark,” Oliver said, letting go of his arm. “Thank you . . . for saving me today. I’m really glad I went with you.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m just happy I was lucky enough to be there.” Without another word, he left, closing the door behind him.

But only when the limo disappeared from sight did he enter the house. His mom was there waiting for him and she hugged him the minute he was inside.

“Clark, I heard what happened,” she said, concern evident in her voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, mom,” he assured her.

“Is Oliver okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “He’s good. And don’t worry, nobody saw me do anything out of the ordinary.”

“I know that,” Martha said, “You’re not careless with your abilities.”

He smiled at her confident tone. “I’m sorry I worried you,” he said, “I should’ve called . . .”

“It’s okay,” Martha responded, “I knew you were fine . . . I saw it on the news. But I was just worried.” She smiled. “You may be older now but you’ll always be my little boy.”

He hugged her gently. “I know, mom,” he said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” his mom told him.

He was truly lucky. Sometimes he went into self pity mode but he really felt happy about his life. He missed his dad like crazy but he had a lot of good memories with him. And his mom was still there. A stable household, caring friends . . . what more could he ask for?

His heart ached for Oliver . . . what was the other man doing? Going home to an empty penthouse. He suddenly felt guilty at how short he had been with him.

 _I’ll go call him now,_ he thought. He pulled away from his mother. “I hope I didn’t pull you from work,” he said.

“No, I was finished,” she assured him. “I’m making dinner.”

“Need help?” he offered.

“I’m fine,” she laughed, “I’ve made pie . . . so why don’t you go get cleaned up? You must be tired.”

“Pie,” he repeated, smiling, “Mom, you always to know how make a guy’s day.” She laughed again.

He made his way upstairs and as soon as he got into his room, he pulled out his phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings . . . finally, at the fifth ring, Oliver picked up.

“Queen here,” Oliver said. He sounded out of breath, as if he had run for his phone.

“Oliver, it’s Clark,” he said.

“Oh, hey, Clark,” Oliver said. “Everything okay?”

“I was just checking to see if you got back okay and if you were holding up all right,” Clark told him.

“That’s nice of you,” Oliver replied. “I’m fine though. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Clark said, “Is this a bad time?” Oliver was always polite but he could tell he was a little impatient.

“Oh no,” Oliver said, “Lois is here.”

“Oh,” Clark said, understanding. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver was quick to assure him. “She heard what happened and came to check on me.”

His heart sank, as he wondered how exactly she was taking care of him. But he knew exactly what the two of them must’ve been up to when he called. 

“That’s good then,” Clark said. “I should go . . . I just called to check in. I’ll let you get back to Lois.”

“Thanks for calling, Clark,” Oliver said.

“You’re welcome,” Clark responded.

“Talk to you later then?” Oliver said.

“Yeah, bye, Oliver,” Clark said and hung up.

Closing his phone, he went to take a shower. He needed to distract himself from that phone call and the images that were popping up in his head. But all he could think of was Oliver and Lois . . . Oliver and Lois on Oliver’s bed, on the couch . . . just together. Tears prickled in the back of his eyes as he realized that they would be having sex on the same bed that the two of them shared years ago.

He had no doubt that the couple was sexually active but he preferred to remain in denial about their relationship. After his most recent phone call, he couldn’t do that. It was time to accept the situation for what it was. Oliver was crazy about Lois and had nothing but friendly feelings for Clark. And he, clearly a masochist, had fallen in love with Oliver, another person he couldn’t have.

The rest of the evening moved by slowly. Dinner was excellent, his mom a wonderful cook as always, but the food wasn’t giving him as much satisfaction as it usually did. Even the pie, which was his absolute favorite food in the world, did nothing to get him out of his depression.

His mom noticed his change of attitude but she didn’t say anything, knowing that if he wanted to talk, he would. At this point, he was content with just wallowing.

After dinner, he headed straight to bed, where sleep did not come easy. He was tossing and turning for hours before he finally drifted off. His dreams, he found, were much more pleasant than reality, filled with Oliver and no Lois, just the way he liked them.

However, dreams eventually ended and when the sunlight hit his eyes the next morning, he groaned, trying to bury his head back in the pillow.

To his surprise, there was no pillow around. He opened his eyes and looked down, finding himself a good five feet off the bed. He let out a tiny yelp and ended up falling back onto the bed.

Floating . . . of course. He thought he had stopped doing that years ago. At least he landed on the bed and it didn’t break. Clark stared the ceiling for a few minutes before turning to his side, ready to get out of bed.

His eyes fell on the doorway and he froze. Because standing there staring at him was none other than the man responsible for his good dreams. Oliver was looking at him, his expression a mix between bewilderment and wonder.

Clark opened and closed his mouth several times, words not cooperating with him.

“Good morning?” he said, weakly.

“Good morning,” Oliver replied. He was still staring and that was when it hit Clark that he was just dressed in pajama pants. Usually, he didn’t sleep with a shirt on and he was thankful that the previous night he had chosen to wear pants. Most nights he just slept in his boxers.

He blushed furiously immediately upon his realization. “So,” he said, avoiding Oliver’s gaze, “When did you get here?”

“Your mom let me in as she was leaving,” Oliver explained, “She thought you’d be up.”

He glanced at the clock, and found it was already 9:30. “I must’ve overslept,” he said, “Most of the time, I’m awake by now.”

“It’s cool, even I sleep in now and then,” Oliver offered. Clark met his gaze and gave him a small smile.

“Well, I have to get dressed,” Clark said slowly.

“Should I come back later?” Oliver asked.

He shrugged. “If you want. I should be done soon . . .”

“I’ll wait,” Oliver told him.

“Okay,” Clark agreed. He walked toward Oliver but Oliver wasn’t moving, just watching him with an unreadable expression.

“Excuse me,” he said.

“Oh sorry,” Oliver said, moving so he could get past him.

“You know,” Clark commented as he was about to exit, “You don’t have to wait here. You can wait in the living room.”

That seemed to snap Oliver back to reality. “Yeah, of course,” Oliver said quickly, “I’ll just . . . go wait in the living room then.” Clark watched, confused, as Oliver headed out of the room and down the stairs.

 _Odd,_ he thought. Oliver had been acting strangely. He shook his head and went to the bathroom, ready to start his day.

After quick shower, he got dressed and went downstairs, where Oliver was sitting at the kitchen table, a lost look on his face.

“You okay?” Clark asked. Oliver smiled and nodded, not saying anything.

“Sorry,” Clark said, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

“It’s fine,” Oliver replied. Clark opened the fridge and starting looking through, deciding on what to do for breakfast.

“Can I get you anything?” Clark asked, pulling out eggs and the orange juice.

“No, I’m good,” Oliver responded.

Clark set the items on the table and searched through the kitchen for the proper pans. “You sure?” Clark asked, “I can whip something up. I’m doing it right now.”

“You cook?” Oliver asked, surprised.

“My mom taught me,” Clark said, “She realized that with my appetite, I needed to know how or when I live on my own, I’ll starve.” He grinned, “I’ve gotten pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. I promise I won’t poison you.”

Oliver laughed. “Thanks but I’m going to have to decline. It has nothing to do with your cooking abilities though. I’m just not a breakfast person.”

Clark frowned. “Not a breakfast person? So you . . .what, don’t eat breakfast? Hasn’t anyone ever told you breakfast is the most important meal of the day?” And when had he started becoming like his mother?

“I usually just stick with juice or something in the morning,” Oliver said, shrugging, “It’s no big deal.” Looking at Clark’s less than amused expression, he bit his lip. “Big deal?”

 _God, he’s adorable._ He groaned inwardly. Who was he kidding? He would never get over Oliver Queen. This wasn’t anything like his feelings for Lana. Lana had been his childhood crush, a fantasy. He had idealized her and when they got together, he wasn’t expecting all the problems, hadn’t expected that she wasn’t perfect after all.

Lana too wanted to be saved and nobody could give her exactly what she wanted so she would never be satisfied. Privately, he wondered whether she would ever find someone. He knew for certain it wouldn’t be him that would spend eternity with her. Would it be Lex? Well, only time would tell now.

As for Oliver, the blonde was destined to find true love. Oliver himself may not believe it but he knew one day, somebody would capture that wonderful heart. The older man had so much love to give and Clark only wished that he would give that love to him.

Because if he did, Clark would do everything in his power to make him happy for the rest of their days. But alas, it was not meant to be. Friendship was all that was on the table and Clark would take whatever was given.

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he met the now concerned brown eyes.

“Oliver,” he said, “I’ve made a decision.”

“Should I be worried?” Oliver asked.

“I’m going to make us breakfast,” Clark declared, “And you’re going to eat it.”

“Clark . . .” Oliver started.

“Now, Oliver,” Clark interjected, “You don’t want to hurt my feelings do you?” He widened his eyes and gave a perfect pout.

“Clark, why do you need powers anyway?” Oliver asked wryly, “If you flash that look at anyone, I think they’ll voluntarily give up.”

“Does that include you?” Clark questioned hopefully.

Oliver sighed. “That includes me.”

Clark grinned. “Great! Now you relax and prepare to be surprised! Do you have any allergies that I need to know of?”

“Just peanuts,” Oliver informed him.

Clark nodded slowly. “Okay, sounds good then. Do you have any aversions to anything? Hatred of eggs? Dislike of pancakes?”

“Clark,” Oliver said, sending him a warning glance.

Clark took great pleasure in ignoring him. Instead, he concentrated on the task at hand. Completely engrossed in cooking, he didn’t realize that Oliver’s eyes were trained firmly on him the entire time.

“Can I help?” Oliver asked.

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Clark responded.

“You think I’m pretty?” Oliver said in a teasing voice. Clark stopped as his words replayed in his mind. He could practically hear Oliver’s smirk.

 _No,_ he said silently, _I think you’re beautiful._ But he would never say those words aloud.

“Sure, Oliver, you’re very pretty,” Clark joked.

“Why, Clark,” Oliver said, batting his eyelashes playfully, “I never knew you felt that way.”

“Oh yes, didn’t you know?” Clark said dramatically, “I’m mad about you!” He placed a hand over his heart. “I just couldn’t deny it any longer.”

Oliver had stood up too and was trying to keep a straight face but his eyes were shining in mirth.

“Oh, Clark, I’ve waited so long for you to say those lovely words!” Oliver proclaimed, “I think I’m going to pass out!” Then he proceeded to fall into Clark’s arms, continuing with their act and Clark caught him easily.

That was when the joke ended. Brown eyes met green and Oliver grew serious. The intensity of his gaze made him shiver. Oliver was moving closer, this time he wasn’t imaging it.

Clark didn’t push him away. Oliver came closer until his lips were barely an inch away from Clark’s. His eyes fluttered shut and Clark leaned in, ready to meet Oliver’s lips in what would be their first kiss in three years.


	13. Chapter 13

His heart was pounding. Oliver’s lips were about to touch his. _Rrrinnggg._ Clark’s eyes flew open and both jumped apart at the sound of the phone.

Both were shocked at what they had been about to do. Clark was disappointed that they actually hadn’t gotten to kiss and saw the same frustration reflected in Oliver’s eyes. The phone was still ringing so Clark went to pick it up. 

“Kent Farm,” he answered.

“Clark, it’s Chloe.”

Of course, it had to be Chloe. The one person who had been encouraging his love for Oliver would call when they had been about to kiss.

“Hey, Chlo,” he said, “Since when do you call home?”

“Since I called your cell phone and you weren’t picking up,” Chloe replied.

“Sorry, my phone is in my room and I was a bit distracted,” Clark told her. That was the understatement of the year.

“It’s fine,” she said.

“So what’s up?” he asked. “Must’ve been pretty important if you’re trying both the numbers.”

“Clark, have you seen the Daily Planet this morning?” Chloe asked, her tone nervous.

“No,” Clark responded, “I haven’t had a chance to look at the paper yet.” He scanned the house and found the paper in the living room. “There it is. Hold on, let me go get it.”

“Clark, wait!” Chloe exclaimed, “I have to tell you something before you get the paper.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Clark said.

“Lex proposed to Lana,” Chloe told him.

Clark almost dropped the phone in surprise. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, Clark,” Chloe said sadly, “Lex proposed.”

“What did she say?” Clark asked.

“She hasn’t given him an answer yet,” Chloe told him. Now he had to find the paper. In a second, he had sped into the living room and sped back.

His fingers fumbled with the paper and he looked for the appropriate section. He gasped at what he saw.

“Chloe,” he said into the phone, “It says . . . it says here it’s because of me. Is this true?”

“Clark . . .” Chloe said.

“Chloe, I need to know,” Clark said urgently. He dropped the paper and didn’t notice when Oliver picked it up.

He didn’t see the shocked expression on Oliver’s face when he read the headlines nor did he catch the distress filling his brown eyes, the theories already forming in that quick mind.

Clark took a deep breath. “I know better. Look, I know better. You know, I've tried so hard to let Lana go that . . . if she marries Lex, there's no going back. Is it true?”

“I would double down on the fact that Lana's still in love with you,” Chloe admitted.

“I can’t let her do this,” Clark said.

“Whoa, Clark,” Chloe said. “Wait a minute. I . . . it’s a lot more complicated now.”

“What could be more complicated than living your life with regrets?” Clark asked, puzzled.

He could hear her sigh. “Clark . . . I thought you said you were over her. What about Oliver?”

“Chloe I don’t know what I feel about Lana,” Clark said, “She was my first love and a part of me will always care about her.”

“But you’re not in love with her anymore!” Chloe said impatiently, “Clark, what will you tell her? And again, I ask, what about Oliver? I thought you were in love with him.”

“Unrequited love sucks, Chloe,” Clark replied, “But that’s what it is-unrequited. There’s nothing there.” He avoided telling her that they had been about to kiss when she called but truth be told, he knew nothing could come of it.

In fact, he was a little angry with Oliver. How could the man have had sex with Lois just the night before and then come and tried to kiss him? Why did he have to love him so much?

“Chloe,” he continued, focusing on the situation at hand, “I have to at least talk to Lana, find out what she is thinking.”

“All right,” Chloe said, knowing she was unable to stop him, “Do what feels right, but please, Clark . . . think before you act. There is so much more at stake now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” he promised.

They exchanged goodbyes and he hung up. He turned back to Oliver who was sitting at the table, expression stiff.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Clark apologized.

“It’s fine,” Oliver said, his voice low. “If you are in a rush, we can postpone you cooking for me until another time.”

 _He overheard the conversation._ Of course, he had. Oliver had been sitting right there and Clark had been going off, as if he was alone. Was Oliver upset that Clark was going to see Lana? He groaned inwardly. This situation was so confusing.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, forcing a smile. “And don’t think of trying to sneak out! I’m cooking and that’s final.”

At his light tone, Oliver cracked a smile. “Darn.”

Neither mentioned what had almost happened before the phone call and Clark liked to keep it that way. He wasn’t ready to talk about it.

It didn’t take long for him to finish breakfast and Oliver refused to eat without him so a little while later, they were both sitting at the table, eating.

“This is good, Clark,” Oliver said, after taking a bite of one of the pancakes.

“Yeah?” Clark asked. He wanted Oliver’s approval so badly . . . wanted the other man to see that there was more to him than just superpowers.

“It’s delicious,” Oliver declared. “You know I’m going to have to spend some quality time working out because of you.”

“Like you don’t do it every day anyway,” Clark said, rolling his eyes. “You and that yoga.”

“Been talking to Lois?” Oliver teased, “Even she complains. Nobody appreciates . . . I told her I’d show her the finer points this afternoon.”

Clark smiled but it was hard. “I wish her luck.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Watch it buddy, or you’ll be joining her.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m very flexible,” Clark said smugly.

“I’m sure you are,” Oliver purred, giving him a blatant once over.

Clark blushed. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Mean it like what?” Oliver asked innocently. “I was just agreeing with you.”

“You’re awful,” Clark said, shaking his head.

“Actually I heard I’m quite good,” Oliver retorted with an exaggerated wink.

Clark had to resist flirting back. _Lana and Lois, remember? Weren’t you just saying on the phone that you were going to go talk to her?_

But did it matter? He had no intention of getting back together with Lana. His only plan was to talk to her and make sure she was okay . . . he didn’t want her to get married to Lex unless she was completely positive of what she was doing.

He cleared his throat, growing serious again. “Oliver, not that I’m not happy to see you, but I never asked why you came.”

Oliver tilted his head in confusion and then smiled. “Oh yes, I wanted to just check in after yesterday. I felt badly about cutting you short on the phone.” He paused for a minute. “I think you’re rubbing off on me, Clark.”

“Why do you say that?” Clark asked.

“Because you’re the one with the guilt complex, not me,” Oliver pointed out.

Clark laughed. “Oh, Oliver . . .”

“And that’s another thing,” Oliver interrupted, “How come you always call me Oliver? My friends call me Ollie you know.”

“I don’t know.” Clark hadn’t ever thought about it before. “It’s just . . .”

“No need to stress over it,” Oliver said, “Just a random thought.”

“Okay, if I ever think of an answer, I’ll let you know,” Clark replied. “But you were a little off this morning . . . you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Oliver said, “I came to see you . . . you have an interesting way of sleeping, Clark. It just threw me off a bit.”

Clark flushed. “Yeah, the floating . . . I was a little surprised myself.”

“Never happened before?” Oliver asked.

“Oh no, it’s happened tons of times before,” Clark told him, “It’s been a few years, that’s all.”

“Knew you were special, Clark,” Oliver said, “What I didn’t know was that you have the ability to defy gravity. I mean, if you’re floating, flying is not too much of a reach.”

“Actually . . .” Clark started.

Oliver looked shocked. “You’re kidding?”

Clark shook his head. “Nope, it’s definitely not a joke. I’ve . . . flown before.”

“But you don’t do it very often?” Oliver asked.

“I’m scared of heights,” Clark confessed and looked away, embarrassed.

But Oliver didn’t laugh. He felt Oliver cover Clark’s hand with his and that made him look at him again. His expression was full of compassion.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Clark,” Oliver said, “We all have our fears . . . even me. Maybe one day I’ll tell you about some of mine.”

Clark felt better. “Thanks. I just wish I could overcome it, that’s all.”

“If you ever need help, I’m here,” Oliver offered, “I mean, I can’t help you once you’re off the ground but if you’re serious about wanting to get over your fear of heights . . .”

“That sounds great,” Clark said, “But not immediately.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Oliver responded seriously, “Just give me a call.”

“I might do that,” Clark said. The duo shared smiles and then finished their breakfast in silence.

Afterwards, Oliver tried to help Clark clean up but he refused, claiming that he would get everything done quickly.

When it came time for them to part, it was very awkward. They had avoided mentioning the almost kiss and from what Clark gathered from the conversation, they were both just dismissing it as a mistake.

“I’ll see you later then?” Oliver said. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“It was my pleasure,” Clark responded, “Have fun with the yoga.”

“Have a good day, Clark,” Oliver said and left.

“It’s already a good day,” Clark whispered as he watched Oliver drive off. “Any day I see you is a good day.”

He had a feeling that this would be the highlight of his day though. As he headed to the Luthor mansion, he had no idea what to expect.

A servant went to get Lana, or so they said. So he waited in the study. But it was Lex who showed up.

“They said Lana was here,” Clark said.

“She was,” Lex responded. “But I'm afraid you just missed her.”

“I'll come back later,” Clark said stiffly, prepared to leave.

“So you really think you can convince her?” Lex asked. “You think you can talk her out of making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying me?”

“We both know that you swept in after . . .” Clark started evenly.

“After you crushed her?” Lex finished with a smirk.

“You knew she was vulnerable, and you played her until she thought she was in love with you,” Clark hissed.

“If you really see Lana as that naïve,” Lex shot back, “You obviously don't think as much of her as I do.”

“It must be eating at you that she's hesitating,” Clark said, a hint of menace in his tone. “Wondering why she hasn't given you an answer.”

“I guess it would . . . if I didn't know what the answer was going to be,” Lex said casually. “You see, I highly doubt she'll say no, Clark . . . now that she's carrying my child.”

Clark couldn’t hide his shock at the revelation. Lana was pregnant? With Lex’s kid? He recalled Chloe’s hesitance on the phone and it quickly dawned on him that she knew that Lana was pregnant. That’s why she didn’t want him to go.

Lex looked smug. “I’m sure you can show yourself out, Clark.”

Without another word, Clark turned on his heel and left. He had no smart remarks for that one and he certainly made enough of a fool of himself for that day.

He returned home, not ready to face anyone just yet. However, the alone time wasn’t meant to be. Lois came into the barn next.

“Smallville, sorry about the article,” she said, “It's bad enough to have a broken heart, but to have it splashed all over the newspapers . . .”

“I guess that's what reporters do, don't they?” Clark asked.

“Okay, I think that little zinger just ricocheted off of Linda Lake and hit me,” Lois stated, looking offended.

“Look, I'm sorry,” Clark said. After all, it wasn’t her fault that Lana was having Lex’s baby and it certainly wasn’t her fault that Oliver was with her and not him. “People keep secrets for a reason.”

“I don't know,” Lois said doubtfully. “If you ask me, I think a secret is just a big loophole in the whole ‘thou shall not lie’ clause.”

“There's just no gray area with you, is there?” Clark questioned. And wasn’t that ironic? It seemed he and Lois had that in common.

“Not when someone I thought I knew better than anyone has been keeping the biggest secret of all,” Lois declared.

“What are you talking about?” Clark asked.

“What would you do if one day you realized someone close to you had a serious hero complex?” Lois asked slowly.

Clark looked at her, suddenly uneasy of where this conversation was going. “Hero complex?” he repeated.

“Hiding his true identity from everyone he supposedly cares about,” Lois continued. “You can't tell me you wouldn't find something wrong with that.”

“Who exactly are we talking about?” Clark asked carefully.

“Green Arrow, A.K.A. Oliver Queen,” Lois finished.

She knew? But he couldn’t help but feel relieved it wasn’t him she was talking about. “Oliver.”

“Jimmy snapped photos of Green Arrow getting slashed in the arm exactly where Ollie's arm is cut,” Lois informed him. “Plus, the time printed on the photos is exactly the same time Ollie disappeared on me that same night.”

“When are you planning to unload this theory on Oliver?” Clark wanted to know. _And how much time did he have to warn him?_

I need proof first . . . definitive proof,” Lois said. “That's where I thought you might come in handy.”

“Me?” Clark echoed, “What could I possibly do?”

“We have to find proof!” Lois said, “I can’t do this alone, Smallville.”

“Lois,” Clark said, not very willing to betray Oliver, “I don’t know . . . I’m not very good at this.”

“Smallville, you and Chloe have gone on adventures tons of times,” Lois pointed out, “Some of her investigative skills must’ve rubbed off on you.”

“Look, Lois I’m going to have think about it for awhile,” Clark said, “See if I can come up with a plan and what not. And you may want to think about it too.”

“There’s nothing to think about,” Lois said, “Oliver’s been lying to me and I’m going to get to the bottom of it. But if you need to think about it, fine . . . let me know what you decide.” He waited until she left and pulled out his phone.

Dialing the familiar number, he listened as the phone rang. Oliver picked up on the second ring.

“Queen,” he answered.

“It’s Clark,” he said, “We have a problem.”


	14. Chapter 14

After filling in Oliver on the details, Clark promised to go find out exactly what proof Lois had and get back to him. Oliver sounded worried on the phone and Clark repeatedly assured him that they would find a plan. He knew exactly what Oliver was going through. Too many times had his secret been close to exposure. Lois may be dating Oliver and she may care about him deeply, for all he knew, but in the end, she was working to be a reporter. He had no clue how she would take the news or any idea what she would do with the information. 

So he headed toward Lois’s apartment and was happy when he found she wasn’t around. He did find the pictures she was describing and his heart sank as he realized she wasn’t kidding around. 

He heard footsteps and he saw Chloe. She stopped when she saw him. “I swear I'm losing my scare reflex because of you.” 

“Lois asked me to . . .” he started but she didn’t let him finish. 

“Oh, please, Clark,” she said dismissively. “Are you going to tell me why you're digging in Lois' purse, snoop dogg? Wait. Let me guess. You're covering for the new pledge of your hero fraternity.” 

“Last time Lois said she had a lead on the Green Arrow, she was just bluffing,” Clark explained. “Now she says Jimmy has shots that will help I.D. him.” 

“Jimmy?” Chloe repeated. “He's moonlighting for Lois?” 

“I guess we all have secrets to keep,” Clark said pointedly. “You should know that better than anyone right now. You knew that Lana was pregnant, didn't you?” 

Then it was like the straw that broke the camel’s back. Chloe exploded. "Clark, before you unload your anger on me, can I just say that I think it is incredibly unfair that everyone trusts me to keep their secrets, and then they turn around and they throw me attitude for keeping someone else's secret?” she said, raising her voice. “Look, I'm sorry that I had to take a two-second breather from hiding the fact that you are an alien from another planet to protect someone else for a change. God!” 

Immediately feeling guilty, Clark took her in his arms and just held her. 

“You had that coming, you know?” Chloe asked her head resting on his chest. 

He pulled away and looked at her intensively. “For the record . . . I prefer ‘intergalactic traveler’ over ‘alien from another planet’,” he said seriously. 

Chloe chucked and he was glad that they weren’t fighting. He knew sometimes he acted like an idiot and he was glad Chloe was so forgiving. 

“So what are you going to do?” Chloe asked. 

“I don’t know,” Clark confessed. “I mean, I’m torn.” 

“I know you’ll figure it out,” Chloe said confidently. “And you sounded a little off on the phone this morning . . .” 

“Oliver was there,” he said and quickly filled her in on what happened. He filtered out the parts about Oliver catching him floating and the discussion on his flying. 

“Oh no!” Chloe said, “I’m so sorry, Clark.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” he asked. 

“For interrupting,” she said, “You almost kissed! That’s huge.” 

“Chloe, it was nothing,” he insisted, “In fact, I’m glad you called. You stopped me from making a big mistake.” 

“If kissing Oliver Queen counts as a mistake, I wouldn’t mind making more of those type of mistakes,” Chloe said with a smile. 

“He’s dating Lois,” Clark said, “And why do I feel as if we’ve had this conversation several times?” 

“Because we have,” Chloe replied promptly. “But that doesn’t discount the fact he has feelings for you.” Before Clark could protest she shook her head. “From what I could tell, you two were doing some major flirting and if I hadn’t called, he would’ve kissed you. Clark, I can understand that you’re trying to spare Lois but with your plan, more people are going to get hurt. You need to be upfront with Oliver and the two of you need to figure out where you stand. That way, Lois can get out of the relationship before she invests too much into it.” 

He knew she was right. “I guess. I got to go anyhow. Need to figure out this whole Lois-Oliver-Green Arrow deal.” 

“Good luck,” she said. 

“Thanks, I think I’ll need it,” he replied and took off. When he reached home, he called Oliver again and updated him on the situation. 

“Those pictures exist,” he said. 

“Great,” Oliver said, sounding tired, “I don’t know what to do now, Clark. Should I tell her?” 

“You can’t just tell her,” Clark replied, “If you do, she’ll suspect something’s up and then it will lead right back to me. That would be good for neither one of us.” 

“Then what do we do?” Oliver asked. 

“We need a plan,” Clark said, “Lois wants to figure out a plan to expose you.” 

“What if,” Oliver said slowly, “You pretend you’re helping her out and really, we come up with a plan to make sure she doesn’t find out?” 

“Got any ideas?” Clark wasn’t too fond of all the deception that was taking place but he knew he had no choice. 

“Just one,” Oliver responded, “And I’m going to need your help.” 

Clark listened patiently as Oliver spilled the details of his plan. He had a few doubts but he agreed to go along with it. 

His next step was to call Lois. She met him the barn fairly quickly. 

“Hey, I got your call. What's the 911?” she said. 

“I've been thinking,” Clark said. “Maybe your Oliver theory isn't so far out there. And if he is the Green Arrow, you deserve to know the truth.” 

“Really?” Lois said, doubt etching her features. “Because I've been doing some thinking of my own, and . . . maybe I don't want to know. I went through all the articles on Green Arrow's crimes, and what if we just got off on the wrong foot? I mean, the whole ‘rob from the rich to give to the poor’ thing . . . that wins him some points, right?” 

He glanced at her suspiciously. She didn’t sound anything like the Lois he knew. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“No! I'm not all right, Clark,” she exclaimed. “I think I'm in love with Oliver.” He froze. This was not happening . . . it had to be some nightmare. Lois started to pace around the barn. 

“I don't know how you ever let Lana go if you felt this way,” she went on. “Because I swear, the guy could tell me he was from Mars right now, and I would find a way to dismiss it as an endearing quirk.” 

He tried to remain rational about the situation. “Lois, you're like a pit bull on a pant leg,” he said. “You're never going to let this go until you know for sure.” 

She looked frustrated. “I hate that you know me like that,” she said. “But I can't just pull a Lois and ambush him. What if I'm wrong?” 

He tried to look thoughtful, as if an idea just struck him. “What if you never need to confront him?” 

She seemed intrigued. “Hmm. You got any plans?” 

“Just one,” he said, with a smile. He quickly filled Lois in on his ideas and when he was done, he was pleased to see she looked impressed. 

“Well, Smallville, you really have been thinking this through,” Lois said, “Nice work. Now I’m going to go call Oliver.” 

He nodded. “Sounds good . . . see you later, Lois.” 

“I’ll call you,” she said over her shoulder as she moved toward the exit, “And let you know when we’re going to be meeting.” 

He didn’t say anything and just waited until she left. Right on cue, his phone rang as he heard the car drive off. 

Glancing at the caller ID, he was not surprised to see Oliver’s name on the screen. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“So how’s the plan going?” Oliver asked. “Did she fall for it?” He remembered her declaration of love for Oliver and felt slightly guilty but didn’t bring it up. 

“She fell for it all right,” he said, “Our plan is right on schedule. She should be calling you any minute now.” 

“Then I’ll get off the phone,” Oliver responded, “See you tonight?” 

“Tonight,” he echoed and hung up. 

Tonight, everything would change . . . he would betray one of his closest friends to protect the identity of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend . . . and the man they were both in love with. 

_“That way Lois can get out of the relationship before she invests too much into it.”_ Chloe’s words hit him hard. 

_Too little, too late, Chlo,_ he thought sadly. Now he definitely couldn’t do anything. Lois was not the type of person to give herself to any man. If she was thinking she was in love, then this was serious and Clark would just have to step back. 

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he got ready for what was to come. He didn’t have to wait for Lois’s call, in which she told him what he already knew. He was expected at Oliver’s place at 7 pm, for a “movie night”. 

The day moved slowly but when the time came, he ran to Metropolis. As he waited in the elevator, he could hear Lois’s voice. 

“Isn't this exciting?” he heard her say. “Our first group movie night. I mean, don't you just love spontaneity?” _Oh Lois,_ he thought, _you really should’ve been an actress._

The elevator stopped and gave off a ding to show he had arrived. It opened and he was greeted with Lois. 

“Clark, come on in,” she said, taking the popcorn and soda from his hands. “Let me get your jacket.” 

_Overdoing it a bit, Lois?_ He knew she was nervous . . . he could feel it. 

“Thanks for having me over,” he said. He glanced around the room. “Lois, looks like you went all out.” He met Oliver’s eyes briefly. 

“Well, it's not a party until you . . .” she said but stopped suddenly. “Oh, no. I can't believe I did that. You can't have cocktails without ice.” She shook her head. “Don't worry. Yours will be virgin.” 

If she only knew that he could handle more alcohol than anyone and have no reaction. But he wasn’t going to let her in on that particular tidbit. 

“I'll run to the corner,” Oliver offered. “I can grab it.” 

“No, no, I got it!” she said quickly. “My party, my bad.” Then she was gone.

“Think she suspects anything?” Oliver asked, approaching him. 

“I think she's a little preoccupied,” Clark assured him. 

“Then it's show time,” Oliver declared. He opened his hidden Green Arrow room and entered it, only to emerge a few minutes later. 

Clark cringed as he handed him the costume. This was not something he was looking forward to. 

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said, clearly amused at his reluctance, “I had it slightly altered.” 

“Fast work,” Clark observed. 

“Let’s get a move on shall we?” Oliver said. Clark nodded and went to an empty room to change. 

He grimaced as he put on the last pieces of the uniform. How did Oliver go out in this every day? The leather was uncomfortable, to say the least. 

Oliver was on the phone when he got back, presumably with Lois. He hung up. 

“Time for you to go,” Oliver said and Clark nodded. 

When he found the alley that Lois was in, he saw the thugs that they had sent. Jimmy was there too and both are fighting off the thugs. 

He threw one of the thugs across the alley and was going to reach for an arrow but the other two were already running away. That was a relief . . . he didn’t want to actually use the bow. 

Lois came closer and gave him a confident smile. “Your secret's safe with me, Oliver,” she said softly. 

What happened next he would’ve never imagined ever. Because after her promise, she proceeded to kiss him. 

He could hear the flashes go off as Jimmy began to snap pictures and he had no clue what to do. Lois was kissing him. She pulled away, clearly realizing that she wasn’t kissing Oliver. 

“You’re . . . uh,” she started. That was when Oliver showed up, still in his street clothes. 

“That’s a hell of a thank you,” he commented. 

Lois’s eyes were wide and she quickly slapped him. He didn’t feel anything but went with the slap, to avoid suspicion. She turned to Oliver, smiling sheepishly. 

He used that as time to leave and he knew all eyes were on him as he disappeared in a flash. Stopping at a corner, he removed his hood and glasses, shocked at what happened. 

_No time to mull,_ he decided. Oliver and Lois would be heading back so he had to beat them there. Which was no problem at all. He arrived at the penthouse in seconds. Quickly, he removed the Green Arrow uniform, only too relieved to get out of it, and back into his regular clothes. 

Their plan had worked but nobody had seen that kiss coming. He wasn’t ready to face either one of them. How could he face Oliver after kissing his girlfriend? After hiding the costume in Oliver’s Green Arrow room, he headed home. 

Lois was a good kisser but he found she just didn’t do anything for him. He hoped everything worked out between Oliver and Lois because as much as it hurt him to see them together, he wanted Oliver to be happy. If Lois made him happy, so be it. 

He did go see Chloe the next day and when he entered the apartment, he found both Lois and Chloe there. 

“Clark,” Chloe said. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Uh, Lois was just telling me about her exciting night last night,” Chloe explained. 

“Yeah, I don't know where you disappeared to last night, Smallville, but it turns out I was wrong about Oliver,” Lois told him. 

Chloe was looking devious and he just knew that she had figured out that Oliver was the Green Arrow and he had covered for him last night. 

“He's not the Green Arrow!” Chloe exclaimed, in mock surprise. “Can you believe that? Luckily Oliver showed up when our hero was still around, but it looks like you were way off base about him. And the craziest part is he chucked a guy across an alley, right?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Lois confirmed. 

“And then _supersped_ away,” Chloe continued. “I mean, _who_ does that?” 

She looked directly at Clark when she said this, a huge smile on her face. _Busted._

“Hmm,” Clark said, trying to remain calm. “It's a good thing Oliver showed up when he did. Then you know for sure.” 

“Oh, she knew before he showed up,” Chloe responded. 

“You did?” Clark asked. 

“Ask her how,” Chloe said. 

“How?” Clark asked. 

“I kissed him,” Lois said. 

_Stay calm, Clark,_ he told himself. He knew this story. Or at least he thought he did. 

“Isn't that romantic?” Chloe said. “Oh, I'm sorry, Lois. Finish the story.” Clark tried to interrupt, wanting to leave but Chloe put her hand on his chest before he could do anything. “This is the best part.” 

“Well, he was holding me in his arms,” Lois gushed. “And Ollie's a good kisser . . . don't get me wrong . . . but that Green Arrow, he could teach Ollie a thing or two.” Taking a sip of her coffee, she stood up off the couch and walked past them, a smile on her face. 

Clark shook his head and smiled. Chloe was staring at him with a grin on her face. He met her eyes and sighed. Just when he thought his life couldn’t get any stranger, this happened. 

He made a quick excuse to leave before she could ask any questions. The rest of the day, he avoided any phone calls and prayed that Oliver didn’t make a spontaneous visit. His friend was going to be upset and he would apologize . . . when he got the nerve to see him. 

Clark was relaxing in his loft when he heard footsteps. It wasn’t Oliver, much to his relief but he saw who it was, he almost wished it was Oliver. Lana. 

“Sorry that you had to find out like this,” Lana said. 

“It's okay,” Clark told her. “You don't have to tell me every little detail of your life anymore.” 

“Clark, we both know that a proposal is more than a little detail,” Lana protested. “And as messed up as it is . . . you were the first person that I wanted to tell.” 

That was messed up. Why would she think he would want to hear about her engagement to his ex-best friend? 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he asked. 

“Clark, you said that you didn't love me anymore, and I tried to cut everything off, but I'm not made that way,” Lana said. “Even if we're not talking, you are still a part of my life, and I'm not trying to deny it anymore. I'm trying to put it into perspective.”

“I guess we both need to do that,” Clark agreed. He certainly needed to figure out how he was going to handle seeing Oliver, being so in love with him. 

“Chloe said that you came by to talk to me,” Lana said. “What was it about? Whatever secret Chloe is helping you to protect, Clark . . . please, just once . . . just trust me.” 

_Trust you?_ What, was she kidding? She was so close to Lex and she wanted him to let her know his biggest secret? Seeing her pleading gaze, he felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it away quickly. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” he stated, turning away from her. He couldn’t bear to see the pain on her face. Lana Lang would always hold a part of his heart and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t close himself off to her either. 

She put a hand on his arm. “Clark, don’t do that.” 

“I know about the baby,” he said, “Lex told me. Everything's changed.” 

“Even the fact that you told me that you look back at the past and regret it every day?” Lana questioned. “Has that changed, too? I guess that I can't ask you to see me the same way.” 

She turned to leave, walking down the stairs but Clark stopped her. 

“Lana,” he said and when she looked at him, he took a deep breath. “I hope Lex makes you very happy.” She nodded and left. 

That had to be the hardest conversation he had ever had. But all in all, he wished her happiness. It couldn’t be with him . . . their time had passed. Hopefully, Lex would make her happy. If he didn’t, Clark would have something to say about it. 

He was tired, just wanted to head to bed. It had been a long day. Just as he was about to head down the stairs, he heard someone walk up. 

And was shocked to see Oliver at the bottom of the steps. _Oh no,_ he thought. It seemed confrontation time was now. 

“Oliver, look, about what happened,” he started. But Oliver wasn’t saying anything. 

Oliver quickly closed the distance between them, until they were standing face to face. 

“Oliver,” he began again but Oliver refused to let him speak. 

In one swift move, Oliver crushed his mouth on Clark’s. He was taken aback for a moment but then gave himself completely to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Oliver. The kiss escaladed in passion quickly, Oliver’s mouth exploring every inch of his own and he returned it enthusiastically. 

Just as abruptly as the kiss started, it ended. Oliver pulled away, both of them breathless. 

Oliver took a few quick sharp breaths. “Now we’re even,” Oliver told him. 

And as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving Clark standing there, wide eyed, staring at the spot where the blonde had previously stood, wondering what the hell had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Sleeping hadn’t come easy that night, the kiss on constant replay in his mind. And was Lois crazy? How could she even compare them? His kisses were even better than Clark remembered. One thing was for certain and that was that Oliver Queen definitely beat Lois in the kissing department. Lois must be nuts if she thinks she can say they’re just “good”. Oliver was more than just good . . . words could not describe how that kiss made him feel.

 _“Now we’re even.”_ What on Earth did Oliver mean by that? The next day, he didn’t even want to get out of bed. But he had chores to do and he knew that staying in bed all day wouldn’t solve anything. So he forced himself up but it almost felt as if he is a robot. He was just going through the motions- getting dressed, having breakfast, doing his chores.

He heard a knock at the door and looked up, relieved to see it was Chloe and not Oliver. Chloe opened the door and entered.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey, Chlo,” he greeted her. “What’s up?”

“Well, you disappeared on us yesterday,” Chloe teased, “I had to come see you.” She smiled. “At least now I know why you were so eager to protect the Green Arrow.”

He sighed. “I figured it wouldn’t take you long to connect the dots. You’re too smart for the rest of us, Chlo.”

She grinned. “I can’t believe you kissed Lois . . .”

“She kissed me!” he protested. “I never saw it coming.”

“Kissed the girlfriend of the man you’re in love with,” Chloe said, shaking her head. “Ironies of life at work, Clark.”

“It gets better,” Clark told her, “What if I told you the man I loved kissed me last night?”

Chloe looked shell-shocked. “Whoa, wait a minute, Clark! Oliver kissed you? When did this happen? How did you not tell me immediately? Details, Clark, details!”

Glancing at her warily, he recapped the previous evening’s events, starting with Lana’s visit and ending with Oliver’s.

Only when he finished his story did he meet her eyes and smiled slightly when he saw the amazement there. But she didn’t say anything, she just pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug, grateful to be in the comforting embrace of his best friend.

“Clark, I can’t believe it,” she said softly, “No wonder you look so exhausted today.” She pulled away and frowned. “I take back everything I said about Oliver being cool. This is so not cool.”

“He was upset,” Clark said, unable to resist defending him, “I did kiss his girlfriend, who went on to say what a better kisser I was.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Chloe argued, “This was just mean! He totally toyed with your feelings. The two of you have been dancing around each other for a while and he took advantage of how you felt to seek some stupid revenge? I don’t care if he is the Green Arrow . . . I have half a mind to march over there and kick his butt!”

He couldn’t help but smile at the determined look on her face. Seeing his amused expression, she added, “I can take him you know. Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it.”

“I have no doubt, Chlo,” he laughed, “You are quite scary when you’re angry.”

“Damn straight,” she agreed, flexing her muscles. “You better watch out, Kent. I may come after you next.”

“Oh, Chloe,” he sighed, “What would I do without you?”

“Don’t worry, Clark,” Chloe said, “You’re never going to have to find out.”

“Good,” he replied, with a grin.

“Are you okay?” she asked, placing a hand on his arm. “Seriously . . . are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Clark confessed. “I’ve wanted him for so long and then he kissed me . . . and it was amazing. Lois is nuts if she calls him ‘good’ . . . good is the understatement of the century.”

“Something tells me this was more than just revenge,” Chloe noted.

“It wouldn’t matter,” Clark said, his voice barely a whisper. “I can’t have him.”

“Clark!” Chloe said, her tone sharp. “You can’t keep doing this! If you love him, stand up for your feelings.”

“She’s in love with him,” Clark said, his voice distant, even to his own ears, “She told me . . . she almost gave up the plan just because she said she thought she was in love with Oliver.” There was no question as to who the “she” was.

“Oh no.” Chloe’s voice was full of alarm.

“Exactly, now you see why I can’t do anything,” Clark replied.

“I’m so sorry, Clark,” Chloe said sympathetically. They both knew that if Lois decided she was in love, the relationship was serious.

“Me too,” Clark said. And the two of them sat in silence.

“Hey, who died?” They looked up to see Lois, smiling at them.

“Hey Lo,” Chloe said, giving her cousin a smile.

“Hey Lois,” Clark greeted her. His smile was a little more forced.

“What’s got the two of you so down?” she asked.

“Nothing is wrong, Lois,” Clark said quickly, “Just enjoying a bit of silence.” He gave her a teasing smile, “Not everyone likes to talk all the time.”

“Oh whatever, Smallville,” Lois replied, “I don’t know what you would do without me.”

“How could I?” Clark asked sweetly, “You never leave so I can find out.”

She mock glared at him and he heard Chloe stiffen a giggle next to him.

“One day you’ll learn to appreciate me,” Lois proclaimed, “But I’ll wait.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Clark muttered and then grinned innocently when she glared at him again.

“So what’s new, Lois?” Chloe chipped in before they could verbally attack each other again.

“Since Smallville bailed on our last movie night,” Lois said, “I was thinking the four of us could do something together.”

“The four of us?” Chloe asked. “What would you want to do?” Clark was already coming up with excuses to get out of whatever she had planned. There was no way he could sit in the room with Oliver and Lois now . . . it would kill him to see them acting all lovey-dovey.

“So there is this new karaoke club that opened in Metropolis,” Lois said, “I thought it would be fun.”

“Karaoke?” Clark repeated, “I don’t think so, Lois. Count me out.”

“Oh come on, Smallville,” Lois said, “You don’t even have to sing . . . it will be a good change of pace for you. What do you say, Chlo?”

“If he’s not comfortable . . .” Chloe started, looking nervous. She could tell that he was trying to avoid spending time with Oliver but she didn’t know what to tell Lois, who had no clue about the situation.

“You both have to come,” Lois insisted, “I mean, Oliver and you are friends now, right, Clark?”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Clark managed to say.

“So what’s the problem then?” Lois questioned, “We’ll all go as a group of friends.”

“Except that you and Oliver are dating,” Chloe pointed out, “It’s not like this is a double date, Lo.”

Lois flushed slightly. “Yeah, about that . . . not so much.”

“Not so much what?” Chloe asked.

“Oliver and I are not . . . dating anymore,” Lois said.

Clark raised his head in surprise. “What?”

“I broke up with him,” Lois admitted.

“Wait a second,” Clark interrupted, “Just a few days ago, you were saying that you were in love with him. When did this happen?”

“When I kissed the Green Arrow,” Lois said.

 _No, no, no._ He exchanged a concerned glance with Chloe. There was no way he could’ve broken up Lois and Oliver. Not with one kiss . . . this was ridiculous.

“I mean, I was thinking,” Lois continued, “How could I be in love with Oliver and then feel so much with one kiss?”

“Lois, it was just one kiss,” Clark said, “What you have with Oliver is so much more than that.”

“No, Clark, I can’t continue a relationship with Oliver knowing I’m not with him fully,” Lois said, “Our relationship is getting serious but I’m not ready to commit. That kiss with the Green Arrow made me see that a steady relationship is not something I want right now.”

“I broke up with Oliver this morning,” she finished, “We are still friends though. He completely understood.”

“Are you sure about this, Lois?” Chloe asked. “You two seemed really happy together.”

“Right now I want to focus on my career,” Lois said firmly, “I still haven’t made it in the journalism business. Relationships are going to have to take a backseat, at least for a little while.” She took a deep breath. “I think I want to go back to school.”

“Wow, Lois, you’ve made a lot of decisions,” Clark said, dazed at the conversation they were having.

“I know,” Lois agreed, “But I need to shape up my life.”

“Whatever you decide to do, we’ll support you, Lo,” Chloe said encouragingly. “I just don’t want to see you give up a man who has made you happy. You’ve been searching for love for so long.”

“And I’m still searching,” Lois clarified, “It’s just . . . when I think long run, when I think of building a future with someone, it’s not Oliver I see. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy . . . he’s just not for me.” She stood up. “Besides, before I get attached to a man, I want to make it big. No man is going to be supporting me.”

“That’s really admirable of you, Lois,” Clark said.

“Thank you, Smallville,” Lois replied, clearly surprised at the compliment. “I am going back to school. When Metropolis University reopens in the fall, I’ll be there. This time, I plan to give it all I got.” She shrugged. “And if I’m meant to fall in love, I will. It’s just no longer a priority.”

“I have to get going,” Lois said, “So what do you guys say? This Friday evening? Karaoke? Spend some time with me while I still have time to have a life?”

“All right, Lois,” Chloe said, “I’ll be there. It won’t be awkward between you and Oliver, will it?”

“No way, we’re totally cool,” Lois assured her, “He said he’d be there too.” She looked at Clark. “Come on, Smallville? For me?”

He had mixed feelings but couldn’t refuse her. “Okay,” he said finally, “I will come too.”

“Great!” Lois said, “I knew you’d come around. Now I really have to go. Friday evening at 6:30! We’re meeting at Oliver’s penthouse. I’ll come here so the three of us can drive together.”

“Sounds good,” Chloe said and Clark just nodded in agreement.

Lois said her goodbyes and left. Chloe was beaming when he looked back at her.

“Clark!” she said, “This is great news.”

“That Lois and Oliver broke up?” Clark asked, “How is this great?”

“He’s free!” Chloe said happily, “Now you can move in.”

“Chloe!” Clark admonished her, “Lois just broke up with him. I am not going to move in when he’s vulnerable.”

“Oh give me a break,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes, “When has Oliver Queen ever expressed vulnerability? You heard Lois . . . he’s fine! And he seemed perfectly okay with kissing you when he was still with her.”

“You make sense,” Clark acknowledged, “But I still have my doubts.”

“Okay, Clark,” Chloe responded, “Give it a few days . . . wait until karaoke night. See how he acts around you and then make a decision.”

“I just want to think this through,” Clark said.

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Chloe said, “It’s good that you’re being careful.”

“After Lana, I can’t afford to rush anything,” Clark said, “I have no choice.”

“It’s a good idea, Clark,” Chloe said, “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together.”

He didn’t respond, too caught up in his own thoughts.

In three days, he would once again be faced with the man he loved. The man he loved, who was now single. Question was now that Lois was out of the picture, would Oliver want Clark?


	16. Chapter 16

It had been almost four days since he had last seen Oliver. 3 days, 18 hours, 56 minutes and 24 seconds since Oliver kissed him in his loft. But it wasn’t as if he was counting or anything.

Clark groaned. Who was he kidding? He was going crazy and it had only been a short time. The lack of Oliver’s presence in his life had nothing to do with busy schedules or them just missing each other. Oliver had tried to call him, but Clark had caller ID and didn’t pick up the phone. Two times Oliver had come to the barn but the minute he heard his car approaching, Clark took off.

No, he was going to see Oliver when he was ready. Well, he still wasn’t ready but he was going to see him that night. Lois and Chloe were coming here soon. Their planned meeting time was at 6:30 so Chloe and Lois agreed to pick him up at 5:30.

Normally he would’ve just run to the Talon but Lois would get suspicious on how he got there and he figured it wasn’t worth the hassle of lying. That’s why he was surprised when, at 4:45, he heard a knock at the door.

When he opened the door, he was confused to see Chloe on the other side.

“Chloe, you’re a little early,” he said.

She gave him a once over. “Actually I’m right on time. You’re not actually going to go out in that, are you?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” he protested, as she walked right past him. “I always dress like this.”

“Exactly!” Chloe exclaimed, “That’s why you can’t wear it. I’m not saying you don’t pull off your traditional outfit but this is big. You have to show Oliver exactly what he’s missing.”

“Wait, I’m not going to dress up for Oliver,” Clark argued.

Chloe stopped at the foot of the steps. “Yes, you are. Do you want to win him over or not? Now come along.” She went up the steps, not even waiting for him to respond.

Realizing he had no other choice, he followed her and found her digging through his closet. 

“Chloe, this is nuts,” he complained.

“Hush, Clark,” Chloe told him, “You’re interrupting. I’m just finding a different shirt. This is a simple karaoke club so it will look too obvious if you’re decked out. But I just want to get you out of that shirt and jacket. Your jeans are fine.”

Giving up, he sat on the bed and watched her work. “Jesus, Clark,” Chloe said, “How many of those red and blue shirts do you have? Do you just buy them in bulk or something?”

“They’re comfortable,” he said defensively. “Do you know how many clothes get ruined thanks to the meteor freaks and the zoners? It’s just easier this way.”

Chloe laughed. “Well I have to agree on that count. But you should throw in some nice shirts now and then too.”

“I don’t have many opportunities to go out,” Clark said, shrugging.

Suddenly, she grinned and pulled out a top. “How come I’ve never seen you wear this?”

Clark grimaced at the shirt she pulled out. Half sleeved, button up, tight black shirt. That shirt had some bad memories attached to it.

“I was wearing that the first time I flew,” he remembered, “When Kal-El took over.”

“It is a nice shirt though, Clark,” Chloe said, “I think you should wear it.”

He took the handed shirt and glanced at it skeptically.

“Clark, look at me,” Chloe said, “Trust me on this one. Oliver has been trying to reach you for days with no success. And when he sees you in that shirt, he’ll go crazy.”

“Okay,” Clark agreed, “I’ll wear it.”

Chloe smiled, pleased. “I’ll be right outside the door.” She left, leaving him alone to change.

“Okay evil shirt,” Clark muttered, “You are very uncomfortable looking . . . I don’t know why I bought you. Something tells me that this is not going to be a fun couple of hours and I will be very self conscious.” He glared at the shirt, as if daring it to disagree. “So you better win me Oliver, okay?”

He was pretty sure talking to your clothes was a sign of insanity but he didn’t dwell on it too much. After changing his shirt, he opened the door for Chloe to reenter the room.

She appraised him and nodded, approvingly. “Much better. Now . . . your hair.”

Instinctively, Clark reached for his head. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Clark, Clark, Clark,” Chloe said. “Where do I start?”

“My hair’s not that bad!” Clark griped.

“It’s not bad . . . it’s just boring,” Chloe said. Her gaze darted to the dresser and she walked over to it. A few minutes of digging and she came back with a bottle of gel.

“Sit still,” she commanded as he tried to get up and protest.

He pouted as she styled his hair, closing his eyes the entire time.

“All right,” Chloe said finally, “Open your eyes.” Clark was nervous but did as he was told. She led him to a mirror and he tilted his head.

“I look okay,” he said softly.

“Okay?” Chloe repeated, “You look great!”

He turned to her. “Thanks Chloe.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said, her tone warm.

“So is Jimmy coming?” he asked.

“No, he had plans,” Chloe said, “But he said to say hi to ‘CK’.” She grinned, “I don’t know what it is about you, Clark Kent, but everyone seems to like you.”

He blushed. “I don’t know what it is either . . . but I’m glad he’s okay with me. I didn’t want your relationship to suffer because he thought something was going on.” He looked at her. “He’s a good guy.”

“That he is,” Chloe agreed. “He makes me happy.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Clark told her. “So where’s Lois?”

“Well, I said I had to come see you first,” Chloe said, “We’re going back to pick her up.”

“Shall we head out then?” Clark asked.

“We shall,” Chloe agreed.

“By the way,” Clark added, “You look very lovely. Sorry I didn’t mention it before.” She did . . . but then again, Chloe always looked beautiful to him. Even in a simple v-necked dark red shirt and a pair of jeans, she managed to stand out.

She smiled. “It’s fine, Clark. But thank you.”

They headed to the car and within minutes, Chloe was driving them back to the Talon. Lois was waiting for them when they arrived and she got in the car.

“Hey everyone,” she started and then her gaze fell on Clark. “Smallville! What happened to you?”

Did she think he looked bad? Seeing his wide-eyed expression, she shook her head. “No, no, it’s not bad. You look good!”

He felt his face heat up. “Thanks, Lois. So do you.” He may not be attracted to Lois, like Oliver once thought, but he never denied that she was a good looking woman. Wearing a black tube top and a faded pair of jeans, she was stunning.

“Thanks Smallville,” Lois said, “I may not be looking for a relationship right now but I certainly wouldn’t mind turning a few heads.” She winked. “So Chloe, I assume you are responsible for our lovely farm boy not looking so farm boyish?”

“I figured it was time for a change,” Chloe responded, her eyes on the road.

“You were right,” Lois said appreciatively, “I’m impressed.” She smiled wickedly. “Maybe once we’re there, we can find Smallville a nice girl.”

“Lois, please don’t try to set me up,” Clark pleaded.

“Smallville, you look hot!” Lois said, “And you know I don’t compliment you all that often so you know I mean it. I’m not saying look for a bride but chat up a few girls. Trust me, dressed like that, you are definitely going to get attention.”

“I don’t want attention,” Clark said. At least not from any random woman. There was only one person he wanted attention from and they were on their way to go see him now.

“I just want to see you happy,” Lois said, her tone resigned.

He had to smile at that. Lois and he may bicker but there were points where he could tell that she really cared about him.

“I know and I appreciate that,” Clark said honestly. “I am happy, with my friends- you and Chloe are good enough for me. Don’t worry, once we get there, I promise I won’t be a loner or something.”

He was rewarded with a bright smile. “Okay, so enough of the sappiness,” Lois said, “Happy topics anyone?”

Chloe and Clark laughed. The rest of the ride, they managed to stick to superficial topics such as Lois’s job and Jimmy.

Eventually, they got to Oliver’s place and Clark was nervous as hell. Chloe gave him an encouraging smile and Lois was oblivious to what was going on.

When the stepped into the elevator, Clark wanted nothing more to run back to Smallville. But it was not a possibility. He had come too far to back off now.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Lois pushed the door open and they entered in a line, Lois first, Chloe in the middle and Clark trudging behind.

Oliver was there to greet them. One look at him and Clark’s heart stopped. The man in front of him was dressed to kill. He put all three of them to shame, wearing a tight black shirt, a leather jacket and gray pants.

“Hey everyone,” Oliver said, his eyes falling on Lois, then Chloe and finally resting on him. Clark saw him do a slight double take when their eyes met.

“Hi Ollie,” Lois said, “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Oliver replied, “So do all of you.”

Lois grinned. “Of course we do.” She nudged Clark. “We even managed to get Smallville over here out of his traditional shirt and jacket. Miracles abound huh?”

“How’d you manage that one?” Oliver teased, his eyes never leaving Clark.

“And I don’t recall you doing anything, Lois,” Clark retorted, shooting her a smile, trying to avoid Oliver’s gaze.

“Small details,” Lois said, shrugging.

“Actually, it was me,” Chloe chipped in.

“Well then nice work,” Oliver said, addressing Chloe. She smiled at him.

“Can we all stop discussing me?” Clark asked.

“But we like to talk about you, Smallville,” Lois said.

“Lois, you just like to talk,” he corrected.

Lois was about to say something but was cut off by Chloe. “Oh no, the two of you don’t start. We don’t have for time for the two of you to go back and forth.” She paused. “And don’t start accusing the other one of starting it either.”

Beside her, Oliver chuckled. “I take it you’re used to dealing with them?”

Chloe glanced at him. “You have no idea. Once they get going, it never ends. For two adults, they act like children when they get around each other.”

“Hey!” Lois and Clark exclaimed together.

“I’m insulted,” Lois said, “Come on, Clark, we don’t need them . . . we can get to the place ourselves.”

Chloe waved her keys. “Last time I checked the two of you have no means to get there.”

In a flash, Lois snatched her keys away. “We do now. Come, Clark. The blondes can find their own way there.”

“Wait a second,” Clark said, a horrified expression on his face, “You’re driving?”

“I’m a perfectly safe driver!” Lois said haughtily.

Clark snickered. “I am!” Lois insisted.

“Lois has a point,” Chloe said.

“Thank you,” Lois said.

“No, not about the driving,” Chloe replied, “Sorry, Lois, you’re my cousin and I love you but you really are a danger behind the wheel.”

She glared at Chloe and Clark couldn’t hold back a laugh. When Lois shot him a look, he gave her an innocent smile.

“What I meant,” Chloe continued, “was that we should take two cars.”

“Two cars?” Clark repeated, “For the four of us? Isn’t that a waste?”

“Actually I see her point,” Oliver piped in, “In case someone gets tired, everyone doesn’t have to go. It seems reasonable to me. Considering all three of you got here in one car, I can take mine as well.”

“Okay,” Lois said, “So we’ll split up. Chloe and I will go in her car and Clark can go with Oliver.”

 _Oh, God no,_ were Clark’s first thoughts. He couldn’t be alone with Oliver!

“You know I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Clark said quickly, “There is a high chance if someone leaves, we’re all going to go. We should all save energy . . . pollution is a real problem, you know.”

“When did you become the environmentalist, Smallville?” Lois quizzed. Chloe just seemed amused; one look into her eyes and he knew she realized exactly why he was protesting so much.

“Anyway, it’ll be fine, Smallville,” Lois said, “Chloe and I will have our bonding time in the car and the two of you boys can bond too. You know the way there right?”

“I have directions,” Oliver assured them.

“Great,” Lois said happily, “See you there then!”

“Bye!” Chloe said and he watched as the two of them stepped into the elevator and disappear, leaving him alone with Oliver.

He looked at Oliver, who was watching him, with an grin on his face.

“So we should get going,” Clark started, eager to get out.

“Hmm,” Oliver said. “We could do that.”

“Actually we should do that,” Clark said, “The girls have left . . . they’ll be waiting for us.”

“Relax Clark,” Oliver told him, “I know a short cut. We’ll be there not too long after them. Besides, I’d like to talk.”

“Talk?” Clark echoed, “About what?”

“I don’t know, Clark,” Oliver said casually, “We haven’t talked in a few days, what, with you avoiding me and all.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” Clark lied, “I’ve just . . . been busy.”

“Yeah, busy avoiding me,” Oliver countered. “I called, left messages . . . I even stopped by a few times. Too busy to pick up a phone, Clark?”

“I just . . .” Clark started but found he had no explanation.

“That’s what I thought,” Oliver said.

“You know, you have no right to be smug about this,” Clark said, anger bubbling.

“Whatever are you talking about, Clark?” Oliver asked innocently.

“You kissed me,” Clark said coldly. He wasn’t going to be vulnerable. No way was he going to let Oliver see how much he affected him. “Look, I’m sorry about the whole Lois kiss thing. I didn’t plan it and I did not see it coming. But I do not appreciate you toying with me to get your revenge.”

“Is that what you think it was about?” Oliver asked incredulously, “Revenge?”

“What else could it have been about?” Clark shot back, “I distinctly remember you saying ‘we’re even.’ If that doesn’t signify that the kiss was about revenge, I don’t know what it means!”

Oliver walked right up to him. “Clark,” he said, “That was one of the best kisses I’ve ever experienced in my entire life and you think it was about _revenge_? How can you have even been surprised that I kissed you? We’ve been flirting for a while now . . . maybe I just decided it was time to end the game. Maybe I got tired of waiting.”

“Then why did you say ‘we’re even’?” Clark asked calmly.

“Clark, I just . . . I said the first thing that came out of my mouth,” Oliver replied. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well, you said the wrong thing,” Clark told him, “And I think this conversation is over . . . and I’d like to leave.”

Oliver sighed. “Okay, let’s go.” He shot him a look. “But this conversation isn’t over by far.”

Clark didn’t respond and the two of them headed out. The ride was silent and Clark was happy when they got to their destination.

Chloe and Lois were already there, sitting in a booth.

“Hey!” Lois said as the approached the table. “You two took a while. Doing some male bonding? Talk about anything significant?”

“No,” Clark said, “We were just talking. Nothing important.”

Oliver was silent and Chloe was shooting him a concerned glance.

Lois smiled. “Great, have a seat guys.” Clark, of course, ended up sitting next to Oliver.

“I can’t wait to see which one of us cracks and sings first,” Lois said excitedly. Clearly she was eager for the night to begin.

 _That makes one of us,_ Clark said, trying not to look over at Oliver. This night had already started off badly . . . he had a feeling it would only get worse.

 _Be optimistic, Clark,_ he told himself. _Maybe it will get better._

But then he shifted slightly and his thigh brushed against Oliver’s, sending a shiver down his back. Brown eyes met green and Clark was uncomfortable under the intensity of Oliver’s stare.

The night would get better.

Yeah, right.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Lois whispered as a woman attempted to sing Christina Aguilera’s “Genie in a Bottle”. 

“Be nice, Lois,” Clark chided but winced when the woman hit a high note.

“What were you saying?” Lois teased. 

“Do you plan to sing, Lois?” Oliver asked, with a glint in his eyes.

“I think I will need more alcohol before I get up there,” Lois laughed. She glanced at her glass, which was now empty. “Speaking of which, I’m going to get us another round.”

“Don’t worry, Smallville, no alcohol for you, I know,” Lois added before he could say anything.

They watched her saunter toward the bar. It was an 18+ club but alcohol was available, if you showed ID. Clark managed to get non-alcoholic drinks, claiming that he was underage and didn’t want to risk getting caught and he wanted one of them to stay sober.

Chloe’s gaze darted between the two. “You know,” she said quickly, “I think I’m going to go see if Lois needs any help bringing those drinks back.” She was gone and once again, they were alone.

“So,” Clark said, breaking the silence, “You going to sing?”

Oliver gave him a half smile. “Maybe . . . like Lois, I may need a few more drinks to get me up there though.”

“Oliver Queen lacking courage?” Clark joked, “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I’m not all that brave, Clark,” Oliver said softly, “There so many things that I want that I just haven’t had the courage to take.” He was looking right at Clark when he said that, causing the brunette’s heart to flutter at Oliver’s sincere words.

“Oliver,” he began but was cut off when the two women returned with the drinks.

“Here we are,” Lois announced. She placed a red drink in front of Clark. “Don’t know what this is, Smallville, but the bartender recommended it.”

He was slightly wary but figured that it couldn’t hurt him anyway so he took a sip. Suddenly he felt a jolt run through his body and his eyes widened.

Apparently he should’ve taken notice of the drink's red color. _Red k,_ was the last thought he had before the substance took over.

He looked away, his eyes glowing red for an instant but the others didn’t see the change. A slow smile spread across his face.

Freedom, he thought. He felt so carefree, so uninhibited, so . . . good.

“Smallville,” Lois said, “How’s the drink?”

“It’s very nice, Lois,” he said, with a smile. His smile was different and he knew Chloe could tell something was wrong.

“Clark, are you okay?” Chloe asked.

“Okay? I’m better than okay,” Clark said, “In fact, I’m great.” He smirked. “Why are we all sitting around here anyway? I thought we were here for karaoke.”

“Clark, are you sure you’re okay?” Lois asked. “Maybe I should take a look at your drink . . .”

“The drink’s fine,” Clark assured her, with a wave of his hand. His eyes shifted to the karaoke stage, where some man was belting out some Clay Aiken song. _How lame,_ Clark thought.

“How boring are these songs?” Clark said.

“Then why don’t you go and sing?” Lois challenged.

He met her gaze. “I think I will.”

“Are you serious?” Chloe interrupted.

“Dead serious,” he said. He stood up. “If you guys want to be a bunch of chickens and sit around, someone has to do something.”

He met Oliver’s eyes and the other man was looking stunned at Clark’s 180.

Giving the group one last smirk, he walked toward the sign up sheet. He had a perfect song in mind too.

He quickly jotted his name down and was happy when he saw nobody else had picked his song. Two people were going and then it would be him.

“Hey,” a voice said from behind him. He turned to see a pretty blonde standing next to him.

“Hi,” Clark replied with a smile. Light blue eyes, long blonde hair, slim figure . . . very nice.

“You here alone?” she asked.

“No, I’m here with a couple of friends,” he explained, gesturing to the table where Lois, Chloe and Oliver sat.

She looked at the table and then back at him. “Just friends? Those are some pretty girls with you.”

“Just friends,” he said. _And it’s not the girls you should be worrying about,_ he added silently, with a smirk.

“What about you?” he asked, “A pretty woman like you can’t be here alone.”

“I’m just here with friends too,” she said, pointing to a table filled with other women. She moved closer to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Oliver’s eyes narrow at her closeness. _Jealous, Ollie?_ This would be too much fun.

“You plan to sing?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “What about you?”

“Just signed up,” Clark responded, “You should sing . . . I’m sure you have a lovely voice. I would definitely enjoy listening to you.”

“I’ll consider it,” she said, giving him a flirty smile.

He heard his name. “Well, that’s me. Maybe I’ll catch you later?”

“I think that’s a given,” she said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” he said and headed for the stage.

He got on the stage and looked through the electronic catalogue. Finding his song, he grinned and clicked the appropriate buttons.

Flashing the audience a blinding smile, he felt a thrill when he saw the expressions on some of the women’s faces.

He picked up the microphone and waited as the music began. Papa Roach’s Forever. Then he started to sing. _This one’s for you Oliver,_ he said silently.

"In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you  
Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors  
He will never forgive her  
He will never forgive her"

Everyone at his table looked blown away at his choice of song but that didn’t stop him.

"Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever"

This song was perfect for him and Oliver and he wondered if Oliver knew that this song was dedicated to him.

"Sitting by a fire  
On a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl  
Little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroin  
In this moment I’m lonely  
Fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven this broken heart of mine"

It was as if he was pouring his heart into this song, every word directed toward Oliver. _Hear me Oliver,_ Clark thought, _I’m singing for you._

"Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go  
One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go  
One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go  
One last kiss"

The song faded and he was done. He put the mike back into the stand and was shocked when he heard the thunderous applause.

Heading off the stage and back toward their table, he was stopped several times, by both men and women, complimenting him.

He flirted with a few of the women, enjoying the attention he was getting. It took a while but he made it back to the table and gave the group a smug smile.

“What did you think?” he asked.

“Smallville, I’m speechless,” Lois said, “Never knew you had it in you!”

“You did great,” Chloe chimed in.

“Interesting song choice,” Oliver murmured. “Didn’t imagine you’d be a Papa Roach fan.”

“Well I’m just full of surprises,” Clark said, taking a seat.

“Hey, Clark,” Chloe said, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Oh, come on,” Lois protested, “No secrets from the group.”

“We’ll be back in a few,” Clark said and followed Chloe to a private spot in the room. “So what’s up?”

“Clark, are you feeling okay?” Chloe asked gently.

“I’m feeling really good, Chlo,” Clark insisted.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” she muttered. Keeping her voice low, she added, “Clark, I saw your drink. I think there is red k in there.”

“What’s your point?” Clark asked.

“Clark!” Chloe exclaimed, “You know how you get under the influence of that stuff . . . you may do something you’ll regret.”

“Chloe, all I’ve done is sing a song, and flirt with a few women,” Clark pointed out, “I’m doing fine . . . I’m happy and I’m free. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I’m just concerned,” Chloe said, “I don’t want you to feel badly about what you’ve done later.”

“I won’t,” Clark promised, “Now relax, Chlo. We’re all here to have a good time. So let’s have a good time!”

“Okay,” Chloe said reluctantly.

“Let’s go back,” Clark told her, moving toward the table, “I mean, we don’t want to get the others worried, now do we?” He winked and walked back to Lois and Oliver.

He returned to the table and Chloe arrived a second later. “Has any one of you gotten the urge to sing?”

“Nope, no urges yet,” Lois said, taking a sip of her drink, “I think I’m pretty content sitting here and making fun of everyone else who is up there.”

“Have fun doing that then,” Clark said, “If you don’t mind, I’ve found there are some very lovely, very single women around here who require my attention.”

“Go Clark!” Lois cheered. “Have fun!”

“I plan to,” Clark replied and headed off.

And he was having a good time, at least that’s what he convinced himself. He flirted with some women but his heart wasn’t satisfied. It knew what, or who he really wanted.

He took a bathroom break and when he was washing his hands, he couldn’t help but remember what happened in another bathroom in Metropolis three years ago.

Glancing at the mirror, he couldn’t help but smile. It seemed as if history was repeating itself. Because standing behind him was none other than Oliver.

“Hi Oliver,” he said, wiping his hands. “What’s new?”

“You’ve been acting strangely, Clark,” Oliver said, “I came to check in on you.”

“I didn’t realize acting relaxed and happy was strange,” Clark commented.

“It isn’t that you’re relaxed,” Oliver said, “It just that you did a 180 all of a sudden. After that drink particularly . . . so I wanted to make sure there was nothing sketchy in there.”

“Trust me,” Clark said, “I’m fine. Is that all you wanted?”

“No,” Oliver replied, “That was an interesting choice of song. I can’t help but wonder if you were singing it to someone.” _So he had noticed,_ Clark thought happily.

Oliver was moving in, like a predator going after his prey. “Would you care if I was?” Clark asked.

“I would definitely care,” Oliver said. There was no space between them and Clark was pressed against the cool marble sink. _Last time it was a wall._ But he remembered where it led.

This time he would be the initiator. No more inhibitions meant no more doubts, no more second-guessing his actions. Oliver was right there for the taking and he was going to take. For once in his life, he would get what he wanted.

He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist. “Good,” he said, “I hoped you would care.”

“And all those other women you were chatting up?” Oliver asked, with a hint of a smile.

“Nothing but substitutes,” Clark said softly. “Poor substitutes, in fact.”

“What now?” Oliver asked.

“Now I have the real thing in my arms,” Clark replied, “And I’d like to kiss him.”

“He’d like you to kiss him too,” Oliver said and leaned up to meet Clark’s lips in a kiss. It started out gentle but it didn’t stay that way for long.

Eventually, Oliver had to pull away, needing to breathe. “Aren’t you glad we brought two cars?” Oliver asked, not moving from Clark’s embrace.

“Is that your way of suggesting we leave?” Clark questioned.

“I’d definitely like to continue but I’d rather not do it in a public bathroom,” Oliver responded, “So yes, this is my way of saying we go.”

“Lead the way,” Clark told him.

“Got an excuse for Chloe and Lois?” Oliver asked as they headed out the bathroom.

“Leave the women to me,” Clark said and Oliver just nodded. They approached the table and Clark feigned looking ill.

“Clark,” Lois said immediately, “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Clark said, trying to seem pained, “My stomach feels funny.” Chloe was eyeing him suspiciously but Lois was buying into the lie.

“It must’ve been that drink,” Lois told him, “You should get home.”

“I don’t think he’ll make it back to Smallville,” Oliver said, “I’ll take him back to my place and he can rest there for the night.” 

“Good idea, Ollie,” Lois said encouragingly. Clark was proud of himself and his acting skills but one look into Chloe’s eyes made him realize that she hadn’t fallen for the act. In fact, her eyes told him that she knew exactly what he and Oliver were up to. But it didn’t seem as if she had any plans to stop him.

“Are you sure that you can get back all right?” Oliver asked, “I mean, if you guys want, you can crash with me too.” _Was Oliver nuts?_

Fortunately, they didn’t take them up on the offer. “I didn’t drink that much,” Chloe said, “I’ll be fine to drive home. Don’t worry about it, you guys can head out.”

They said their goodbyes and went to Oliver’s car. Once they were inside, Oliver grinned at him. “That went off well. I think we fooled them.”

“We fooled Lois,” Clark corrected him. “Chloe knows exactly what’s going on.”

“Then why didn’t she stop us?” Oliver asked, starting the car.

“I said she knows,” Clark said, “I never said she objected.”

Oliver nodded appreciatively as they drove back to the penthouse. “She is a very cool woman.”

“That she is,” Clark agreed.

“Her best friend is even cooler,” Oliver said with a grin. Clark smiled, not saying a word.

The car ride was far too long, even with Oliver’s short cut. But they finally made it back to his penthouse and Clark was extremely impatient by the time they made inside.

Oliver was clearly impatient as well because the minute they got into the living room, his mouth was on Clark’s. Instinctively, Clark responded to the kiss.

He moaned in protest when Oliver pulled away. “I’ve been waiting to do that all night,” Oliver confessed.

“Then why are you wasting time talking?” Clark asked, grinning wickedly but was surprised when Oliver just took his hand.

And then started to pull him lightly toward the steps. “Where are we going?” Clark asked, confused.

“My bedroom, of course,” Oliver said, “I figured that’s where we’re heading?”

“You figured correctly,” Clark said and let Oliver lead him to his bedroom, pretending he had no idea where it was.

The bedroom was exactly as he'd remembered it, Clark thought absently as Oliver shrugged out of his jacket, turning to kiss him once again as the blonde's fingers fumbled with the button's of his shirt. Clark's mind was in a haze . . . how was he supposed to think with Oliver's tongue in his mouth? The brunette barely registered the fact that his shirt had fallen to the floor as he separated from Oliver briefly to rid him of his own shirt. 

Pressed together, skin against skin, Ollie's lips fused against his neck as Clark's hands roamed the expanse of the blonde's back. Suddenly Oliver's hands were at the waistband of his jeans, a few smooth movements sending his pants and boxers to the floor. Deciding that his lover was still wearing too much, Clark reciprocated the gesture, ridding him of his pants and boxers leaving them both equally naked.

Clark let himself be pushed to the bed. If Oliver wanted control, he’d let him have it . . . for now. There was just something so delicious about being possessed by Oliver Queen that he couldn’t resist handing over the reins.

“So beautiful,” Oliver murmured, trailing kisses down his chest, “So amazing.” More kisses. “And all mine.”

“All yours,” Clark agreed. Oliver’s lips felt so good. “Oh, God, please, Oliver.”

“Please Oliver what?” Oliver asked with a teasing smile. “Tell me what you want, Clark.”

“Take me,” Clark said, with a slight growl to his voice, “I want you to fuck me . . . I need you inside me now.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened at his words. “Your wish is my command.” And he closed his mouth over Clark’s.

Then no words were spoken, as Oliver proceeded to grant every single of one of Clark’s wishes and more.

Hours later, Clark laid in bed, sated, the effects of the red k still lingering in his blood. Oliver was resting in his arms, exhausted.

He looked at the beautiful blonde and smiled, half asleep himself.

Yawning, he wrapped an arm around Oliver and got ready to sleep. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to Oliver’s forehead.

“Good night,” Clark said softly.

“Night, Clark,” Oliver murmured against his chest.

“My Blondie,” Clark whispered as he closed his eyes and finally dozed off.

Fast asleep, he didn’t see Oliver’s eyes shoot open at his words. Didn’t see the shock in the brown eyes at the nickname and definitely did not notice the blonde’s expression as all the pieces fell together. The secret that he had held so dear was now out.

Lost in his dreams, he didn’t hear the blonde whisper the word that would change everything, that would ruin their newfound happiness.

“Kal.”


	18. Chapter 18

When Clark woke up the next morning, he found that he was in a strange bed but he recognized the bedroom immediately. He was taken aback, but only for a second as all his memories of the previous night rushed back to him. The drink containing red kryptonite, the _song_ . . . God, had he actually sang in front of everyone? All the women he had flirted with, the bathroom encounter with Oliver, which eventually ended in the bedroom in which he was currently residing.

But he found the words he had told Chloe when she expressed her concern held true. He didn’t regret it, didn’t regret any of it. Last night had been amazing. Oliver wanted him and even better, he was no longer with Lois.

Did that mean that they were together? Was it just a one-night stand? Clark frowned, as his doubts began to return. Then he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He had just had a great night. That’s what he would focus on.

He turned on his side, ready to smile at Oliver. But the smile died quickly. There was nobody where Oliver should be. The other side of the bed was empty. Oliver was gone.

Every happy feeling he had was gone. To make sure he wasn’t overreacting, he scanned the entire penthouse. Nothing. Not only did Oliver leave him alone in his bed, he didn’t even have the decency to stick around. Oliver couldn’t have sent a clearer message on where he stood on what happened.

Their flirting, the little game they had been playing with each other . . . that was all it had been, a game. Oliver had made a move when he got tired of waiting. He even had said those exact words last night!

He had won . . . he managed to get Clark into bed with him. And now the game was over. Clark had to blink away the tears that were filling his eyes. This was an embarrassing situation and he never thought he would get himself into it.

Was it something he said? Was it something he did? Maybe he just wasn’t very good . . . after all, he hadn’t been with a man since the last time he had been with Oliver and that was a good three years ago.

He knew he should go . . . leave while he still had the chance. Oliver had probably been expecting him gone by the time he returned. But he couldn’t bring himself to get up. The room smelled like Oliver and if he closed his eyes, he could imagine Oliver lying next to him.

Reality hit every time he opened his eyes. Desperately, he tried to come up with excuses as to why Oliver was not there. He needed a reason . . . any reason would do. But he knew he had to face the truth . . . Oliver was gone.

It was time for him to leave as well. There was no use in pretending. As he got dressed, he tried to stay positive. At least he had had that one night. No matter how it was for Oliver, it had been incredible for him. Maybe the memories would be sufficient.

He would be happy to have this one night to look back on . . . someday in the future but not now. Not now, when his heart was being ripped into pieces, not when a pain was taking over his very essence, pain greater than anything that kryptonite could produce.

Fully dressed, he headed out of the bedroom and slowly made his way to the living room. Glancing around the room a final time, he went to the elevator. A minute later he was on the ground and seconds after he was on his way back to Smallville.

He had never been so happy to see the farm. It was surprisingly empty but he saw a note on the fridge. His mom had to go to Topeka again and she would be back in a couple of days. But then again, that was good. It was better that he was alone.

It would’ve been so easy to find Oliver too. He already knew the blonde’s heartbeat as well as his own and tracking him would be a piece of cake. But he had no clue what to say. Confrontations weren’t really his thing.

The worst part was that he had lost a very good friend in this mess. There was no way that they could keep a friendship after this. He would never be able to stand in a room with him, be close to him, without thinking of that night.

That was a shame because Oliver had been such a great friend. He had been someone Clark was learning to trust, someone Clark was willing to share his secret with and he had felt at true bond with him. Oliver had brought out a side of him that he didn’t know existed and he liked who he was around the older man.

He sighed. No use in crying over spilt milk. What was done was done and he just had to move on. Deal with the consequences and just accept that Oliver was out of his life. For now, anyway because he may not be good at confrontations but he knew he deserved an explanation.

Oliver had taken the coward’s route and he thought the other man was better than that. He couldn’t muster up any anger at him, his mind and body still in shock over what had happened. His phone buzzed and he went over to check on it, needing a distraction. 

Turned out he had a voicemail and it was none other than Chloe. He smiled slightly when he heard his best friend’s voice.

_“Hey, Clark, it’s Chloe. You’re probably not up by now . . . I’m assuming you had a late night? Anyway, I wanted to make sure everything was cool and let you know that Lois and I made it home safely. Call me later and I want details!”_

He was dialing her number before he could think about what he was doing. She picked up after two rings.

“Sullivan here,” she answered.

“Hey Chloe,” he said, “Got your message.”

“Hi Clark!” she exclaimed, “Well, I certainly didn’t expect to hear from you today. Are you at the penthouse?”

“Actually I’m home,” he admitted. “Back on the farm.”

He could practically hear her frown. “So early? Why aren’t you with Oliver? You two left together last night. Did you not stay together after that?”

“Oh we stayed together,” Clark replied, “I left this morning.”

“Did he have an emergency or something?” Chloe demanded, “What does he think about you leaving?”

“He doesn’t know,” Clark said, “And I doubt he would care, considering he wasn’t even around when I woke up.”

Silence. Chloe isn’t saying anything. Then he heard a curse on the other end.

“Language, Chlo,” he joked.

“Don’t even start, Clark,” Chloe said, “That scum ball . . . I have half a mind to go over and beat him to a pulp! Stupid, green leather wearing, arrow carrying, Robin Hood wannabe! I’ll take one of his arrows and just . . .”

“Chloe!” he interrupted before she could go any further.

“Clark why am I the only one who is angry about this?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know,” Clark said sadly, “It hurts more than anything.”

“I hate that he hurt you,” Chloe said softly, “Look, I’m coming over there.”

“There’s no need for that,” Clark protested, “I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t be okay,” Chloe responded, “You’re going to sit around and brood all day. Don’t even try to argue with me, Clark Kent. I know you too well. I’m going to pick up breakfast and I will meet you in the farm in about 30 minutes.”

Knowing that it was pointless to argue, he agreed and hung up. He used the time to take a shower and get dressed.

Chloe was as prompt as ever and when he heard the knock on the door, he couldn’t hold back the smile. He opened the door and was never happier to see his best friend.

“Hey Chloe,” he said, taking the bags out of her hand, “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” she said, following him to the kitchen. “How are you holding up?”

“Surviving,” he said, pulling out the items in the bag. “You and Lois got back okay last night?”

“We were good,” Chloe assured him, “Lois totally bought your act.”

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Clark replied. He paused briefly. “I am sorry . . . for the way I treated you when I was under red k.”

“Clark, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Chloe said, “Apologies are not necessary at all. Your song was pretty cool.”

“I can’t believe I sang,” he groaned, “How embarrassing.”

“You did great,” Chloe said, “And that song was so perfect . . . I knew instantly that you were singing it to Oliver.” She giggled. “You should’ve seen his face when you were flirting with all those other women though.”

“I remember wanting to make him jealous,” Clark recalled.

“It certainly worked,” Chloe responded. His eyes clouded with sadness thinking about Oliver. Chloe, of course, saw the change. “Sorry, Clark, I didn’t mean to make you think about him.”

“I just wish I knew,” he said, “why he left.” He met her eyes. “Did last night even mean anything to him?”

“Clark, I honestly was surprised at this,” Chloe confessed, “I mean, this doesn’t seem like a move he would make. He has always striked me as the ‘taking on a problem head on’ type of person.”

“That’s why this worries me,” Clark told her. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You should definitely talk to him,” Chloe advised, “You deserve answers.”

“Not yet though,” Clark said, “I’m not ready.”

“I don’t blame you,” Chloe replied, “You know, you shouldn’t seek him out. Make him come to you.”

“Is that a good idea?” he asked.

“Trust me, Clark, this is the best way to know,” Chloe said, “If he doesn’t come with an explanation soon, you’ll already have your answers. And then you can go yell at him.”

“Good point,” he said, “Thanks, Chlo.”

“And if you have to go yell,” Chloe added, “Let me know first so I can go take care of him first.”

“I will do that,” he promised. But he couldn’t hold back a laugh at the idea of Chloe going and “taking care” of Oliver.

“We’ll get through this, Clark,” Chloe said. “You’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Clark said, “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be good.” She smiled. “Anyway, let’s not talk about Oliver anymore. I don’t want to discuss him. Any interesting performances after I left last night?”

She grinned and started to fill him in on what happened, the interesting acts to when they finally left. The two of them enjoyed breakfast and talked about the different people who had sang.

Chloe stayed a while after they finished breakfast, the two of them catching up on each other’s lives. She eventually had to leave, having had made previous plans with Jimmy. He told her to say hi to Jimmy for him and she said she would.

She left and he was alone again but this time, he felt a lot better. Chloe had a way of doing that. No matter how bad a day he was having or whatever horrible thing he was dealing with, she always came in and managed to make him happier by just being there.

Chloe Sullivan was one of a kind and he felt lucky enough to have her in his life.

The next few hours went by quickly. He had chores to complete and he was doing them slowly. Ever since the whole Linda Lake scandal, he was worried that someone was always watching him. All the pains he had taken to stay out of the limelight had gone to waste. After the wedding was over, he hoped everything would go back to normal. But for now, he could stand to be a little more cautious.

His mom called after he finished lunch to check up on him. They had a brief conversation and he assured her that he was doing fine. He missed her and missed the days that they were able to see each other all the time but he couldn’t complain. She was doing so well as a senator and he was proud of her and all that she was accomplishing.

His day slowed down after that phone call and he was just relaxing in his loft when he heard the sound of a car approaching. It was the footsteps that caught his attention.

He may no move to get up from his position on the couch and looked up when he heard someone on the steps. When the person reached the top, he froze at who it was.

Oliver. He certainly did not expect to see him this soon.

“Hi,” Oliver said.

“Hey,” Clark replied.

“We need to talk,” Oliver said seriously.

“I didn’t think there was anything to talk about,” Clark replied, his voice taking a slight edge.

Oliver sighed, “Look, I have my reasons . . .”

“You have your reasons?” Clark repeated, interrupting him, “This one should be good. What good reason could you have for ditching me this morning? Do you know how it felt? You have some nerve showing up here and saying you have reasons!”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “I’d like a chance to explain.”

“And why should I give you one?” Clark demanded.

“Well I think I’m not the only one keeping secrets, Clark,” Oliver said. He paused for a second and glared at him. “Or should I say Kal?”


	19. Chapter 19

_Oh, shit,_ were the first two words to run through Clark’s mind. Oliver remembered . . . how did Oliver remember? Then again, he had been slipping for a while now.

His mind immediately flashed back to last night. _“My Blondie.”_ His heart sank and his stomach tightened . . . Oliver heard him and he must’ve connected all the dots.

“I see you are not denying my claims,” Oliver pointed out. “So I can assume that I was correct? You and Kal are the same person?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah . . . we are. That was me three years ago.”

Brown eyes looked at him, filled with betrayal. “How could you do this to me?”

“I didn’t meant to . . .” Clark started, “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Oliver laughed, but it was a cold and harsh. “You didn’t mean to hurt me? You _lied_ to me . . . you pretended to be this great friend and listened as I poured out my heart, as I told you all my feelings for Kal. Was it funny for you? Did you find it amusing, listening to the confident Oliver Queen go all mushy and heartbroken over you?”

“No, Oliver, it wasn’t funny at all,” Clark said, “I wasn’t pretending to be your friend.”

“You always did enjoy messing with my head,” Oliver continued, “Even three years ago, I remember all the times I had to go after you.” He shook his head. “I KNEW, the minute I saw you in the penthouse, I knew that I had seen you before.”

“I didn’t know then,” Clark cut in, “When I saw you, I felt as if I had met you before too but I didn’t know where or when.”

“When did you remember?” Oliver wanted to know.

“That night,” he admitted.

“So you’ve been lying to me for quite a while now,” Oliver said.

“I couldn’t tell you, Oliver!” Clark exclaimed, “I mean, how do you tell somebody something like this? At first, we didn’t know each other well enough . . .”

“And later?” Oliver asked, “How about later? Don’t lie, Clark, you never planned to tell me and you know it!”

“No, you’re right, I never was going to tell you,” Clark agreed, “But I had my reasons. If I told you I was the same person that only three years ago broke your heart, would you have ever seen me the same way again?”

“I always thought you were so good,” Oliver said sadly, “So honest and so pure. I was wrong.”

“I am not perfect, Oliver, I never pretended to be,” Clark said desperately. “I’ve told you that before. If you thought that, then you never knew me at all.”

Oliver was silent. “Oliver, who I was then,” Clark said, “The person you met three years ago, that wasn’t me.”

“I should’ve known,” Oliver whispered, “I can’t believe it took me this long to figure this out. It was all there . . . why you were so desperate for me not to know about your summer in Metropolis, the shooting comment, your goddamn EYES.”

He met Clark’s gaze. “Tell me, Clark, was I one of those things you regretted?”

“No, never,” Clark said automatically, “You were one of the few parts of that summer I _didn’t_ regret.”

“Do you actually expect me to believe that?” Oliver asked. He hadn’t moved from the spot on the stairs and Clark was worried that he would leave at any moment.

“You never called and you never wrote,” Oliver said. “You have an odd way of showing you care.”

“Things were different then, Oliver,” Clark said, “I wanted to, you have no idea how much I wanted to but I just couldn’t.”

“You’re all talk, Clark,” Oliver snapped. “If you wanted to reach me that badly, you would’ve.” His eyes suddenly widened. “Hold on . . . three years ago . . . OH GOD.” His expression grew frantic. “Damn you, Kent . . . I could’ve been arrested! You were sixteen years old!” Oliver was glowering now. “You have no idea how lucky we both are that nobody knew back then.”

He flushed, guilty. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Do you ever?” Oliver demanded, “I mean, honestly, Clark. Did last night mean anything to you at all? Or were you just playing with me again?”

“You don’t really think that,” Clark said softly.

“I don’t know what to think,” Oliver said icily, “You said the person you were when I met you before wasn’t you but last night, you were acting more like Kal than Clark. So I’m expecting you’re going to use the same excuse this time around.”

“Hold on,” Clark interjected, “I said I wasn’t myself but my feelings for you were always genuine. I never lied about the way I felt.”

“You just lied about everything else, right?” Oliver asked, his tone bitter and unforgiving. Never had Oliver looked at him with such hatred and it just killed him. That look could undo faster than kryptonite.

“Oliver, why do you think I was so reluctant to be with you?” Clark asked, trying to keep his composure, “Why do you think that I ran away?”

“So this is my fault?” Oliver demanded. “My fault for coming after you? Is that what you’re saying?”

“NO!” Clark said quickly, “No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m glad you came after me.”

“Then what are you saying?” Oliver wanted to know.

“I’m trying to explain!” Clark said.

“Then explain,” Oliver replied, looking at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath. “Oliver, that day we ended up in the same sandwich shop, you thought I was running away. You were right. I was running . . . I had run away. I was dealing with a lot of things at that time and I just needed to get away.”

“What would be so bad that you would run away from home?” Oliver questioned.

“My parents lost their baby,” Clark remembered, “And the explosion that caused it was my fault. Don’t ask me for details, not now . . . I’ll tell you sometime but not yet. They’d been trying to have a kid for years and I figured that they lost their real child because of me, there was no way they’d want me around anymore.” His throat tightened, as he recalled how he felt, the pain that he had gone through, the look his father gave him in that hospital.

Afraid to meet his gaze, Clark didn’t see that Oliver’s expression has softened and his eyes were now filled with curiosity.

“It sounds crazy but that was how I was feeling,” Clark said, “And then . . . Lex died. He was my best friend and suddenly, he was dead. I was supposed to be the best man at the wedding and I never showed.”

“You were upset when I mentioned his death,” Oliver cut in, “I could tell.”

“He was my best friend,” Clark repeated, “But I tried not to show too much emotion then. I was worried if I gave off too much information that you’d figure out who I was, who I really was.” The memories hurt but he knew he had no choice but to continue.

“The first time we met, I saved his life,” Clark said, “I guess a part of me always felt responsible for him. I saved him, sometimes he saved me . . . it was just the way our friendship worked. When he died, it hurt. And I felt horrible, because I hadn’t been able to save him. It all just added up. I was having relationship issues, I thought my parents didn’t want me and Lex’s death was just the final straw.”

“So you ran away,” Oliver concluded.

“I ran away,” Clark said, “I just wanted to go and party. I didn’t want to feel any attachments to anything or anybody. I wanted to forget, everything I did was to forget. It was going according to plan too.”

“And then what happened?” Oliver prodded.

“Then I met you,” Clark replied, “You intrigued me from the first time we met and I hated it.” He smiled wryly. “I was sixteen years old, Oliver. No matter how confident or cool I acted, I was in high school. I didn’t have any experience with women and I grew up _here_ , in Smallville. Do you honestly think that gays, lesbians and bisexual can openly express their feelings? You were the first man I had ever been attracted to and that scared the hell out of me.”

“Wait a second,” Oliver said, “You said you didn’t have any experience with women . . . so when we slept together, you were a . . .?”

“Virgin?” Clark finished. “Yeah, I was. You couldn’t tell?”

Oliver looked stunned at the revelation. “No, I couldn’t. Wow . . .”

“Lana thinks that we were both virgins when we were together,” Clark said, “I was, but only with women. To this day, she thinks she was my first.”

“But she wasn’t,” Oliver said, a hint of a smug smile on his face, “I was.”

“Yes you were,” Clark responded, amused by Oliver’s arrogance.

“You were so different,” Clark continued, getting serious, “You were so much more real than all those women I danced with at the clubs. You made it so easy to open up and it was so easy to just fall for you. And that scared me because I promised myself I wouldn’t get attached. Promised myself because I knew that if I fell, I’d only get hurt.”

“But you gave in,” Oliver pointed out.

“You’re a hard man to resist,” Clark responded, with a small smile.

Oliver nodded seriously. “You’re right. I’m surprised it took you as long as it did.” His brown eyes were dancing and Clark preferred this to the cold treatment of a few minutes ago.

“But why then?” Oliver asked suddenly, “How were you so different?”

“Do you remember the ring I was wearing?” Clark quizzed and Oliver nodded. “That ring had a stone, the red stone was actually red meteor rock. Meteor rocks, no matter what color, affect me and red makes me lose my inhibitions.”

“The ring was glowing,” Oliver said, his eyes slightly glazed. “I’m assuming that’s how you can tell? Because the rock glows around you?” Clark didn’t say anything but Oliver took his silence as a yes.

Oliver bit his lip and Clark could see his mind working. “The drink was glowing,” Oliver said, meeting his eyes, “It was red and it was glowing just the slightest. It had meteor rock in it, didn’t it? That was the reason for the sudden personality shift.”

“Yeah,” Clark replied, “I didn’t know it though, with the drink. The ring, I put on purpose.”

“Because that was the only way you could block your emotions,” Oliver said softly, “That was the only way you could act without thinking, without anything stopping you. In a way, the red meteor rock is like a drug for you, isn’t it?”

Oliver Queen was a smart man, he had always known that but he was observant. He could tell him a little and the man managed to find out everything else on his own.

He didn’t answer the question but he knew Oliver didn’t need answers. The expression on his face was confirmation enough.

“By the time we’d met, I had been in Metropolis for a while.” Oliver had heard the beginning, the middle and now he deserved to hear the end. “My parents were looking for me and a few days after you left, my dad found me.” He choked, the memories taking over. “I almost killed my own father.”

“But you didn’t,” Oliver said, slowly moving toward him.

“The fact that I almost did is bad enough,” Clark insisted, “But you’re right, I didn’t. The ring was destroyed.”

“And you were back to yourself again,” Oliver concluded.

“Yes, and I just wanted to go home,” Clark said, “My mom was happy to see me and I guess I just moved on with my life. I wanted to forget that summer, wanted to forget all the horrible things I had done.”

“And you forgot me too,” Oliver said.

“It wasn’t easy, Oliver, trust me,” Clark said, “I missed you desperately. But I was underage and you didn’t even know me. It would’ve been impossible.”

“You could’ve said goodbye,” Oliver said.

“We promised never to say goodbye,” Clark replied, “And I just needed to get you out of my system and contacting you wouldn’t have worked.”

“It obviously wasn’t that hard,” Oliver said, “I never meant that much to begin with, did I?”

“You forgot me too,” Clark said, “We’ve known each other for months and you never figured it out.”

“I forced myself to forget you, Clark,” Oliver said, taking a few steps forward, “That doesn’t mean it was easy.”

“But you never even thought about it,” Clark said.

“Maybe I didn’t think it was you because I never thought you would betray me like that,” Oliver retorted.

“I’m sorry,” Clark said, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you managed to get around to it anyway, didn’t you?” Oliver said, his tone frosty. “I don’t know why I even came here.”

It was as if they came in a full circle. They were right back where they started, Oliver furious at him and Clark not knowing what to say.

“Maybe you came because you care about me?” Clark asked hopefully.

He saw Oliver swallow hard. “I shouldn’t care about you. You don’t care about me. I’m just setting myself up for heartbreak.”

“How can you think that?” Clark asked, “I care about you a lot! Oliver, the reason I didn’t tell you before was because I had no idea on your stance on the whole thing! I mean, what if I told you about what happened three years ago and you didn’t care? You were dating Lois and for all I knew, you were crazy about Lois.”

“But then I told you,” Oliver said, “That night in the barn, I said how much Kal meant to me.”

“How much KAL meant to you,” Clark said, “I wanted you to see that Kal and I were not the same person. I mean, we are physically but the person you knew then is not the one who stands before you today. I was afraid that if I admitted who I was, you would think of me as Kal. And I didn’t want you to have feelings for me because you thought I was like Kal, I wanted . . .” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“You wanted . . .?” Oliver prodded. “Tell me, Clark, you can’t go this far and not tell me.”

“I wanted you to have feelings for me because I’m me,” Clark said, his voice barely a whisper, “I wanted you to love Clark Kent, not Kal.”

“That would’ve never been a problem,” Oliver told him. “I knew you were something special from the moment I first met you. I just wished you would’ve been honest with me. Now I can’t trust you.”

It was over . . . he could feel it in his heart. There was no point in begging but he was going to do it anyway. Screw his pride, he couldn’t lose Oliver.

“Please, Oliver,” Clark pleaded, “Just give me a chance . . . give me a chance to love you and I promise I won’t hurt you ever again.”

“I can’t take that risk,” Oliver said, looking regretful. “I’m sorry.”

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes. “Oliver . . .”

“You have too much power over me,” Oliver added, “It just wouldn’t work. Being hurt by you again would destroy me. And I can’t take that risk. I’m not strong enough to take a chance.”

“You’re one of the strongest men I’ve ever met,” Clark argued.

“Not really,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “When it comes to saving the world, I’m willing to give it my all. But when it comes to my heart, I’m not as courageous as you think I am.”

 _You and me both,_ Clark couldn’t help but think.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver repeated and Clark’s heart shattered at his words. He had never known it was possible to feel this much pain.

“Goodbye, Clark,” Oliver said and made his way down the stairs.

Clark watched as the man he loved, the only man he’d ever love, walked out of his life again.

Then the first tear fell.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the first tear fell, others followed shortly after. Within moments, he was standing there with tears streaming down his face. And was it suddenly a lot colder in the room? Did the temperature drop? Why else would he be shivering? He tried to stop himself but he succeeded for a couple of seconds, at best, before it started again.

Somehow, he made it back to his bedroom. He didn’t know exactly how he got there but when he looked around, he found he was on his own bed. Sleep wouldn’t come easy that night. Not when all he could focus on was Oliver, not when all he could picture when he closed his eyes was Oliver walking away.

The goodbye had sounded so final. And he had really thought Oliver was The One.

_“Look sometimes you got to tuck your feelings away until it's the right time,” Lois advised him, after he found Lana kissing Lex. “Like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford.”_

_“Except, I can't quite imagine there is anyone else out there,” Clark replied._

_“Well, you never know, Clark,” Lois told him. “Maybe when you finally crack open that piggy bank you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike, you've really been saving for a Harley.”_

He could remember that conversation with Lois, at a point when he had been so convinced that Lana was going to be the only woman he loved. It seemed that Lois had been right. One of the reasons it had never worked with Lana must’ve been because his heart was waiting for someone else.

Apparently, everyone has seen that but him. Even his mom had suggested Lana might not be the one and that was the real reason he hadn’t told her.

Could it have been possible that even though he had pushed Oliver from his mind, his heart always knew? Was that why he couldn’t ever give himself fully to anyone else? Because deep inside, he knew that he already belonged to a certain blond billionaire?

Not that it was of any use now . . . Oliver was gone. He had no intention to work things out. Didn’t want to work things out . . . . he stifled a yawn. It had been a long day. Maybe sleep would come after all.

He closed his eyes and drifted off, wanting to escape from the harsh reality of his life. His dreams didn’t cooperate with him that night though. Oliver starred in them, as always, but all he could see was Oliver with other people. Every time he tried to get close to Oliver, it was as if he was hitting a magnetic force field. He could only watch helplessly as Oliver flirted with other people.

A second dream was about Oliver getting married. A woman in white was walking down the aisle and Oliver looked gorgeous in his black tux. He couldn’t se her face and it was as if nobody could see him. He screamed, he objected and tried desperately to gain Oliver’s attention but he was invisible to everyone.

Throughout the night, he tossed and turned, waking up a few times, praying that when he went to sleep again, he would have better dreams. His wishes weren’t granted. Never had he been so grateful when morning arrived.

He needed to distract himself so he tried to keep busy. His chores were taking longer nowadays, his paranoia causing him to do them the normal way. But he needed to waste time. He just had to get his mind off Oliver.

 _Focus, Clark, focus._ He had a life before Oliver and would have a life after him. He still had Zoners to hunt down. There were several super powered alien criminals on the planet and they all had one goal in mind: to kill him. It was high time he went back to searching for them. If he let them find him, who knew how powerful they would get in the meantime? And he couldn’t give them time to find each other. It was hard enough taking them on one-on-one. If there was a group, he probably wouldn’t last.

He made a mental note to pay a visit to the Fortress. Perhaps Jor-El would be able to help him track down the Zoners, now that the Fortress was restored. At least he would have a list of Zoners and know what to expect. That way he’d be able to tell the difference between a Zoner and someone like that monster he encountered in Seattle.

His planning was interrupted when Chloe called him. She wanted to check on how he was doing and he filled her in on what happened with Oliver.

“Oh, Clark,” she said, “I can’t believe he knows!”

“I certainly didn’t see it coming,” Clark replied. “Then again, I should’ve. I have been accidentally dropping hints for a while now. It was only a matter a time before he figured it out.”

“Was it all accidental, Clark?” Chloe questioned.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, maybe a part of you wanted Oliver to figure out,” Chloe said slowly.

“Why would I want him to know about this?” Clark asked.

“I know you, Clark,” Chloe said, “And I know that you wouldn’t want Oliver falling in love with you because of how he felt for Kal but can’t you honestly deny that you hoped it would be enough to get his attention?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Clark replied but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Okay, Clark, I’m not trying to put words into your mouth,” Chloe said, “I know you’ve been through a lot. So just take it easy okay?”

“I can’t,” Clark said, “I’ve wasted so much time already. I have to go find the Zoners again . . . it’s time just accept the fact that Oliver is out of my life and get back to work.”

He heard Chloe sigh but she didn’t argue with him. “Okay, Clark, do what you have to but please be careful.”

“I will,” he promised. When he hung up, he was more conflicted than ever.

Chloe’s words haunted him all day. Is that what he had been doing? Purposely dropping hints so Oliver would find out? He didn’t want to believe it.

Besides, he had work to do . . . he had to get his life back on track. Somehow, he managed to convince himself of that and pushed the thoughts out of his head.

The next couple of days were busy, as he was devoted to finding the Zoners. But he was met with little success. He constantly analyzed the satellite images he had gotten from Oliver and even went to the Fortress to see what he could find out. Though he had gotten an idea of the types of zoners that were out there, he hadn’t been able to uncover their identities or their locations. Jor-El wasn’t much of a help either.

So he had no other option than to search the world for Zoners and there was no way to get there but to fly. The first time, it had been extremely hard, his fear of heights hitting him at full force, as he stood on top of building.

He thought about Oliver and how the other man had believed in his abilities so much that he had even offered to help him. Memories of all the times they spent together, both in Metropolis and in Smallville, popped into his head. Images of Oliver relaxed him and before he knew it, he was in the air.

Once he was up there, he found it felt incredible. It was such a great feeling, to be up in the air, and look down on everything below him. He was no longer frightened. He practiced staying close by at first but as he grew more confident, he also got bolder with the heights and the distances.

Now that he could finally fly, he knew it would be a major asset in tracking the Zoners. He decided to start with the nearby countries and that was how he found himself in South America.

He was surprised when his phone rang in the middle of his search.

“Kent,” he answered.

“Clark, it’s Chloe,” his best friend replied. “What are you up to?”

“I’m Zoner hunting,” he told her.

“Where are you?” she asked.

“South America,” he replied.

“Wow,” Chloe said, amazement in her voice. “Any luck?”

“Nothing so far,” he admitted.

“Clark, I know hunting down Zoners is your top priority,” Chloe said seriously. “But if you haven't found anything in South America, we still have a situation back here in Kansas we need to deal with.”

“What’s going on?” he questioned.

She filled him on the case that she was working on and her upcoming meeting with a Dr. Casselli.

“Is he there yet?” he asked.

“No, he’ll be here in fifteen minutes,” she informed him.

“Okay, I’m coming back,” he said. Zoners were important but his best friend always came first.

“Great, I’ll see you in a few,” Chloe said and hung up.

Immediately, he took to the skies and he was amazed at how easy it had become already.

When he arrived in the Planet, he was shocked to see Chloe with a gun in her hand, looking shaken and a man on the ground.

“Chloe?” he asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just in the nick of time, as always,” she said, with a grateful smile. Clearly she thought he saved her.

“It wasn’t me,” he informed her, “He was already down when I got here.”

Chloe’s expression turned confused at this revelation. “What? Well, if it wasn't you, then who . . .”

She trailed off and he glanced around the room. His eyes fell on a red form in the office, just as it took off. Clark followed and trailed him in and out of the streets of Metropolis. He stopped at a basketball court and surveyed the situation. Now where did that guy go off to?

He heard a whistle and saw the red form in the distance. Using a quick bout of a super speed, he made it across the court, through the players. However, the guy was gone again.

Turning around, he was surprised to find himself face to face with the guy he was looking for. What he didn’t expect was to see the familiar face of none other than Bart Allen, someone he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Still too slow, stretch,” Bart teased.

Clark couldn’t hold back a smile. “Bart.”

Unfortunately, their reunion was short and Bart left quickly, not allowing Clark to ask him any questions about his whereabouts or what he was doing there.

He filled Chloe in the next morning in his loft and though he wanted to tell her the truth, he had to lie about this one, pretending he had no idea who her savior was.

“He got away from you?” Chloe asked disbelievingly. “I thought you were the fastest man alive.”

Bart was indeed a lot faster than him but he couldn’t let her know that. Instead, he continued with his lie.

“Whoever he was, he saved your life, which is more than I can say,” he replied, silently grateful that Bart had shown up when he had. If he hadn’t, he could’ve lost his best friend.

“Oh, come on, Clark,” Chloe said. “It wasn't your fault. Even with all your powers, you can't be everywhere at once.”

“I have to be,” Clark insisted. “I'm the only one who can round up the prisoners from the Phantom Zone and stop Lex from experimenting on people with abilities. What did you find out from Casselli about 33.1?”

“Nothing, and I'm not going to,” Chloe responded. “Casselli was in and out of prison before the ink could dry on his fingerprints.”

“How’d he get out so fast?” Clark questioned.

“I don’t know,” Chloe said, “But a Luthorcorp lawyer paid Casselli a visit before his release.”

“Lex,” Clark realized. Of course, the other man had something to do with this. He would do anything to keep 33.1 under wraps.

“Casselli could be stashed halfway around the world by now,” Chloe said.

“I’ll get in touch with Lionel,” Clark said, “Maybe he’ll tell us something.” He didn’t exactly trust Lionel but the other man had been helpful so far and it wasn’t as if he had any other option.

“I'll keep sifting through my Luthorcorp intel,” Chloe told him. Clearly she knew how doubtful he was in the elder Luthor. “Maybe we'll get lucky, and I'll come up with a few bread crumbs.”

They didn’t get to finish their conversation as Bart chose that moment to appear in the barn.

Seeing Chloe, he grinned. “Hey, gorgeous. What’s up? You miss me?”

Chloe looked puzzled and Clark could tell she didn’t remember Bart.

“I'm Bart Allen,” Bart said. “We had a moment in the Talon last time I was here.”

“Two years ago, before you had a boyfriend,” Clark added, sending Bart a warning glance.

“Oh! Right!” Chloe exclaimed. “Wow. It's good to see you again, Bart.”

“The pleasure's all mine, senorita,” Bart replied, kissing her hand. Chloe looked mildly amused and Clark rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you around,” Chloe said, addressing him. He nodded and watched her leave.

Bart was watching her go too. “Muy caliente,” Bart said appreciatively.

“Knock it off,” Clark said, “What’s with the Spanish?”

“Well, I just grabbed lunch down in Mexico, man,” Bart said excitedly. “They got this burrito down there . . . el intestine-o buster. You got to take a run down there with me to try one.”

But Clark didn’t buy it. “What are you doing here, Bart?”

“I'm hanging out with my amigo, man,” Bart replied. “What's it look like?”

“That's what I'm trying to find out,” Clark said pointedly. “Last time you blew through town, you stole my dad's wallet then swiped a priceless artifact from Lex. You nearly got yourself killed.”

“Yeah. Yeah, those were the days, huh?” Bart said, with a smile. Seeing Clark not looking amused, he continued. “Yeah, all right. Look, man, I already told you, things are different now, okay? I mean, back then, I needed a super-kick in the butt, and you laid it on me, and ever since then, there's been no more stealing for this gringo, I swear.”

“Am I really supposed to just buy that?” Clark questioned.

“Well, I could squirt out some tears if that'll help,” Bart offered.

“No, but the truth might,” Clark said. “What were you doing at the Daily Planet?”

“I saw Chloe-licious had a byline a while back,” Bart explained. “And I was in town on business, figured I ought to check it out.”

“What kind of business?” Clark prodded. He hated asking so many questions but he had to know. His history with Bart didn’t leave much room for trust.

“I'm a courier,” Bart said. “I pick things up. I drop them off. Lickety-split. Don't have a fit.”

Clark looked skeptical and Bart sighed, giving up. “All right look, man, whatever. You don't trust me, that's fine. Okay, I'll be gone before you can even blink.”

He turned to go but Clark was in front of him in a flash. Bart seemed genuine and wanted to spend time with him. Clark didn’t have the heart to see him go just yet.

“I don't know,” Clark said. “I can still blink pretty fast. Mexico, huh? Want to go get that burrito?”

He knew he made the right decision when Bart grinned at him. “Excelente.”

It turned out that the burrito was exactly what he needed. He found himself actually laughing and having a good time with Bart. The younger man was always amusing, cracking jokes left and right and for once, Clark just let himself relax. Since Bart was so careless, Clark made sure to keep an eye out, because the last thing he wanted to do was have to explain how he was suddenly in Mexico. Lex had a good memory and if he saw Bart again, there would be trouble. If he saw Bart with Clark, there would be even more trouble.

But overall, the lunch was extremely pleasant and Clark was almost regretful to see Bart go. The other man had to get back to work and Clark knew that he had to go see Lionel.

He had been trying to contact Lionel several times but it seemed the other man was dodging him. Fortunately, he was around when he met him but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he was going to hear when he walked into the room.

Not only did Lionel deny having anything to do with 33.1 and Casselli, he accused Clark of breaking into one of the Luthorcorp plants. In Mexico.

The minute he said Mexico, Clark’s heart sank and his stomach filled with dread. But when he saw the security photo, all his doubts were confirmed.

He assured Lionel it wasn’t him and managed to avoid the question on who it actually was. He had to get out of there.

Because just one look at that red flash on the photo and everything made sense.

 _Oh, Bart,_ he thought sadly, _What have you gotten yourself into now?_


	21. Chapter 21

He arrived home to find Bart already there. He immediately confronted him on what he learned but he failed to get answers. His demands only resulted in the younger man running out. Though he felt guilty at how brash he had been, he knew he had to protect Bart. And there was only one person who could help him now.

When he reached Chloe’s apartment, he found her in conversation with Lois. Fortunately, she had been on her way out so he was able to talk to her alone.

He didn’t know exactly how to start the conversation but when he made a cryptic comment about secrets, Chloe was on his case.

“Clark, what’s going on?” Chloe asked.

“I have a confession to make,” Clark said, “The guy who saved you at the planet . . . he didn't exactly get away. It's Bart.”

“What?” Chloe said, looking shocked, “Wait a minute. Bart can superspeed, too?”

“He's actually a lot faster than I am,” Clark informed her. “That's the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“It's fine,” Chloe said dismissively. “You were protecting him. It's okay. I mean, if anyone gets it, it's me. But why are you outing him now?” He gave her a weak smile; he knew Chloe would understand.

“I think he's headed for trouble, and I need to find him,” Clark said. “Can you GPS his cell phone?”

“Yeah, I can try,” Chloe said, “Do you have his number?” She headed to her computer and he told her the phone number.

As Chloe searched, he filled her in. “He broke into a Luthorcorp plant down in Mexico. Now I think Lex is on to him. If he tries to break into another facility . . .” He trailed off, but he knew she got the message and understood why he was so worried.

“No good,” Chloe said finally, “His phone must be off.”

“What about call history?” Clark suggested, “Can you pull that up?”

“Legally?” Chloe asked, with a smirk, “Absolutely not.”

She turned back to the computer and with a few quick strokes, she pulled up the history. Both noticed that there was a repeating number dialed to somewhere in Metropolis.

“There’s over a dozen calls to that number in the last 24 hours,” Clark pointed out.

“Let’s see who’s on the other end,” Chloe said. He watched as she did a reverse phone lookup on the number.

“Artemis Global Consortium?” he read. “Never heard of them.”

Chloe continued searching. “It's as subsidiary of J.L. International, which is a satellite company currently orbiting . . . Queen Industries?”

Clark felt as if he was going to be sick. “It's Oliver,” Clark said. “He's using Bart to attack Luthorcorp.”

“I can’t believe he would put Bart in danger like that,” Clark said.

“Well we both know they can’t stand each other Clark,” Chloe replied, “You don’t know how far he would be willing to go to get one up on Lex.”

“I just thought he was better than that,” Clark told her. “I have to go see him, find out what’s up.”

“Is that a good idea?” Chloe wanted to know. “Are you going to be okay seeing him? He did just break your heart.”

“I love him, Chloe,” Clark said honestly, “And it’s going to hurt like hell to see him. But I have no choice. Bart could be in danger and I have to make sure nothing fishy is going on. There are more important issues going on that take precedence over what I feel.”

“Good luck,” Chloe said encouragingly. “If he says anything or acts like an ass, you let me know and I’ll deal with him.”

“I don’t think it will come to that,” Clark said, with a smile, “But thanks for the offer. I’ll talk to you later.”

She nodded and he took off, heading to Oliver’s penthouse. Within minutes, he was in the elevator. He opened the door and found Oliver in the main room.

“Oliver,” he said, getting his attention.

“Look, Clark, whatever's got your tighty whities in a bunch, now is not the time,” Oliver said stiffly. His heart ached for a moment but he focused on his task.

“Where's Bart?” Clark demanded. “I saw his phone records. I know he's working for you.”

“Not for me,” Oliver clarified. “Working with me. There's a difference.”

“It's not going to matter when he ends up in jail or worse,” Clark said accusingly.

“Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about,” Oliver retorted.

“I know how much you hate Lex,” Clark said stiffly. “Is that why you recruited Bart . . . to help with your little vendetta?”

“No,” Oliver shot back. “To stop 33.1.”

His response caught Clark off guard. “You know about 33.1? Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?”

“Clark, do you check in with me every time you run off to save the world?” Oliver asked, anger creeping in his voice. “Oh, that's right. For a second there, I forgot. You like to wait for trouble to show up on your doorstep.”

 _Why do you have to act like such a jerk, Ollie?_ His sarcastic tone stung more than Clark would like to admit.

“That’s not true,” Clark said.

“Then why haven't you done anything to stop 33.1?” Oliver questioned.

“I was busy with another problem,” Clark said, remaining vague. He didn’t want to admit his lack of knowledge on 33.1. After the whole Seattle incident, Chloe had given him details but he hadn’t learned much.

“What could be more urgent than Lex Luthor developing an army of superfreaks, Clark?” Oliver asked. “That's what he's doing. He's starting a war.”

 _Yeah, well you try fighting a group of super powered criminal aliens whose sole purpose in life is to kill you and see how much time you have left._

But Clark didn’t say that aloud. He must’ve been crazy if he thought Oliver could be the one who would understand him. Because for all he trusted Oliver, he couldn’t tell him this, couldn’t burden him with his problems.

“What have you found out?” he asked instead, pushing all other thoughts of his mind.

“Not enough,” Oliver informed him. “Last night Bart infiltrated a place that was supposed to house the mainframe for 33.1. That's the last time I heard from him. So I reconned the target this morning. The place had been stripped clean. Everything's gone. The whole thing was a setup.”

“Lex has Bart,” Clark concluded. This was not good news at all. “We have to find him.”

“My team’s already on it,” Oliver told him.

“Your team?” Clark repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver motioned behind him and Clark turned around, to see none other than Victor Stone and Arthur Curry making their way toward him.

“Not everyone flies solo, Kent,” Victor said.

Clark couldn’t help the small smile that came up on his face at the sight of his old friends. He hadn’t heard from either one of them and he was glad to see that they were doing okay. But he was extremely curious to hear about the team that they had formed and how they had gotten involved with Oliver in the first place.

He watched as the three of them got to work.

“A.C., check the Luthorcorp manifests,” Oliver instructed him.

“Gotcha,” AC replied.

“How long have you guys been working together?” Clark asked.

“I joined up about six months ago,” Victor said. “Ollie and Bart had already been doing their thing.”

“What about your girlfriend?” Clark asked. “Katherine?”

“Dude, don’t even go there,” AC chimed in.

“She gave it her best shot,” Victor said sadly. “But with all this hardware in me . . .”

“I’m sorry, Victor,” Clark said sympathetically.

“When Ollie found me, I was living on the streets,” Victor continued. “He gave me a warm meal, a roof over my head . . . and a reason to go on living.”

Giving Clark a smile, he looked grabbed a folder and went to sit down on the couch.

Clark’s heart warmed at Oliver’s kind act. His Ollie was not doing anything bad after all and he felt an immense amount of relief at that.

That was when Oliver walked in from the other room. He looked at AC. “Did he just say something nice about me?”

“Maybe he’s starting to rust,” AC joked.

Clark felt a twinge of jealousy at the easy camaraderie the trio had. He wished he could belong somewhere like that.

“A.C., how'd you fall into all this?” Clark asked, turning to the blonde.

“I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan,” A.C. replied, shrugging.

“A little trouble?” Victor echoed incredulously. “That's what you're going to go with? Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted.”

“I would have gotten out of it,” A.C. insisted, directing his response toward Clark.

“Oh really?” Oliver teased. “Before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?”

“Well, at least he would have been dolphin-safe,” Victor offered, with a grin.

“Fish jokes,” A.C. said, shaking his head. “That's all I ever get are fish jokes. So how's Lois doing, man? Is she all right?”

“She’s doing good,” Clark said.

A.C. smiled and Clark smiled back.

“Okay, guys, sorry to interrupt the reunion,” Oliver interjected, “But we need to focus on locating Bart.”

“And how exactly did you get him involved in this?” Clark asked. “He's never been much of a team player.”

“Looks like you two have something in common, huh?” Oliver asked, with a smirk. “Actually, um, I was out on patrol in Star City one night, and I came across Bart. He was helping himself to a free meal. I could tell he was a good kid, you know? He just needed a little direction, so I offered him a job.”

He couldn’t disagree with Oliver’s thoughts . . . after all, hadn’t he thought the same thing a few years ago?

“Look where that got him,” he couldn’t resist throwing in but he was moved at Oliver’s ability to get Bart to stay. Something he had not been able to accomplish.

_“So, um, what are you gonna do now?” Clark asked, as they stood outside the farm, Bart preparing to go._

_“I don't know,” Bart replied. “I mean, it's a big world. I figure I'd check it out, see if there's anyone else out there like us. Maybe start, like, a club or a league or something.”_

It seemed as if Bart had accomplished his task. Now it was a matter of making sure he didn’t die for his goals.

“I underestimated Lex,” Oliver agreed, oblivious to his thoughts. “It won't happen again.”

He took out a remote and a screen came down. “I've compiled a list of all Luthorcorp holdings within a 100-mile radius. Bart could be held in any one of those facilities.”

“That’s a lot of real estate to cover,” Victor said.

“I think I know someone who can help us narrow it down,” Clark told them.

He gave the group a nod and headed for the door. “I’ll be in touch.” Before any of them could respond, he was in the elevator.

Chloe was shocked when he told him everything that he found out. With a little digging, they found out about the Ridge Facility and the flurry of activity that had been going on there recently. Hearing the data, Clark nodded.

“It’s Bart,” Clark said. “Take everything and bring it to Oliver.”

“Me?” Chloe said, surprised, “Clark . . .”

“I can get to the Ridge Facility faster myself,” Clark told her. “I can't let anything happen to Bart.”

Chloe looked like she wanted to protest but didn’t, probably realizing once Clark set his mind to do something, it was impossible to reason with him.

“Okay,” she said, “But be careful. I don’t want you to end up getting caught like Bart.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her and took off.

Finding the Ridge Facility was easy enough and getting in was easier. He began to search the area, keeping his eye out for Bart.

 _Please,_ he prayed, _please don’t let me be too late._

Meanwhile, Chloe was taking the paper and entering the penthouse. In the elevator, she looked at the security camera. She was nervous, she hadn’t been here before.

And a part of her was furious at Oliver. Clark may have made mistakes but the idiot hurt her best friend and that was unforgivable.

“Mr. Queen?” she called out, “It’s Chloe Sullivan. Clark sent me.”

The elevator door opened and she found herself face to face with Oliver.

“Where’s Clark?” Oliver asked.

“He went to save Bart,” she informed him.

“You know about Bart?” he questioned.

“We trust each other,” Chloe said, shrugging. “Clark tells me everything . . . well, almost everything. I did have to figure out about your green-leather fetish on my lonesome.”

Baffled was the only word she could come up with to describe his expression at that moment. But one glance into his eyes and she saw the hints of jealousy there.

 _Want to be Clark’s confidante too, Oliver?_ She had to bite back to smug smile. Chloe had a feeling that Oliver Queen wanted to be a lot more to one Clark Kent than just a confidante.

“Oh, by the way,” Chloe added, “I know about what happened between the two of you.” He opened his mouth to protest but she glared at him. “Clark’s made a lot of mistakes and no, he’s not perfect. But he has a heart of gold and he always does what he thinks is best. When he loves someone, he gives it his all. So a warning, Mr. Queen: if you _ever_ hurt him again, you’ll see exactly how much pain your arrows can cause.”

She felt a thrill at his slightly intimidated look. “Okay,” he said clearing his throat. “Let’s stick to main plot there, sidekick. So what have you got?”

“Hopefully a solid lead on Bart,” she said, “Where are Victor and A.C.?”

Oliver hung his head. She looked to her left to see Victor and A.C. emerging from the shadows.

“Guess we’re not that good at the ‘secret’ part of this yet,” Victor commented.

“Yeah, but you’re great at getting caught by the villain,” Chloe pointed out.

They both looked a little stung by her remark.

“Anyway, I think Bart’s being held at a place called the Ridge Facility,” Chloe told them.

“That’s down by the docks,” A.C. piped in.

“It’s on our list of possible 33.1 targets,” Oliver added. With a press of a button, he brought up a schematic of the Ridge Facility on the nearby screen.

“All right, boys,” Oliver commanded, “You know the drill. Let’s gear up and get out.”

“Oh no,” Chloe whispered, observing the schematic.

“What now?” Oliver questioned.

“Lead shielding,” Chloe said. “This isn't just for Bart. I think the Ridge Facility's being used to refine meteor rock. Clark's in trouble.”

“Why would Clark be in trouble?” Oliver asked, worry etched into his expression.

“He’s allergic to the meteor rocks,” Chloe said immediately. _Sorry, Clark, your safety comes first._

“Allergic?” Oliver repeated.

“If he’s around it, he loses all his abilities,” Chloe said, fear taking over. “It can kill him.”

For the first time, she saw the calm Oliver in a new light. His brown eyes were filled with terror.

 _He loves Clark,_ she realized with a start.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said, “If he’s in there, we’ll find him. He’ll be okay, I promise.”

Chloe wondered if he was telling her or trying to convince himself.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to help,” Chloe said.

Oliver smiled. “Well, if you’re willing, there is a job I have for you.”

“Anything,” Chloe said.

After a few minutes of instructions, Chloe was set up at the screen, now the newest member of the team. Code name: Watchtower.

Clark, on the other hand, was doing some searching. He came across a door, with the word ‘Restricted’ on it.

Figuring it had to be a lead, he broke the door open. Immediately, he fell to the ground. He should’ve taken notice that the door was made of lead.

Because the room was filled with liquefied meteor rocks and he felt the effects instantly. Groaning on the ground, he looked around the room.

The exposure was more than he could take and the pain was unbearable. 

He could only hope that Chloe had gotten the information to Oliver and they were on their way here.

 _Somebody,_ he thought frantically, _somebody save me._ He didn’t know how much longer he would last.

 _Oliver,_ his mind cried, _I need you._


	22. Chapter 22

Wasn’t anyone going to find him? The close proximity of the meteor rocks hurt like crazy and he was fighting to say conscious. How much longer would it be before he would give in to the darkness?

Then he saw big black shoes and he looked up painfully to see a guard there.

“Hey,” the man said, “You’re not supposed to be here.” Then he had a gun to his face. Clark was certain in the moment, his heart stopped. Then the guard’s face contorted in pain and he fell to the ground, an arrow sticking in his back.

“Neither am I.” He had never been more relieved to see the Green Arrow standing there.

 _Oliver!_ His mind was cheering. He had come for him after all.

“Come on,” Oliver said, picking him up, and carried him out of the room. It felt good to be in his arms, even if the circumstances that landed him there were awful.

The minute the door closed, Clark felt his strength returning. Oliver put him down and Clark took a few deep breaths, steadying himself.

“I’m all right,” he said.

“You sure?” Oliver asked and Clark nodded. Oliver started walking, talking into his headset. “Green Arrow to Watchtower. Boy Scout’s out of the woods.”

“Boy Scout?” Clark repeated.

“If you hadn't ran off, you could have picked your code name,” Oliver said. The other man turned to him. “You don't want to play for the team, that's fine. You can be smart about it.”

Oliver sounded annoyed but there was an underlying note of something else in his voice that Clark couldn’t place.

But he didn’t have time to analyze it. “Point taken. Where’s Bart?”

“Impulse,” Oliver corrected. “He didn't get to pick his own code name either.” He handed Clark a headset. “Watchtower will guide you to where he's probably being held.”

“What will you be doing?” Clark asked.

Oliver switched to his Green Arrow voice and gave him a smirk. “What I do best.”

He watched Oliver leave, wishing he had at least said “thank you.”

Chloe’s voice came through the communicator, interrupting his thoughts. “Watchtower to Boy Scout. Let’s find Impulse.”

With Chloe’s help, he found where Bart was being held. He overpowered the security guards and as the last one was thrown to the ground, he glanced at the chamber.

Bart was running around in circles and he could tell the younger man was exhausted. He sized it up and at the right moment, he smashed through the glass and broke through the other side, carrying Bart with him.

He shielded him as the chamber exploded.

“Bart?” Clark asked, observing the younger man, who looked drained, a trail of blood on the side of his mouth. “You okay?”

Bart gave him a weak smile. “Muy bueno, amigo.”

The two of them got out of the room, back in one of the hallways.

“Can you superspeed?” Clark asked.

“Yeah, I just . . . I need a minute to catch my breath,” Bart told him.

“You know what?” Oliver said, appearing out of nowhere. “You're going to have to catch it later.” He spoke into his headset. “Aquaman, Cyborg, rendezvous alpha confirmed.”

“We're on the move,” Victor replied.

“Watchtower,” Oliver continued, “Have all Luthor's people cleared the building?”

“The last heat signatures are moving away from the North,” he heard Chloe confirm.

“Wait a second,” Clark interrupted. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I'm doing?” Oliver asked. “You want more of your friends to end up in here?”

“Yeah, I'm voting no on that one,” Bart chimed in.

Clark pressed his lips together. He picked up his own headset and spoke into it. “Watchtower, are you sure everyone's out of the building?”

“100% positive,” Chloe told him.

Clark thought about what they were going to do but knew that there were no other options left. He met Oliver’s gaze, the other man looking at him expectantly.

“All right,” Clark said. “Let's do it.” A smile came across Oliver’s face.

Back at the penthouse, Chloe watched in amazement as the building exploded. “Whoa,” she said softly.

The five heroes walked away from the building, having completed their mission and now ready to go home. Or at least back to Oliver’s penthouse.

The ride back had been one in silence. He had wanted to go off by himself but Bart insisted he stay with them and he couldn’t argue.

They finally got to the penthouse and as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he found his arms full of his very frantic best friend.

He hugged Chloe back, happy to be in the familiar embrace. He didn’t see Chloe looking over his shoulder and her gaze meeting Oliver’s.

And only she saw the longing in those brown eyes, the desperate want to be the one being held in those strong arms, as he watched the two friends reunite.

Clark, oblivious to the situation, pulled away happily. “Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he said.

“Clark Kent,” Chloe scolded him, “You are going to give me gray hair!”

He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry?”

She laughed. “Oh, Clark, why can’t I ever stay mad at you?”

“You have no idea how grateful I am for that,” Clark joked. He laughed as she hit him playfully.

She looked at the rest of the group. “How are you guys all doing? You’re all okay?”

“We’re fine,” Victor assured her.

“But if you’d like to hug me too, I’m cool with it,” Bart offered, flashing her a grin. The rest of the group groaned and Chloe just smiled.

Bart shrugged. “What? It was worth a shot.”

This caused everyone to laugh. “I should get going,” Chloe said, “Nice works, boys.”

“I’ll leave with you,” Clark said. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile.

“Awww, you can hang with us, amigo,” Bart said. “No need to run off. We’re going to order food and get Ollie over here to pay for it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and Clark just smiled. “I’d like to . . . but I should really go. But you guys enjoy your evening.” He couldn’t be in the same room with Oliver . . . the pain was equivalent to what he felt when he was in the room with the meteor rocks.

“See you later,” Chloe said.

“Thanks for all your help, Chloe,” Oliver told her.

“It was my pleasure,” she said. She turned to Clark. “Coming?” He nodded and followed her out.

He shot the group one last look, as they stepped into the elevator. His eyes locked with Oliver’s for a second. He broke the gaze just as quickly and let the doors shut.

For the most part, the ride to Smallville was quiet but eventually, Chloe decided she couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chloe asked.

“I’m fine,” Clark said.

“Oliver was worried about you,” Chloe said.

“Sure he was,” Clark replied, his tone sarcastic. “He was probably annoyed that I was hindering them from completing their mission by getting myself into trouble.”

“You know that’s not true,” Chloe said. “He cares about you. Why else do you think he insisted on saving you himself?”

“To see that I’m not invulnerable after all,” Clark offered.

“Clark, you know Oliver is not that mean spirited,” Chloe said.

“This coming from the person who was threatening to kill him with his own arrows,” Clark replied, glancing at her.

“Oh I threatened him to his face too,” Chloe said.

“CHLOE!” he exclaimed. “You didn’t?”

“I did,” she said, with a smug grin. “Told him if he hurt you again, he’d have to deal with me.”

“I would’ve loved to see his face when you said that,” Clark said, amazed.

“I think I scared him a bit,” Chloe said, clearly pleased.

“You are scary, Chlo,” Clark agreed. He looked at her. “You’re really amazing, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” Chloe responded, “You’re pretty amazing yourself.” She paused. “But really, you may want to reconsider the Oliver situation.”

“There is no situation,” Clark said. “He made it perfectly clear on where we stood. He doesn’t want to take a risk with me again.”

“Tonight may have changed things, Clark,” Chloe said. “Almost losing you may have made his see how much he really wants you in his life.”

“I don’t think so,” Clark said sadly.

“You don’t think so?” Chloe repeated, “Or you don’t want to go and put yourself out there?”

“I put myself out there, Chloe,” Clark replied, “And I got shot down. Do you really blame me for not wanting to go through that again?”

“True love is worth fighting for, Clark,” Chloe advised.

“Can we not talk about this?” Clark pleaded.

“All right,” Chloe relented. “But not talking about it won’t make it go away.”

“I know,” Clark said, “But just, just not now.”

“Deal,” Chloe said and the two chatted on meaningless topics until they got to the barn. She stayed for a bit. They didn’t get to hang out much anymore and he appreciated every moment they got to spend together.

His mom had left food in the fridge so they heated it up and ate together. Later, they were joined by Bart and Victor, both wanting to crash at the barn.

Chloe left shortly after they arrived and the three guys were able to spend some time catching up. A.C. showed up too and Clark found himself having a good time.

“Where’s Oliver?” he finally got the nerve to ask.

“Ollie is at the penthouse,” Victor said, “We asked him to come with us but he turned us down.”

“Robin Hood looked a little upset,” Bart piped in.

“It’s been a long day,” A.C. argued, “I’m sure he’s fine . . . he’s probably just tired and was relieved to see you go so he could finally get some peace and quiet.” Bart mock glared at him and A.C. just grinned in response.

“Hmm,” Clark said, considering their words. His heart lurched at the idea of Oliver being all alone in that penthouse. But he tried to pretend the information didn’t affect him much and continued with their conversation.

Eventually, everyone headed to bed. Clark insisted they take his bedroom and the living room couch. After much protest, they agreed and Clark was left alone in the loft. Making sure the trio was sleeping, he left the farmhouse.

He needed to see Oliver, to make sure he was really okay. It was late but he was sure that Oliver was still awake. Slowly, he entered the elevator and he didn’t know what to expect when the doors open.

Just as he suspected, Oliver was still up and still in the living room. He was staring out of the one the windows, not moving.

Clark didn’t know whether to announce his presence or not.

“Hi Clark,” Oliver said suddenly. “Come on in.”

He took a few steps toward Oliver. “Hi Oliver.”

“To be honest with you, Clark,” Oliver said, “I wasn’t expecting to see you again tonight. Aren’t all the guys at your place?”

“Yeah, they’re all there,” Clark replied, “You should’ve come . . . we were just hanging out.”

“I wasn’t much in the mood to hang out,” Oliver told him.

“Bart said you looked upset,” Clark said cautiously.

“And you came to check in on me?” Oliver questioned with a wry smile.

“Yeah,” Clark said, “I hope I wasn’t intruding.”

“No, you’re not,” Oliver said, “I was just thinking.”

“When are you planning to leave?” Clark questioned.

Oliver looked at him, surprised at the question.

“You are leaving Metropolis soon, aren’t you?” Clark asked. He could tell by the way that Oliver was standing, the way he was surveying the scene in front of him . . . it all seemed so final. His eyes were taking in the scenery as if he was storing it to his memory. Which meant that he wasn’t going to be back anytime soon either.

Ignoring his heart breaking at the idea of not seeing Oliver again, he continued, “33.1 is a big problem. You have taken down one facility but knowing Lex, there’s more out there. I figure that you were onto Lex when you came here and that was your true business in Metropolis. Now you’re taking off again. Right?”

“You can read me like a book, can’t you?” Oliver asked softly.

“I’m right then,” Clark said.

“You’re right,” Oliver told him. “I’m planning to leave tomorrow.” Intense brown eyes looked at him. Oliver looked hesitant for a second but then seemed to make a decision.

He walked right up to Clark and before Clark could say anything, he kissed him. He was thrown off guard for a moment but responded to the kiss soon after. Clark could feel Oliver pouring all his emotions into that kiss and responded with equal passion.

This time, Clark was the one to pull away. “Oliver?” Clark managed to say.

“I wanted you to be the last person I kissed before I left,” Oliver explained. “Not Kal, but Clark.” He grinned. “And if Chloe wants to come beat me up, well, this was definitely worth it.”

Clark laughed. “I heard she threatened you. Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize,” Oliver said, “She’s a good friend.”

“That she is,” Clark agreed.

Oliver was smiling and the sight was just so beautiful that Clark couldn’t resist kissing him again. This time it was longer and only the need for air separated them. Even then, Clark continued trailing kisses down Oliver’s neck and let his hands wander over Oliver’s body.

“Clark,” Oliver moaned, “If you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to stop this from going further.”

“Who said I wanted you to stop?” Clark whispered.

Oliver took a few steps back and looked into his eyes. “Clark . . . you do realize what you’re saying?”

“I know what I’m saying,” Clark said, closing the distance between them. “I don’t want to stop. Don’t make me leave tonight.”

“But . . .” Oliver started to protest.

“I know, you’re leaving tomorrow,” Clark interrupted. “It doesn’t matter.” He wrapped his arms around Oliver. “I need this . . . we both need this.”

“Besides,” Clark added with a naughty grin, “You never made love to me.”

Oliver frowned and tilted his head. “You slept with Kal,” Clark added, “But never me.”

“Well then,” Oliver said, “We’ll just have to rectify that, won’t we?” Their lips met again and slowly, they made their way to Oliver’s bedroom.

Unlike the last time, they didn’t rush a thing, both trying to savor every moment, taking the time to explore every inch of each other’s bodies. Clark knew that this could end up being the biggest mistake he’d ever make but he needed this. If he couldn’t keep Oliver, he had to be with him one last time before they were forced to part.

He was nervous, especially without the red k in his blood this time around, but Oliver was perfect, letting Clark set the pace.

Once he was comfortable, it was easy to let go of his anxieties and let his desire for Oliver take over.

And as he laid in Oliver’s bed hours later, the blonde fast asleep in his arms, Clark was content. Soon he would have to say goodbye but for now, he had Oliver and was going to savor the moment while it lasted.


	23. Chapter 23

He dozed off but he only slept for a couple hours before he woke up again. Glancing at the clock and back at Oliver, he was struck with an idea.

Clark shook the blonde gently. “Hey Oliver,” he said softly.

Oliver moaned in protest and snuggled into Clark’s chest. “Oh, Oliver,” he said again, not giving up.

He finally woke up and looked at Clark. “What, Clark?”

“You awake?” Clark asked.

“I am now,” Oliver groaned, “What time is it?”

“5:45,” he replied promptly. At this, Oliver glared at him.

“Wake me up in a couple of hours,” he said and closed his eyes.

“You have to wake up now,” Clark insisted.

Realizing Clark wasn’t going to give up, Oliver sighed and opened his eyes again.

“Please tell me you have a good reason for waking me up at this godforsaken hour,” Oliver grumbled.

Clark had gotten out of bed and was in the process of putting his clothes back on. “Come on, get up.”

“Clark, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Oliver said, “It’s so early and you wore me out last night.”

He grinned. “Thanks for the compliment, but let’s go! We have places to be.”

Oliver didn’t look pleased but rolled out of bed anyway. He slowly put on his clothes. “Okay, let me go freshen up.”

“No time for that,” Clark insisted, “We have to go now.”

Clark made his way out of the bedroom and heard Oliver following him.

“Are you at least going to tell me where we’re going?” Oliver questioned.

Clark stopped briefly and winked. “Nope, it’s a surprise.” He reached the balcony and stepped outside.

“Clark,” Oliver complained, “It’s cold out there.”

“Take a jacket,” Clark said and waited a few moments as Oliver disappeared and came back, now with a jacket on.

Oliver looked around. “What’s the surprise?”

In one swift move, Clark pulled Oliver into his arms. “You’ll see.” With a grin, he added, “Hold on.”

“Clark, what . . .” Oliver started but trailed off when he looked down and found that they were off the ground.

“Oh my God,” Oliver breathed as the two of them took off into the air. Clark smiled as Oliver tightened his hold on him and looked around in amazement.

He reached his destination, the top of the Daily Planet Globe.

“Clark,” Oliver said softly, “You can fly! I thought you said you were afraid of heights.”

“I got over it,” Clark said. “You’re the only person I’ve ever told about my fear of heights and I wanted you to be the first to know when I got over it. I figured what better what then to show you?”

He was silenced with a pair of soft lips on his. “Thank you,” Oliver said, pulling away, “Thank you for sharing this with me. This was a great surprise.”

“Surprise isn’t over yet,” Clark told him and he looked at him. “Tell me, Mr. Queen, have you ever seen the sun rise?”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but his eyes followed the path where Clark was pointing and he understood why Clark was so intent on dragging him up so early.

The sun was slowly coming out, brightening the dark sky with shades of yellow and orange. Clark felt pleased at the look of awe that was on Oliver’s face.

“Beautiful,” Oliver said softly. He rested his head on Clark’s shoulder and the two of them watched as the sun rose over Metropolis quietly.

Afterwards, Clark flew them both back to the penthouse. Landing carefully in the balcony, they reentered and Clark shot Oliver a grin.

“Now wasn’t that worth waking up for?” Clark teased.

“Definitely worth it,” Oliver agreed. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Clark said. They stood in silence, neither knowing what to say.

“I should be getting back to the farm,” Clark said, “I don’t want the others to wake up and worry.”

“As long there is food around, Bart won’t care,” Oliver joked.

Clark cracked a smile. “When do you have to leave?” he asked.

Oliver swallowed hard, all signs of happiness gone. “In a couple of hours.”

“I should let you get packed and everything then,” Clark said, trying his best to keep his voice calm. It wasn’t easy though.

“Clark,” Oliver started to say but was cut off when Clark pressed his lips on Oliver’s.

“Don’t say it,” Clark told him. “We promised we’d never say it.”

“Don’t say what?” Oliver asked.

“Goodbye,” Clark said, “We promised not to say goodbye.”

“Never say goodbye,” Oliver remembered, with a fond smile. “Then I suppose this is farewell.”

Clark nodded. “Be safe.”

“You too,” Oliver replied, “I don’t care what you call yourself, Clark or Kal, you’ll always be my Green Eyes.”

“And you’ll always be my Blondie,” Clark said, with a sad smile.

“Farewell, Clark Kent,” Oliver said.

“Farewell, Oliver Queen,” he said. “Ollie.” Oliver grinned at the nickname but even then, he could see the smile was forced, and he was unable to hide the devastation in his eyes.

With one last kiss, Clark left, not once looking back, knowing that if he saw Oliver, even for a moment, he would go back to him and never leave.

He returned to the farm with plenty of time to spare. Everyone was still asleep but it didn’t stay that way for long.

Soon, everyone was up and his mom cooked breakfast, only too happy to have so many people to cook for again.

Later, they were all sitting in the barn when Chloe showed up.

“Okay,” she was saying into her phone, “Thanks.” She hung up and looked at the group. “So the Daily Planet is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the ‘vacant’ Luthorcorp building down by the docks.”

“Vacant?” Clark repeated. “Looks like the Luthor cover-up machine is in full swing.”

“Well, at least we got Bart out before Lex ran him into an early grave,” Chloe said.

“Come on,” Bart protested. “No worries. I had plenty of juice left.”

“Could have fooled me,” Victor pointed out. “The way you cleaned out Mama Kent's fridge.”

“That's 'cause I like to stay fueled up,” Bart replied. In a quick flash, he was by Chloe side and gave her a flirty smile. “Just in case I need to, uh, spring into action.”

“I still have a boyfriend,” Chloe told him.

“Yeah. Well, a man can dream, can't he?” Bart joked, with a grin.

“Now you know why we call him Impulse,” A.C. chipped in.

“Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Arrow,” Clark said. “What do you guys call your team?”

“I don't know,” Bart said excitedly, pacing the barn. “I've been thinking that we need something cool. We need something like, uh . . . like, uh . . .”

“I was thinking about something with the word ‘Justice’ in it,” a new voice interrupted. They looked up to see Oliver enter the barn. Clark’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. “After all, that's what Lex is going to get a big dose of. Victor and A.C. were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building.”

“That was your other mission,” Chloe realized.

“Haven't met the computer yet I couldn't crack wide open,” Victor said.

“What did you guys find out?” Clark asked.

“That Lex isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore,” A.C. replied.

“Luthorcorp is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe,” Oliver informed him. “Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them.”

“We can’t let that happen,” Clark said immediately.

Oliver gave him a smile. “We won't,” he assured him and then addressed the trio. “Gentlemen, our first target is a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese. You guys know the drill. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Get your gear.”

They started to head for the exit and then turned back to look at Clark.

“You coming, amigo?” Bart asked.

“Yeah, you got to come with us man,” A.C. added.

“We could use the big guns,” Victor said.

Clark was flattered that they wanted him to go with them. He met Oliver’s gaze.

“They're right, you know,” Oliver said. “You'd be a major asset to the team.” He could see the hope in the brown eyes.

It was so tempting, to just drop everything and go with them. Join the team . . . they were doing so much good in the world and Clark would finally belong somewhere. And Oliver, he wouldn’t have to leave Oliver. But he knew that it wasn’t possible. They had a mission and so did he. For now, their destinies would take them down different paths.

“I want to be a part of this, guys. I really do,” Clark started.

“But?” Oliver said.

“That problem I told you about . . . the one that I caused,” Clark responded. “I have to take care of that first.”

The disappointment that he was feeling was reflected in Oliver’s eyes but the blonde took the news well.

“This isn't the end of the story, Clark,” Oliver said seriously, sticking out his hand. Clark shook it, even though he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and kiss him. “This is just the beginning.” He nodded at Chloe. “Chloe.”

“Come on, boys,” Oliver said, as they left. “Let's go save the world.”

Clark and Chloe watched the four walk out. “You have some pretty amazing friends, Clark Kent,” Chloe said.

“Yeah,” he agreed and glanced at his best one. “I do.”

“So how do you feel?” Chloe asked gently, “He’s gone. The two of you seemed to be on good terms, considering.”

He gave her a smile and told her what happened the night before.

Chloe seemed amazed at the end of his tale. “You spent the night together and today, you watched the sun rise? Clark, how could you have let him walk out the door? It’s obvious you two love each other!”

“Chloe, he’s leaving,” Clark said, “And he’s not coming back anytime soon.”

“It’s called a long distance relationship,” Chloe exclaimed, “The two of you are meant to be together. If you wanted to see him, you could find him easily. Honestly, Clark, can you tell me you’ll ever love someone the way you love him?”

“No,” he said immediately, “I’ll never love someone the way I love him.”

“Then what are you standing here for?” Chloe said, “Go after him!”

“What if he doesn’t want a long distance relationship?” Clark asked, trying to find excuses. “He may not want to be tied down.”

“I think that he would be happy to have someone who wants him as much as you do, despite his constantly having to put himself in danger,” Chloe pointed out. “I think he’ll be too thrilled to have someone to come home to, especially when that someone is a man he loves so much.”

“Clark,” Chloe said, “He’s a loner by nature. Sure, he may be charismatic and always surrounded by people but that doesn’t mean he connects with anyone. I think it is a safe bet to assume he hasn’t connected with anyone since his parents died. You’re probably the first person to break through his barriers and I bet you he misses you already.”

“I don’t know, Chloe,” Clark said, but his resolve was dying.

“The reason he didn’t ask you for a long distance relationship,” Chloe said, “Is because he may be afraid of your rejection. He doesn’t want you to hold yourself back for him. I’m assuming he isn’t used to having people make sacrifices for him.”

“I wouldn’t consider it a sacrifice,” Clark said.

“But he doesn’t know that!” Chloe said, “And that’s what you have to go and tell him. If you love him, fight for him!” She took his hands in hers. “Show Oliver that there’s something worth coming back for.”

Her words hit him. “You’re right,” he said, “I have to go fight for him.” He was filled with a new determination. “I’m going after him.”

“Go Clark!” Chloe cheered. “Let me know how it goes.”

He gave her a quick hug. “Thanks, Chlo.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” she said, and then pushed him off. “Now go. You have plenty of time to thank me. He won’t be here for much longer.” 

He nodded and said his goodbye. Clark was about to leave when he remembered something. Making a quick dash to his room, he searched his closet and found what he was looking for.

Then he was gone, hoping and praying that he wasn’t too late. He ended up at the airport with minutes to spare and made his way to the runway. Using his hearing, he managed to track Oliver’s heartbeat and his x-ray vision helped him find out which plane the group was on.

That plane being already on the move, making its way to the runway. A quick bout of superspeed and he put himself in the middle of the runway.

He met the pilot’s eyes and the man frowned, confused where he had come from. But he refused to move. The plane stopped and he could see the engine shut off.

The pilot was saying something and then the doors opened, a staircase appearing by its side. Oliver ran down and looked shocked to see Clark.

Clark closed the distance between them.

“Are you nuts?” Oliver demanded. “What are you doing here?”

“This,” Clark said and crushed his mouth on Oliver’s. He felt Oliver melt into the kiss and then he pulled away.

“I love you, Oliver Queen,” he told him. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Oliver glanced at it and all color faded from his expression. Because in his hand was the paper that he had given him three years ago with his phone number and e-mail address on it.

“Clark,” he whispered, “You kept this.”

“I never forgot you,” Clark said, “Not really. Even then, I knew I was in love. I couldn’t bring myself to part with it . . . it was the only memory I had of you.”

Tears were filling those brown eyes. “Nobody compared to you,” Clark said, emotion laced in every word, “Nobody will _ever_ compare to you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Oliver said, a tear falling from his eyes. Clark brushed it away, caressing the soft skin.

“But I have to go,” Oliver whispered.

“I know,” Clark said, “But I’d be okay with a long distance relationship if you are.”

“Clark, I can’t ask you to do that,” Oliver argued. “I can’t ask you to make that kind of sacrifice. You’re young, you need to explore your options.”

“You’re not asking me,” Clark said, “I’m offering. I don’t need to explore. I already know what I want. I want to be with you and if I only get to see you a couple of times of a year, I’ll be okay with it.” He grinned. “Besides, I can always find you if I have to.”

“Oh, can you now?” Oliver asked, putting his arms around Clark.

“I can follow your heartbeat,” Clark admitted, blushing.

“You know my heartbeat?” Oliver repeated, a dreamy look coming over his face.

“I know you,” Clark said seriously.

Oliver kissed him and at the same time, pressed the paper back into his hands.

“This time,” Oliver said, “I expect you to keep in touch. Don’t try to disappear again, Green Eyes. I know where you live.”

“Going to stalk me down?” Clark asked, feeling as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest in happiness. Oliver wanted him . . . he wanted to be with him.

“Oh you know it,” Oliver said softly before meeting his lips for another kiss.

But it was cheers and catcalls from three very familiar voices that broke them apart. They looked up to see Bart, A.C. and Victor grinning at them from the top of the steps.

“Woo hoo!” Bart exclaimed, “Go get him, amigo!” Then he started singing, “Clark and Oliver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” He was stopped when Victor smacked him over the head.

Clark laughed and Oliver groaned. “I can’t believe I’m traveling with these dolts.”

“Have fun,” Clark teased.

“It’ll be worth it when I have you to come home to,” Oliver said. “But I really have to get going now.”

Reluctantly, Clark stepped out of his arms and nodded. “I’ll be here, waiting.”

“I know,” Oliver said and kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clark replied.

“Never say goodbye?” Oliver joked.

“Never say goodbye,” Clark agreed. “See you soon, Blondie.”

“You can count on it Green Eyes,” Oliver replied, with a wink. “I will call when I land.” Clark nodded and watched Oliver reenter the plane.

Oliver waved from one of the windows and Clark waved back. He stood on the runway, watching the plane take off.

Only when the plane was out of sight did he leave, making his way back to the farm.

Oliver was gone, but he would be back. And Clark would wait, wait for however long it took. It would be worth it. Just to be wrapped up in that embrace again, to feel those wonderful lips on his, he would wait forever.

With Oliver, he had found his soul mate and as long as he had anything to say about it, they would never say goodbye.

 

THE END


End file.
